


Characters Watch Carmen Sandiego (2019)

by GurgleQueen



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: characters watching their show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GurgleQueen/pseuds/GurgleQueen
Summary: Carmen and her team as well as a few others are dragged into a theater to watch the future.(Reposting from wattpad, I post the chapters there first.)
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 73
Kudos: 255
Collections: Carmen Sandiego





	1. Welcome to the Theater

Carmen's P.O.V

I groaned as my senses came back to me, I don't remember falling asleep, I also don't remember being attacked. So what happened?

I sit up looking around only to notice people collapsed around me, I take a quick survey of my surroundings and realize we're in what appears to be a movie theater. Weird. A groan to my left draws my attention and I'm shocked to see Player laying next to me as well as Zack and Ivy. 

Further away I see that guy from Interpol and his partner, one of those mysterious agents and a woman in a suit I've never seen before. The biggest shock however was furthest from me was Crackle and Shadowsan, so consider me seriously confused.

"LA FEMME ROUGE!" I turn to see Interpol guy was awake and his shouting had roused everyone else. 

"What the..." I hear Zack mutter. There's shouting and confusion as everyone is trying to figure out what the heck is going on. Just as Interpol is shouting about arresting me there's a flash of light and a girl is standing in front of the screen.

She's short with wavy blue and purple hair and is grinning like someone just told her Christmas came early.

"Okay everyone, I know this is all a bit confusing but I'm going to explain what is going on. I have assigned you all seats so please find your designated seat so we can begin." She says. 

"Why on earth would we listen to you?" Crackle asks defiantly.

"Because I brought you here and you can't leave until I say so that's why." She says. I look around and sure enough don't see any kind of doors or windows. With no other choice everyone takes a seat. Player, Zack, Ivy and I are sitting in the front. Crackle, Shadowsan, and the French woman from Interpol are behind us and everyone else is in the back row.

"Okay I want to get started so I'm going to rush through the explanation. My name is Sera and I'm an interdimensional being, long story short I can travel between worlds. In one of those worlds you all are characters in a tv show, so I thought it would be fun to bring you together and have you watch this show. The first two episodes have already happened and after that you will be viewing your future." Its quiet as we all take in what she said.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Interpol asks.

"You don't really, all I can say is that if you do believe bringing down VILE will be a lot easier, okay no more questions. Time is paused until you finish watching the show, the show won't start until everyone introduces themselves so get to it." In a flash of light Sera was gone. A tense silence descends so I decide to kick it off and get up facing everyone.

"My name is Carmen Sandiego." I say trying to avoid looking at Crackle or Shadowsan. I'm still not sure why they're here if Sera wants to take VILE down.

"I'm Zack, I work with Carmen."

"And I'm Zack's sister Ivy, who also works with Carmen."

"You can call me Player, I work with Red as well." 

"My name is Julia Argent, I am an agent with Interpol."

"Cra... Gray, call me Gray."

"Shadowsan." Julia and the folks in the back stare at him but he maintains his stoic expression, we move on.

"I am Chase Devineaux of Interpol." I catch him glaring at me and I guess he's still salty about France.

"My name is Tamara.... Fraser." The strange woman in the back says.

"I'm Zari, I work for her." The mystery woman says. Before anyone else can say anything the screen lights up and everyone settles in for the first episode.


	2. Becoming Carmen Sandiego Part 1

(Third Person P.O.V)

**A car engine revs. Tires screech.**

**Chase: In just the last few weeks, this Carmen Sandiego has managed to rob millions of euros combined from a Swiss bank, a high-end art gallery in Cairo, and a Shanghai amusement park.**

"HA looks like you got a fan Red." Player laughs. There's a distinct French grumbling from the back row.

**Julia: Before vanishing without a trace. Headquarters has yet to discern any pattern except that our perpetrator always wears a scarlet coat and fedora and seems to announce her crimes by making random public appearances beforehand.**

**Chase: Such as the nearby cafe sighting earlier today. So we must ask ourselves: Who in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Why would a thief draw attention to herself by leaving clues and wearing bold colors?**

**Julia: Perhaps stealing's a game to her.**

"Not exactly, but the results are good for a laugh." Carmen says to her team causing a round of snickering.

**Chase: Ha! The game is over. She is in my jurisdiction now, though I question why.**

**Julia: Poitiers is rich with medieval history. Perhaps she is targeting a priceless antique or historical artifact from one of its many churches, or--**

**Tires screech.**

**Chase: Ms. Argent, you are an agent of Interpol, not a museum guide. So you may stop sharing dull facts about boring things. You have been on the force merely a fortnight, have you not? You have so much to learn, and since you have been assigned to my department--**

"Um... RUDE!" Ivy shouts turning to glare at Chase.

"I guess we know who the brains of the operation is." Gray says snickering.

**Julia: Um, uh--**

**Chase: --I, Chase Devineaux, will be your teacher.**

**Julia: Inspector Devineaux, Sir--**

**Chase: Nuh-uh-uh. Sit back, watch, and learn how to catch a thief.**

**Julia: She's right there!**

**Chase: Huh?**

**The whiz and click of Carmen's grappling hook.**

**Chase: La Femme Rouge!**

"How did he make inspector exactly?" Zack asks. Chase just mutters angrily about the show making him look bad.

**Tires screech and the engine revs. Suspenseful music plays.**

**Chase: Remain here!**

**Car door slams closed.**

**Julia: And radio for assistance?**

**Chase: No! The Crimson Ghost is mine!**

"And this is why he has no chance of catching me." Carmen whispers to Player who chokes on a laugh.

**Carmen: On top of the world. I can see La Cathédrale Saint-Pierre from here.**

**A 'beep.'**

**Player: Friendly advice? Save the sight-seeing for after the job.**

**Carmen: Heh heh. Player, glad to hear you're on board.**

**Player: You know I wouldn't miss a night out with you for the world, Red. Let's get this party started.**

**He cracks his knuckles, then begins to type rapidly. Digital sounds.**

"So your a hacker, how old are you?" Julia asks.

"Uh... fourteen." He says. Even Shadowsan looks slightly impressed.

**Player: Virtual Paris sure looks lovely this time of year. Touring through France... locking onto your position over there in Poitiers... and, we're synced. If our intel is accurate, the next stop on your sight-seeing tour of historic Poitiers should be... 50 yards dead ahead.**

**Sounds of Carmen running and jumping. Sneaky music starts to play.**

**Carmen: How's my temperature?**

**Player: Warm, Red... Getting warmer... You're red-hot.**

"Understatement." Gray mutters under his breath, nobody saw Shadowsans face twitch into a slightly meaner scowl hearing his comment.

**Sounds of her grappling hook gripping and whirring. Computer sounds, Player typing.**

**Player: Analyzing frequencies... Decrypting security codes... Alarm system disabled. But... I'm picking up another signal. Could be a trap.**

"It's a trap." Team Red say together, Carmen looks back at Gray who smirks and winks making Carmen roll her eyes.

**Carmen: Let's find out.**

**Player: Watch your step, Red.**

**Carmen: "Watch... my... step."**

"BAM!" Player shouts slamming his hands down on his arm rests. Everyone in the room except Shadowsan jump at the young boys actions. After a beat of silence Team Red and Julia all laugh.

**Sound of arrows firing at her. Sound of arrows hitting the shield.**

**Carmen: Well this just became worth a whole lot less...**

"Yes because all a thief like you cares about is the price." Chase sneers at her causing eye rolls not just from Team Red but from Gray and Shadowsan as well.

**'Whoosh' as Chase kicks open the door. Elevator creaking.**

**Chase: Why must the elevator date back two centuries? Was no one ever in a hurry back then?**

"I know I can be kinda dense sometimes, but that guy is just a whole nother level." Zack says.

**Carmen: Okay, who walls up an atrium?**

**She knocks on the wall.**

**Player: Anyone who values storage over natural light.**

**Carmen: He said a little too knowingly.**

**Player: Don't judge. I'm happy here in my dark little cave.**

"I wish I was still there." Player mutters.

**Clicking. Wall moving.**

**Carmen: You called it, Player. Right tool for the job... Ah, this works.**

**Beep. Elevator continues to creak, then dings. Chase grunts after looking around, then dashes up the stairs.**

**Player: Safe cracked.**

**Parts moving. A lock clicks and the door opens.**

**Carmen: The Eye of Vishnu.**

"Nice rock." Ivy snorts.

"That "rock" is a priceless jewel." Zari snaps in indignation. Tamara nudges her and shakes her head in warning.

**She gasps.**

**Player: What is it, Red?**

**Carmen: I'm staring at something I thought I'd never, ever set eyes on again.**

**Player: It better be more valuable than a sparkly blue gemstone the size of my head.**

"Monetarily? No, sentimentally? The most valuable thing in the world." Carmen says missing the guilty look that flashes across Gray's face.

**Carmen: Define "valuable." They say beauty's in the eye of the beholder.**

**Player: Are you gonna tell me what it is, Red, or--**

**Knocking on the door.**

**Chase: Interpol! Open this door!**

**Player: Bag the gem and get out of there already!**

**Chase: I said, open up!**

"Why would the thief... let the law enforcement guy trying to arrest her inside?" Player asks glancing back at the Interpol and ACME agents. None of them seemed to have an answer.

**He grunts as he slams his body into the doors, then breathes heavily. A chord plays as he sets eyes on Carmen, who tightens the drawstring of a bag.**

**Chase: Stop! Thief!**

"No thanks I like not being in jail." Carmen laughs.

**He yelps as she kicks a stool at him and jumps over him. Suspenseful music plays.**

**Carmen: On whose authority?**

**Chase: On the authority of, uh...**

**Carmen: Inspector Chase Devineaux, Interpol. "Chase," huh? Hm! Let's see what's in a name.**

**His ID card is thrown back to him. He growls in frustration. Sounds of her grappling hook.**

"Why don't regular law enforcement get gadgets like that?" Player wonders aloud.

"They can barely run across a roof, would you trust them with grappling hooks and lasers?" Gray asks. Player looks surprised that the VILE operative had spoken to him but just simply nods turning back to the screen. 

**Chase: I order you to stop!**

**Her footsteps halt. He continues toward her.**

"You actually stopped?" Tamara asks confused.

"Wait for it." Carmen responds.

**Carmen: You didn't say for how long.**

**Chase: Ugh! It was implied!!**

Everyone except Chase and Zari laughs at her antics.

**He tries to chase after her, jumping and groaning. Rooftop tiles fall on top of his car, and Julia gasps.**

**Carmen: Au revoir.**

**The sound of her jumping, followed by the sound of her hang-glider opening. Julia and Chase both gasp. The rooftop cracks and he slides down, then falls face-first onto the car. Julia screams as the car alarm goes off. Julia takes the remote and turns it off.**

"That looked painful, are you okay after that fall?" Player asks. Chase puffs up like a bird trying to appear tough.

"It was nothing, my car came out worse in that incident." He says. Player grins as the man, despite his slight ineptitude and his trying to arrest Carmen, he kind of liked the man. At least Player thought he was pretty fun to watch,

**Julia: Did you just--**

**Chase: Never mind that! Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?**

"Right here." Zack and Ivy say together pointing at her. Cue eye rolling from the back row.

**An excerpt from the theme music plays.**

"Woah wait hold the phone, I get my own theme music?"

"Well from the looks of it your the main character so it would make sense." Player says and the two high five.

**Carmen: My train. I'm right on time.**

**Player: Like you ever aren't! Ticket purchased and... uploading.**

**Her phone beeps.**

**Julia: She has to land sometime. How far can she possibly get?**

"You'd be surprised." Carmen says.

**Chase: She is heading for the train station. Secure the crime scene! Deduce what was stolen.**

**He drives away. Julia coughs from the car exhaust.**

**The train doors open. Chase's car halts as the train horn blares. He grunts and slams his fist on the dashboard, causing the broken windshield to fully shatter and the airbag to go off.**

**The elevator in the museum creaks.**

**Julia: Inspector. Good news, I hope?**

**Chase: Ms. Argent... Julia... You're the smartest person I know, so tell me, please... is it possible for an automobile to catch a moving train? Driving aggressively, of course.**

**Julia: Well, I'm really not much of a math detective, but I suppose it depends upon how many stops the train makes and for how long at each.**

**Chase: Mm-hmm. Then perhaps I shall catch this Little Red Robbing Hood.**

"Dude give up, you're never going to catch her. You don't even know what her real goals are." Zack says before getting punched in the arm by Ivy. Tamara, Zari and Julia are all curious about his words. What did he mean by "Real goals"?

**Phone beeps. On the train, Carmen opens a door with the ticket on her phone.**

**Carmen: First class. Sweet.**

**Player: My treat, Red. You earned it.**

"Yes you earned it by stealing from innocent people." Chase snaps.

"The people I steal from are far from innocent." Carmen says rolling her eyes. She couldn't wait for the show to get to the part where she's not actually the bad guy. Maybe he would lay off a bit then.

**The door opens again.**

**Gray: Well, well.**

Julia looks over at Gray who was determinedly looking straight at the screen.

**His Crackle Rod whirs.**

**Gray: Blast from the past, eh?**

**He fires it. Player's computer beeps as she goes off the grid.**

**Player: Red! Carmen!**

**Carmen: Dude, seriously? Static cling?**

"History I assume?" Tamara asks. Neither Carmen of Gray give an answer.

**Gray: Side effect of the directional EMP. So you can forget about reaching for your phone or fancy toys. They're dead.**

"Like I need gadgets to kick your butt." Carmen smirks at Gray.

**Carmen: I know how an electromagnetic pulse works, Gray... You aren't the only one who passed Dr. Bellum's class. And you didn't really think I'd take any of your bait without checking for a tracking device... did you, Gray? That's right. I wanted you to find me. It's time we tied up loose ends.**

**Gray: You were the only loose end... until five seconds ago, when I captured the elusive Carmen Sandiego. Or should I call you "Black Sheep"?**

This really caught the attention of the Interpol and ACME agents as Carmen Sandiego is shrouded deeply in mystery. Tamara was eager to find out if she was connected to VILE at all.

**Flashback.**

**Brunt: Welcome to V.I.L.E. Training Academy for Thieves. V. I. L. E. Valuable Imports, Lavish Exports. We traffic stolen goods to the four corners of the globe. You've each been hand-picked for our one-year program due to the extraordinary potential you've demonstrated. I am Coach Brunt, and these are my house rules. Rule number one: No contact with the outside world. That means no portable electronic devices allowed.**

"It's real, this is VILE," Tamara gasps. She looks over at Gray. "And you're one of them."

"But wait a moment, if this Sera is really working against this VILE organization, then why bring one of their men here?" Julia asks.

"Perhaps she lied about her intentions." Zari suggests scowling at Gray.

"PERHAPS we should keep watching and this show will tell us exactly why a VILE operative is here." Tamara says wanting more information on the organization.

**She crushes a cell phone. Trainees gasp.**

**Brunt: And rule number two: First names only until you get assigned your code name. Ain't that right, Lambkins?**

**Gray: "Lambkins"? Who knew V.I.LE. had a mascot?**

**He laughs. She grabs him and yanks him back.**

**Gray: Whoa!**

**Carmen: Only my friends call me "Lambkins." My code name's Black Sheep. Do you understand? Nod if you understand.**

**Gray: Uh-huh.**

"Looking back that actually was pretty funny." Gray says with a grin. Carmen smirks remembering putting him in his place that day. In the back Zari and Tamara are whispering about this development.

**Back in the present, he laughs.**

**Gray: You really schooled me the day we met.**

**Carmen: I thought you should know who you were dealing with.**

**Gray: Well, it seems I still don't know. The slick red hat, the exotic new name... Who are you, really?**

"That's what I want to know." Carmen mutters only loud enough that Player hears her. He leans in giving her a hug.

**Carmen: A professional thief, just like you.**

**Gray: No, you weren't like the rest of us. How did you ever wind up in crime school?**

**Carmen: You want the whole story?**

**Gray: Your clock runs out when we reach Paris. Make it count.**

Everyone that doesn't know the story leans forward eager to hear how Carmen Sandiego came to be.

**Carmen: From what I've been told, I was found as a baby. Abandoned by the side of a road just outside Buenos Aires, Argentina. A set of Russian nesting dolls were my only belongings. I was brought to an island paradise... that just happened to be home to a school for thieves. That's right: V.I.L.E. Academy. It was no grade school, but I was home-schooled by a revolving door of nannies. Some taught me how to read and write, and most taught me about the diverse places they were from.**

"They made sure you were well educated, I suppose being able to fit into any event or situation makes casing easier." Julia says.

"You're not wrong. Being able to make small talk with a large variety of people has saved my butt more then once." Carmen tells her. Carmen likes the Interpol agent, she's smart and seems to have good instincts.

**Young Carmen: Istanbul, not Constantinople!**

**Carmen: Their languages.**

**Young Carmen: Uh... ni hao!**

**Carmen: Their cultures.**

**Young Carmen: Olé!**

**Carmen: I was found without a note or any ID. So, guess who got their code name early?**

**Woman: Hey, Black Sheep.**

**Man: What's up, Black Sheep?**

**She holds up his belt.**

**Young Carmen: Not your pants!**

"Hey you've done that to me before!" Zack laughs.

**Carmen: I got to hang out on campus with the big kids.**

**The floor squeaks as she skates across on soap bars.**

**Carmen: I was literally the only child on the Isle of V.I.L.E. Which meant I got away with murder.**

"That, is an understatement." Shadowsan says surprising the people around him as it was the first thing he had said since he introduced himself. Nobody said anything as everyone besides Carmen found him intimidating, but Tamara, Zari and Julia realized his statement meant he had been there when Carmen was growing up.

**Man on the phone: Requesting clearance.**

**Beeping. He takes Cookie Booker's hand as she steps off the boat, only for a water balloon to land right in front of him, soaking him. Cookie gasps. Young Carmen laughs.**

"Oh you were a little hellion." Tamara says. If she can build a repour with the young thief then maybe she can get her onto ACME's side.

Carmen isn't sure what to make of the woman so chooses not to respond. She decides to wait until the woman appears in the show to decide how to proceed.

**Man: Why you...!**

**Young Carmen: Uh-oh.**

**He gives chase.**

**Carmen: Sure, the Campus of Crime was no place for children, but I never once felt like I was in danger.**

**She slips on a wet floor.**

**Carmen: I was part of the family. I had protection.**

**Brunt: Problem here?**

"She always did have a soft spot for you." Gray says knowing how protective Brunt had been of Black Sheep.

**She grabs him from where he stands over Carmen, then punches him in the face, sending him flying. His cell phone drops from his pocket as he slides across the floor, and Carmen pockets it. It beeps as she taps the screen.**

"SO that's how you got it!" Player shouts surprising everyone and making Carmen laugh.

**Carmen: I never learned who found me as a baby.**

**Brunt: Oh, let's get you a cupcake, Sugar Pie.**

**Carmen: But I always suspected it was Coach Brunt. The island was my world. For all I knew, the Earth was square. There was no right or wrong. Thievery was a competition, a game.**

Carmen's smile fades.

"It's not a game." She says.

**Young Carmen dumps a handful of small buttons and the like from her largest matryoshka doll and puts the cell phone in instead.**

**Carmen: One I was ready to play for real. I couldn't bear watching 40 thieves graduate from the academy year after year. I wanted to get out there and be one of those thieves already!**

"See, she is one of them. She is a villain and a thief." Chase declares, nobody was really paying attention to the man anymore.

**The cell phone starts to vibrate. Young Carmen falls out of her bed.**

**Young Carmen: Whoa!**

**The matroyshka doll nearly falls over, but she catches it just in time.**

"You have remarkable reflexes." Julia says.

**Carmen: A white hat? "Better beef up your security. I got in." "Got in"? Where? Here?**

**The phone rings. It beeps as she taps to answer it.**

**Player: Hello?**

**Carmen: He... Hello?**

"And thus, the greatest partnership EVER begins." Player says grinning. Carmen smiles at the kid and ruffles his hair making him groan as he tries to make it lay flat again.

**Player: Who is this?**

**Carmen: Black Sheep.**

**Player: Come on, what's your real name?**

**Carmen: Black Sheep!**

**Player: Okay, usernames work. You can call me... Player.**

"I really thought that was a screen name or something." Player laughs.

**Carmen: Do you really wear a white hat?**

**Player: Uh... why? You've never heard of "white hat hackers"?**

**Carmen: That's a thing?**

**Player: I have wicked hacking skills, but I use them for good.**

"Thank goodness to, if Player was evil we'd all be in trouble." Ivy says grinning at the kid.

**Carmen: Okay, that doesn't even make sense.**

**Player: Sure it does. I just hacked through 27 layers of encryption. So who do I inform over there about the weak link so you can upgrade your security?**

**Carmen: Are you punking me? Where are you calling from?**

**Player: My room. In Niagara Falls.**

**She gasps.**

**Carmen: Seriously? Which side of the falls?**

**Player: Canadian.**

**Carmen: You're in Ontario?**

**Player: Whoa, you really know your geography.**

"Geography was my favorite lesson growing up." Carmen says.

**Carmen: What's it like there?**

**Player: It's alright. We have computers, and internet, and... Hey, where in the world are you?**

**Carmen: School.**

**Player: What kind of school needs 27 layers of encryption?**

"VILE Academy." Carmen and Gray say at the same time. They glance at each other before looking away quickly.

**Present Carmen: Making contact with someone from the outside world was just the push I needed. It was time to state my case to the only family I knew.**

**Maelstrom: Black Sheep, why have you requested our audience?**

**Carmen: I'm ready.**

**Maelstrom: To enroll?**

"No to eat a hamburger." Zack says sarcastically. Ivy punches his arm.

**Carmen: I know I'm not technically old enough, Professor Maelstrom, but I already have what it takes to be an awesome thief. Best ever! Um... in, in my opinion, Sir.**

**Bellum: Black Sheep may be young, but she has had more training at her age than any recruit, even if only by osmosis.**

"Osmosis?" Zack asks.

"She means Miss. Sandiego has learned quite a lot simply by observing and copying behaviors she's witnessed at the school." Julia tells him. He still looks stumped.

"Monkey see, monkey do bro." Ivy says.

"OH! Why didn't they just say that." Cue eye rolling. 

**Brunt: Dr. Bellum is right. Lambsie's got gumption. I'd say she's ready to run with the big dogs.**

**Cleo: I, for one, am not thrilled with the notion of having to endure Black Sheep's lack of manners in a classroom setting. The girl is feral.**

**Maelstrom: Precisely why she might be overdue for properly supervised training, Countess Cleo. And you, Shadowsan?**

**Shadowsan: We are operating a vocational school, not a nursery school.**

"Why were you always so against me enrolling?" Carmen asks. Shadowsan ignores the question much to Carmen's ire.

**Bellum: But we've never met a case for advanced placement until now.**

**Brunt: And the last time I checked, majority vote rules.**

**Shadowsan: Black Sheep, you had better be certain that becoming a professional thief is what you truly desire. For if you choose this road, there will be no turning back.**

"Back then it sounded like he was just trying to get me to quit, but now it almost sounds like he was trying to warn me." Carmen whispers to her team.

**Carmen: I want this more than anything, Instructor Shadowsan. And I am willing to go to the end of the line.**

**Maelstrom: All in favor?**

**Four hands raise. Shadowsan, the only dissenting vote, walks away.**

"Why wouldn't he want her to join? With her upbringing she had the potential to be the greatest thief VILE ever produced." Zari says. Tamara can only nod, curious of the Japanese mans motivations herself.

**Brunt, tearful: Our little lamb's gonna be all grown up!**

**Present Carmen: I was finally one of the big kids. One of the 40 thieves. I'd survived orientation, and I was ready to meet my future partners in crime: my roommates.**

**Carmen: Hi, I'm Black Sheep.**

**Topo: Hola. I am Antonio.**

"Liked him." Carmen says.

**Chevre: Jean Paul. Bonjour.**

"He was okay."

**Tigress: Sheena.**

"Nope."

**Carmen: You.**

"What nothing to say about yours truly?" Gray asks when Carmen doesn't comment.

"How about... overconfident? Cocky? Full of yourself? Shall I go on?" Carmen asks and Gray slumps down in his seat pouting.

**Present Gray: Feel free to skip ahead. I was there too, you know.**

**Present Carmen: Sure, Gray. You were there. But were you seeing things from my point of view?**

**Gray: Um... Black Sheep, was it? The name's Graham.**

"Graham? I thought you said Gray." Zari asks. He just shrugs.

"Nickname, you aren't giving the kid guff about going by Player." He says.

**Tigress: Huh. This where you hide your pearls, little girl?**

**Carmen, firmly: Please don't touch my stuff.**

"Exactly what you want to say to a room full of thieves." Ivy laughs.

**Tigress: What? These?**

**Carmen: I said, keep your paws off.**

**Gray: Uh-uh. Play nice, Princess. We all have to room together.**

**Tigress: Hmph. Probably costume jewelry.**

"That would of been really bad if she found the phone right?" Player asks. Carmen nods.

"Very bad."

**Present Carmen: First day of class, and I was already making friends... and enemies.**

**Carmen: So, what's your story, Gray?**

**Gray: I was working as a junior electrician at the Sydney Opera House.**

**Carmen: Australia! I knew it!**

**Gray: When, one day, a light bulb went off. I could make a far better living turning out the lights, stealing from the cover of darkness.**

"HA!" Zack laughs, everyone looks at him.

"Lightbulb went off? He made a pun." Ivy decides to punch him again.

**Carmen: Cool.**

**Gray: What about you, Kiddo? What's your story?**

**Carmen: Uh... Come on, Gray. Don't wanna be late for Stealth 101.**

**Shadowsan: Origami, the Japanese art of paper folding, is the surest means of perfecting a nimble touch. Essential for the successful picking of pockets.**

Carmen scowls thinking about the final exam.

**Brunt: The first rule of self-defense: always protect the face. Unless you wanna be knocked out cold, or wind up with a mug like mine.**

**Carmen and Gray spar together.**

**Cleo: Pop quiz! One of these two vases is discount-store-grade garbage. And the other genuine Ming valued at 300,000 dollars. Which would you steal?**

"One on the left." Carmen and Gray say automatically. Everyone looks at them.

"What it's obvious." Gray says.

**Bellum: My latest invention: the Crackle Rod. Settings can be adjusted here. EMP, stun mode, and so on.**

"Is that the same weapon you used on the train?" Julia asks. Gray nods

**Maelstrom: To properly execute a bait-and-switch, the objects should be of equal weight and size.**

**He demonstrates with Tigress, who he bumps into, each carrying a briefcase. The one initially carried by her is full of money.**

**Maelstrom: And there you have... the switch.**

**She opens hers. It's full of bugs.**

**Tigress: Oh, gross! What is this?**

**Maelstrom: That, my dear... would be the bait.**

"That man... that man is unhinged." Tamara says half hoping someone would correct her. The nods from Carmen, Gray and Shadowsan dash those hopes.

**Outside.**

**Carmen: Player. School's been really awesome. I wish you were here!**

**Gray: Black Sheep! Come on, Mate!**

**Player: Who's that?**

**Carmen: Gray, from 'Down Under.' Heh. He's my best friend.**

"Best friend eh?" Gray asks smirking at her.

**Player: Oh.**

**Carmen: My best school friend. A-Anyway, gotta run. I'm late for Infiltration 101.**

**Player: ...What kind of school do you go to, again?**

A few people laugh at Players confusion.

**Brunt: Stand tall, class. Today's goal: be the first to reach the target.**

**Le Chevre scurries up the rock wall. Carmen waits, then uses the stilt-like device they were all given to catch up to him and reaches the target moments before he can. An alarm goes off.**

"Did he not know the stilts could do that?" Julia asks.

"He really likes climbing." Gray says snickering.

**Present Carmen: We really honed our skills. We studied hard, and we trained hard.**

**They're all descending, rope harnesses around their bodies. Carmen is laughing. Le Chevre screams.**

**Present Carmen: But we also played hard.**

**Carmen: Here's the skinny. Every first of December, she arrives right on schedule. I'm talking about Cookie Booker, V.I.L.E.'s bookkeeper. See that thing she's holding? It's a hard drive, and it's loaded with classified information supplied by V.I.L.E. operatives all over the world. It's way too important to risk uploading from a remote location, so they make her do a hand-carry by boat to avoid radar detection. Take aim, and bring the rain.**

**They throw water balloons at her. They plop. Cookie groans as she gets soaked. The students laugh as they run away, but they're stopped by two of the cleaners.**

"Dragging your friends down with ya." Gray says.

"You were more then happy to take the fall." Carmen points out.

**Carmen: Vlad. Boris. Hiya. Hehe...**

**Carmen: I take full responsibility.**

**Shadowsan: Did I not tell you Black Sheep was immature? Impetuous? I recommend expulsion.**

"That seems a bit extreme, you'd think after however many years of this they they would of been prepared for it." Tamara says. Shadowsan smirks briefly enough that no one catches it.

**Brunt: Uh... Isn't that... [sigh] extreme?**

**Gray: Esteemed faculty, with due respect, Black Sheep isn't to blame. We egged her on.**

**Tigress: What!? No we didn't!**

**Brunt: We can't expel the whole herd of them, can we?**

**Tigress: Detention? What, are we in grade school?**

**Carmen: Heh... Thanks for having my back.**

**Tigress: I'm going to have your hide.**

"She really doesn't like you." Julia says surprised at the blond girls hostility.

"She still hates me, makes for interesting fights." Carmen tells her.

**Gray: Hey, can we focus? These code names aren't naming themselves.**

**Topo: Ooh, I have one for you: Shocker.**

**Chevre: The Shocksmith?**

**Tigress: Lame.**

**Carmen: Power Failure.**

"Those all suck." Player says.

"Which is why I didn't go with any of them." Gray responds.

**Gray: Sorry, mates. Nothing quite has that crackle I'm looking for. [gasp] That's it! Get ready. Graham... Crackle.**

Team Red bursts into laughter as Shadowsan shakes his head.

**Carmen: Dude, really?**

"Yeah dude, really?" Carmen asks through her laughter.

**Chevre: We are criminals! Who would take us seriously if we had puns for names?**

**Gray: Okay, I'll drop the 'Graham' part. I'm Crackle. Lights out, baby!**

**Chevre: Le Chevre. Like the nimble mountain goat, I take the high ground!**

**Topo: Like the burrowing mole, El Topo takes the low!**

**Tigress: I've earned my stripes. Call me Tigress.**

"Okay those are some pretty good code names... hey why don't we have code names?" Zack asks.

"Nobody is stopping you from making some up." Player tells him.

**Mime Bomb is pantomiming.**

**Gray: So... who's off to clown college?**

**Chevre: Ugh... him.**

**Topo: The quiet guy from class.**

**Tigress: Hello? Code name?**

**He begins to pantomime a bomb going off.**

**Tigress: Ugh. He is so weird!**

**Carmen: Oh! Mime Bomb!**

"You were the only person that had the patience for him." Gray laughs.

**Present Carmen: The school year came and went. I couldn't wait to graduate and plot our first caper as V.I.L.E. operatives. We just needed to ace our final exams, and we'd be professional thieves.**

**Shadowsan: For the first exam, I call... Tigress.**

**Tigress: I got this.**

**She drops an origami sheep to the floor, then stomps on it with her heel.**

**Shadowsan: Somewhere in my coat lies a single dollar bill. The coat has many pockets. Locate the target and acquire it... if you can. You have two minutes.**

**The timer beeps. Her goggles locate it. She rushes him, but he counters. The two fight, until ultimately she rips his coat and takes the bill.**

**Tigress: Mm. Money.**

**Carmen: Shadowsan is so gonna call foul.**

**Shadowsan: Unorthodox technique. But excellent results.**

**Carmen: No way! Shadowsan is totally playing favorites!**

"I do not play favorites." Shadowsan says.

"No offense sir, but we were all sure you'd call that a foul. She didn't use stealth to get the bill." Gray point out. A swift glare from Shadowsan has him shutting his mouth.

**Shadowsan: Black Sheep.**

**She approaches him.**

Everyone watches Carmen's exam with rapt attention and are shocked when she doesn't get the bill.

**The students can be heard mumbling complaints to each other as they all leave the room. Carmen stops.**

**Carmen: I swear I hit every pocket. If there was a dollar in there, I couldn't find it.**

**Gray: Hey, so you choked a little. Like that's gonna affect your grade? You're the finest pickpocket in our class. Totally in a league of your own.**

**Carmen: You think?**

**Gray: I know.**

"Apparently not." Carmen mutters.

**Students are cheering.**

**Chevre: I can't believe it!**

**Gray: Results are in!**

**Carmen runs over.**

**Tigress: Yes! Whoo-hoo!**

**Chevre: Félicitations, Mon Ami!**

**Topo: Upward and onward, Mi Amigo!**

**Carmen: Gray...? Did... did you...?**

**Gray: I'm good, but...**

**She sees the red 'X' by her picture.**

**Gray: I'm really sorry.**

"I can't believe you failed, you seemed to be the best among them. Not that I approve of VILE or their purpose, its just... surprising." Julia says blushing a bit at her rambling. Shadowsan glances back at the woman. He knew Black Sheep really was the best, that's WHY he had to fail her.

**Tigress: Crackle! Come sit at the big kids' table.**

**Carmen: Go on, Gray. I'll be fine.**

**Tigress: Aww. Looks like someone needs to turn in their stealth suit. Come on, let's go plot a caper.**

**Shadowsan closes the doors. A shadow crosses behind him. He reaches for his keys, but they're missing.**

**Carmen, holding the keys: Looking for these?**

**She throws them back to him.**

**Shadowsan: Playing games? Typical.**

"Not a game, I was trying to prove a point." Carmen says.

**Carmen: No game. I want a do-over.**

**Shadowsan: And you have it, next year, once you redo your coursework.**

**Carmen: You're not hearing me. Put on the coat. I want a do-over now.**

**Shadowsan: We do not bend policy for other students, so we really must stop doing it for you. Good night, Black Sheep.**

**Carmen: The coat was empty, wasn't it?**

**Shadowsan: Are you accusing a V.I.L.E. instructor of cheating?**

"Was it?" Carmen asks only to be met with stony silence. 

**Carmen: Um, s-sorry. It's just, I know I'm as good as anyone in my class. Better, even. And I know you know it too.**

**Shadowsan: And you also happen to be unruly, undisciplined, and a prankster! I would strongly urge that you find a way to get those qualities in check, since they seem to be holding you back.**

"He was right about one thing." Player looks at Carmen as she stares at the screen.

"What do you mean Red?"

"I mean, those traits did hold me back, they stopped me from seeing the truth. They stopped me from knowing exactly what I was signing up for. Black Sheep never would of turned on VILE, but Carmen can do things Black Sheep never could."

**Carmen: No. Nothing's holding me back. Not anymore.**

**Carmen sneaks out through the sewer pipeline.**

**Gray: Our first crime caper, where it all gets real!**

**Tigress: School's out, boys. Time to strut our stuff.**

**The helicopter takes off.**

**Gray: Bye-bye, Black Sheep.**

**We see that Carmen has stowed away.**

**Ending credit music plays.**

"Wait that's where its ending!" Zack shouts.

"Man it was getting really good." Ivy says.

"Guys, Sera said it was a show, so this is probably split up into episodes. If you settle down the next one will probably start playing." Carmen laughs.

 _"Actually I'm giving you guys a fifteen minute break to use the bathroom and grab some snacks between episodes."_ Sera's voice announces. Zack and Ivy jump up to take advantage,

"Uh, Miss. Sandiego?" Carmen turns to see Julia.

"You can call me Carmen."

"Uh yes, of course, Carmen. I was just wondering... well, you are working against VILE aren't you?" She asks.

"Well Jules, you'll just have to wait and find out." Carmen pats her on the shoulder before following Player over to the snack table. Watching the renowned thief Julia can't help but believe that Carmen is the good guy despite what her track record has indicated. She never actually stole the Eye of Vishnu, was foiling VILE her ultimate goal?

Fifteen minutes later everyone was back in their seats, the screen lit up again as the next episode began.


	3. Becoming Carmen Sandiego Part 2

**Helicopter blades whir. Carmen's cell phone goes off.**

**Carmen: Player, not a good time!**

"So this is what you were doing when that happened, you never told me." Player says.

**Player: Can't cite the no-cell-phone rule if you're not on campus. Taking a little field trip?**

**Carmen: What? How did you know?**

**Player: Remember how I could never hack past the jammers at your school to triangulate your location? Well, guess what? Your phone suddenly lit up on my dashboard. It looks like you're currently traveling en route to...**

**Carmen: Dude, hold that thought.**

**Man, via radio: Approaching drop point. Assume your positions.**

**Carmen: Gotta call you back!**

"Aww but I'm so fun to talk to." Player laughs, Carmen rolls her eyes at his antics but smiles at the kid she sees as a little brother.

**She ends the call. Chevre, Topo, Gray, and Tigress stand at the ready.**

**Carmen: [gasp] I don't have a parachute!**

**Gray: What are you waiting for? Cats always land on their feet!**

**He kicks Tigress forward. She screams.**

"Not gonna lie, I enjoyed that immensly." Carmen says.

"So did I." Gray laughs,

**Carmen: Heads up!**

**The last two on the plane, Carmen tackles Gray.**

**Gray: Black Sheep!?**

**Carmen: Don't let go!**

**Gray: Are you out of your mind!? You just put your safety and my entire criminal career at risk! What will the faculty do when they discover you decided to tag along on our mission?**

"If it was anyone else it would of been a lot worse." Carmen says.

"You have no idea." Shadowsan tells her. Everyone else shivers at his words.

**Carmen: Who cares? I'll be long gone.**

**Tigress: Crackle? Let's move!**

**Gray: Stay here. I mean it.**

**Carmen: Hmph. Time to crash a caper.**

**Mime Bomb pantomimes a chicken before the panel of faculty.**

**Cleo: You... are a chicken?**

"Accurate." Ivy says.

**He nods, then begins to flap his arms.**

**Cleo: Chickens do not fly!**

"Also accurate." Player snorts.

**Maelstrom: Who here thought it was a good idea to make a mime a spy?**

"Yeah who ever thought the guy that never speaks would be good at keeping secrets?" Gray chuckles.

**Brunt: Fly the coop? Black Sheep's run off with the others.**

**Shadowsan groans.**

"Love you to Shadow dude." Zack says getting the full force of Shadowsans glare in return.

**Cleo: We could have quite a mess on our hands.**

**Maelstrom: Alert the Cleaners.**

"The cleaners?" Julia asks.

"They aren't just janitors." Gray says shivering knowing they'll be coming to get him when this is all over.

**Carmen gasps.**

**Carmen: Casablanca. I'm in Morocco. I made it to the real world. ...Mission first, sight-see later.**

"Did you even know what the mission was?" Gray asks.

**She stops to take a selfie, then runs off. She walks toward a bright light source.**

**Man: Young lady? It is quite late. Do your parents know where you are?**

**Carmen: I don't even know where I am. What is this place?**

**Man: An archaeological dig site, where we search for links to our past.**

**Carmen: You mean like, dinosaur bones?**

"I would love to spend some time on an archeological dig. To learn about the past first hand like that." Julia sighs.

"Hey when this is over maybe you can come to one with me." Carmen says grinning at the woman.

"When this is over you will be in prison." Chase says. Everyone looks over at him, most of them had forgotten he was here.

**Man: Anything historic. If you've been following the news, you'll know that we just discovered a relic here dating from a much more recent era. The Eye of Vishnu. My crew identified it just days ago and are carefully unearthing it at this very moment.**

**Carmen: And you're not worried about them stealing it?**

**Man: Now, why ever would they do that? My crew is well aware that a treasure such as this belongs in a museum.**

"That it does." Carmen says remembering how beautiful the gem was.

**Carmen: Treasure? As in, worth a fortune?**

**Man: Some things possess value other than monetary, young lady. Any historic find such as this gem belongs to everyone. Its theft would rob the world of knowledge, and that would be a true crime.**

**Carmen: I... I never really thought of it that way.**

"Because VILE didn't want you to. They had complete control over you since you were only a child." Tamara says.

**The lights go out. The man reaches for a walkie-talkie as he runs off.**

**Man: Pit crew, report, please!**

**Carmen: Gray must have cut the power. This is the caper!**

**Chevre takes out two men. Tigress takes out three more. El Topo appears. Carmen takes off toward him.**

**Topo, holding the Eye of Vishnu: Black Sheep? But I thought you did not graduate.**

**Carmen: Whoa, it's amazing!**

**Gray: Black Sheep! Stay away! You'll ruin the mission!**

"Says the guy YELLING at me." Carmen says rolling her eyes.

**Man: You are in cahoots with them!?**

**Carmen: Uh, well, yes. And no. It's complicated.**

**Man: Stop, thieves!**

"The one time being called a thief didn't feel good." Carmen says. Player sees the look on her face and hugs her in an effort to comfort her.

**He charges toward El Topo, but is stopped by Gray.**

**Man: Out of my way!**

**Topo: Crackle. Remember: leave no witnesses.**

**Gray throws the man aside as El Topo escapes.**

**Carmen: Wait, what do you mean "leave no witnesses"?**

**Gray turns up the power on his Crackle Rod.**

**Carmen: Gray! No! No!**

"Nobody ever said anything about taking lives." Carmen hisses and Gray looks down feeling ashamed. Stealing was one thing, but could he really hurt someone like that?

**She tackles him. The man takes the opportunity to run away.**

**Carmen: Gray, what are you doing!? What is wrong with you!?**

**Tigress: I'll handle the runt!**

**Carmen takes the Crackle Rod and hits Tigress in the face with it.**

"She didn't protect the face." Team Red and Gray all say at once.

**Gray: Ohh... pussycat down.**

**Chevre: She did not protect the face.**

**Carmen: Gray...**

**She swings at him.**

**Gray: Hey!**

"You are dangerous enough without a weapon." Grey tells her. 

**Carmen: What are you doing!?**

**Gray: Come on, now.**

**Carmen: Tell me!**

**The Cleaners come up behind her. She swings at them, but one gets a hand over her mouth. He cell phone falls out of her pocket.**

"Oh, that can not be good." Julia says worried. She's convinced Carmen is on the side of good and doesn't want to see her get hurt.

**Boris: Back to V.I.L.E. Island with you.**

**Present Carmen: I thought I knew you like the big brother I never had, Gray. Until that moment.**

**Present Gray: What can I say? Graduation was a game-changer.**

"Yeah, for all of us." Carmen says.

**Bellum: Graduates... you did not make it this far on your grades alone.**

**Maelstrom: We have been profiling you all along to test your allegiance as well as your willingness to go to any necessary extremes.**

**Shadowsan: No one or thing must stand in the way of achieving our goals.**

**Cleo: You've earned your place at our elite table.**

**Brunt: Now hear the true name of V.I.L.E.: Villains International League of Evil.**

**"Evil" echoes.**

"So they are well aware of the fact they are the bad guys." Tamara says.

"Oh yeah, they've never tried to justify their actions as good, they just care about stealing as much as they can." Carmen answers scowling at the VILE faculty on screen.

**Present Carmen: Evil. Hmph! My entire upbringing was a lie. Stealing isn't a game. It does harm people. Especially when you're willing to steal lives.**

"I will never steal a life." Carmen says. Just for a second, Chase feels his resolve waver. Is it possible he was wrong about la femme rouge?

**Chase pulls up to the train, but it's moving again.**

**Chase: Ugh! So close!**

**He takes off again. Part of the car falls off. His cell phone rings.**

Zack, Ivy and Player are all laughing at him.

**Chase: What is it now, Ms. Argent? I am driving!**

**Julia: Inspector Devineaux, the purported crime scene is actually filled with stolen goods of all kinds. Cash, bonds, art...**

**Chase: What? Was the apartment owner not the robbery victim?**

**Julia: That's what I said. So I did some fact-checking. The owner on record isn't an individual, but an import-export company. But even more intriguing, the places Carmen Sandiego recently robbed -- the Swiss Bank, the art gallery in Cairo, the Shanghai amusement park -- all have ties to the same company.**

"So you've been stealing from VILE not for them!" Julia says. Carmen looks back and winks at her.

**Chase: Ms. Argent, what is it you are trying to say?**

**Julia: Well, what if, for whatever reason, Carmen Sandiego were a thief who only steals from other thieves?**

**Chase: Nnnno! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!**

"Yeeeees! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Player says grinning.

**His car is giving out. The gas tank is empty. When it stops, he gets out and shouts at it, then groans. Seeing an airplane landing ahead, he runs after it.**

**Chase: Interpol! Official business. I am commandeering this aircraft!**

**Gray: Our journey's winding to a close. And I'm not any closer to knowing the story behind your chic new look. Or your name.**

**He charges the Crackle Rod.**

**Carmen: [sigh] I'll do my best to cut to the chase. Things were strained on my forced return to the Isle of V.I.L.E. Sure I was on my best behavior, but I still had to endure Coach Brunt's guilt.**

**Brunt: I blame myself!**

"We blame you to." Ivy says scowling at the giant woman on screen.

**Present Carmen: And Dr. Bellum's surveillance. And Countess Cleo's attempts to tame my wild side. And Professor Maelstrom's freaky psych exams. But the worst part? I never felt more alone in my life. The Cleaners had confiscated my phone, my only lifeline to the outside world. When the new school year began, I pretend to throw myself into my coursework. But I was really just biding my time, waiting for my moment to strike.**

"Man it sucked not being able to talk to you." Player says.

"Trust me, I missed you to Player."

**Thunder crashes.**

**Present Carmen: December first. V.I.L.E.'s bookkeeper was right on schedule. My first escape attempt may have been a dry run, but this time, I was really gonna bring the rain.**

**Young Carmen touches her dolls.**

**Young Carmen: Travel light.**

**She changes into her stealth suit.**

**Maelstrom: It confounds me that a device registered to our mainland bookkeeping department ever wound up in Black Sheep's possession to begin with.**

**Bellum: It confounds me that Black Sheep never submitted the stolen property for extra credit.**

"How much extra credit would that of gotten me?" Carmen asks turning to look at Shadow San.

"Not enough to pass my class." He says back. Nobody can tell if he's being serious or not.

**She goes to the desk and picks the lock. The phone rings.**

**Player: Guten tag, Strudelhaus of Düsseldorf. Can I help you?**

Cue a lot of confused looks towards Player.

**Young Carmen: Ye-- uh, oh, I was um, looking for...**

**Player: It's me. I'm screening.**

**Young Carmen: Player.**

**Player: Where have you been? Strange people have been answering your phone.**

**Carmen: It's not my phone. I stole it.**

**Player: So you're a shoplifter. And you haven't called me all summer long because you've been in jail.**

"No, way worse then jail." Carmen says.

**Carmen: [sigh] Player, remember when you told me you used your wicked skills for good?**

**Player: The white hat hacker's code.**

**Carmen: What would you say if I told you I had wicked skills too, from being raised in a school for thieves?**

**Player: I'd say that would explain a lot.**

Player laughs.

"It explained so much!"

**Carmen: Don't go anywhere.**

**She sneaks out of the room. Spots the hard drive.**

**Carmen: Player? I'm staring at a hard drive containing data that could fuel a criminal empire for a year. This might be my only shot to secure it.**

**Player: Then use those wicked skills already.**

**She sneaks over to it, but just as she's about to grab it...**

**Maelstrom, over an intercom: Booker. What is keeping you? We are anxiously awaiting the upload.**

**Cookie: Have you ever heard of weather, Gunnar? I had to hang my wet things!**

**She walks away with the drive.**

"Ooh too bad, what now?" Gray asks not knowing what happens next.

**Carmen: Gah! Missed it. If anyone sees me take it, I'll never make it off this island. I need to avoid detection at all costs. Aw, crud.**

**She realizes she's just walked by Mime Bomb.**

**Carmen: Mimosa Bombosa. What are you up to? Stopping to smell the roses?**

**Player: This is the most one-sided conversation I've ever heard.**

Everyone except Chase, Zari and Shadowsan laugh.

**Carmen: Shh, quiet! ...Not you. Duh. Okay, happy gardening.**

**She walks away.**

**Carmen: All good. It was just some creepy mime who hangs around campus watching everything. And everyone. Because he's a spy and a snitch. Nobody likes a tattletale!**

**She tackles him and locks him in a storage closet.**

**Carmen: And don't even think about picking the lock.**

"He's probably thinking about it." Gray chuckles.

**She returns to steal the toolkit, then runs after Cookie, who is at the elevator.**

**Carmen: Keycard-activated elevator. If she makes it to the server room, she'll upload the data.**

**Player: So you can't let her see you take the drive. But if that elevator leaves without you, game over.**

**Carmen: Gotta think fast.**

"Quick thinking is something you can do." Ivy grins.

**She slides the toolkit across the floor to the elevator, just narrowly preventing the doors from closing. When they re-open, she walks in. Cookie gasps.**

**Carmen: Oh! Sorry about the scare, Ma'am. I'm an IT trainee, and it's imperative that I check the server room pronto. For, um, loose cables.**

**The doors close.**

**Cookie: My, you've grown.**

**Carmen: Yes, I have. Um, and with age comes maturity. Which is why I was so anxious to catch you, Ms. Booker. So we could talk somewhere private. I... I just wanted you to know how super ashamed I am of all the really dumb pranks I've pulled on you over the years. I apologize.**

"Not bad, get her to lower her guard by saying something she never expected. Probably threw her off her rhythm." Gray says. 

(A/N STREET SMARTS)

**Cookie: I wondered about the absence of a water balloon attack tonight. First time in quite a few years. ...I'll blame your unusual upbringing. One can't be expected to behave honorably when raised among thieves, after all.**

"Isn't there an honor among thieves?" Chase asks. He's calmed down starting to accept that maybe Carmen isn't who he thought she was.

"Only among other VILE operatives. If they aren't with VILE then its steal from everyone." Carmen tells him.

**Carmen: Shake on it, Ms. Booker?**

**Cookie: Call me Cookie.**

**They reach the server room floor. Cookie exits the elevator.**

**Cookie: Young lady, you seem like a smart cookie. If you wish to walk in my shoes someday, set your sights higher than pulling pranks or picking pockets. White-collar crime is where the real money is.**

**Carmen: Thank you for the career advice. I will take it to heart.**

**Cookie: Arrivederci.**

**The elevator doors close. Cookie approaches the computer.**

"Wait! What about the hard drive?" Zack asks. Ivy punches then shushes him.

**Cookie: Children.**

**She realizes she can't put what she's carrying into the computer slot.**

**Cookie: Huh? Whatever can the problem...?**

**When she holds it up, she realizes she's holding the toolkit.**

"OH! Bait and switch." Zack says.

**Cookie: Bait-and-switch!**

**She presses a button. An alarm blares and everything is illuminated in a bright red light.**

**Carmen: Code red. They're onto me. Player? Hello? Gah! Signals are jammed!**

"You have no idea how badly that freaked me out. I thought they got you and I was never gonna hear from you again." Player says. Carmen hugs him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Maelstrom: Dr. Bellum, care to pinpoint the origin of the code red?**

**Bellum: The server room.**

**Carmen runs through the sewer.**

**Carmen: My ride should still be waiting.**

**She can't get the grate off. A closer look reveals it's been bolted in place.**

**Carmen: No! No!**

**She sinks down.**

**Brunt: It's past curfew. All students are in their bunks. Except for...**

**Shadowsan: Black Sheep.**

**Cleo: The girl must be punished.**

"The girl must escape." Zack says.

"Dude, she does escape." Ivy reminds him.

**Shadowsan gets a sword. Carmen continues to sneak toward the door.**

**Carmen: Ugh! Hall monitors.**

**Cookie: Gunnar, the child is certainly a menace, but placing the entire island on lockdown?**

**Maelstrom: The "child" may have compromised V.I.L.E.'s income for the entire coming year, thanks to you. We must retrieve that drive!**

**Cookie: Well, it's out of my hands now, so please provide me with clearance to leave.**

**Maelstrom: Fine. Good riddance.**

"Thank you Maelstrom." Carmen says with a smirk peaking everyone's curiosity.

**Cookie: Thank you very much. I'll just collect my coat and be off.**

**Carmen runs off. She spots Cookie's coat and hat.**

**Carmen: Whoa. Code red.**

"So that's where your signature look comes from." Julia says.

"You can always find good in the bad. And my red hot look is one of them." Carmen says.

**Maelstrom: Cleaners, our bookkeeper has caused enough damage for one visit. Allow her to vacate the premises. Or terminate her if the mood strikes you, and I wouldn't complain.**

**Carmen has stolen a pair of high heels along with Cookie's coat and hat. She tries to walk right past them, her head down to hide her face.**

"That might be the riskiest escape plan you could of chosen. Yet, ingenious." Gray says.

**Cleaner: Ms. Booker?**

**Carmen gasps, pausing.**

**Cleaner: Until next year.**

**Cleaner: Bon voyage.**

**With a beep, the door opens.**

**Carmen: Arriverderci!**

"Nice touch." Tamara says chuckling.

**As soon as they turn their backs, she breathes a sigh of relief.**

**Brunt: Any sign of her?**

**She and Maelstrom hear banging and open a nearby door to find Cookie, barefoot and tied up.**

**Maelstrom: Cleaners!**

**Carmen is running across the campus.**

**Shadowsan: She's nearly gone! Prepare air support!**

**He draws his sword and runs after her.**

**Maelstrom: Captain, be on alert. The lady in red is no lady.**

"Excuse me? Then what exactly am I?" Carmen asks. Nobody quite knows how to answer her.

**He draws a crossbow. Carmen throws something metal at him, knocking him unconscious.**

**Cleaner: She will never outrace us by boat.**

**Cleaner: Pity.**

**The engine stalls. When they look, they see the wires have been cut.**

**Boris: She does not miss a trick.**

"I... didn't do that." Carmen says confused. 

**Carmen jumps onto the boat, then notices Shadowsan in pursuit. She tries to operate it, but it doesn't move.**

**Carmen: No... Hmmm...**

**It needs a key. She jumps down to grab it, then flees back to the boat.**

**Shadowsan: Black Sheep!**

"RUN!" Zack and Ivy shout together.

**She turns the key. The engine starts, and she flies away seconds before Shadowsan gets close enough to board.**

**Carmen: I pass, you fail.**

**He sheathes his sword. She moves away from the island, then calls Player.**

**Player: Hello?**

**Carmen: Player, I made it. I'm off the island. I need to know where on Earth I am.**

**Player: Triangulating your position... The Canary Islands.**

**Carmen: A Spanish settlement just off the coast of Western Africa. It was an interesting place to grow up, but it's time to see the rest of the world. No more bookkeepers, and no more V.I.L.E.**

"Well, not quite." Carmen says smirking at the irony that she's using what VILE taught her in order to stop them.

**Player: You'll need a passport, and I don't think Black Sheep's gonna cut it.**

**She had been about to throw the hat into the water, but pauses.**

**Player: You do have a name, don't you?**

**She looks at the label on the hat: "Carmen Brand Outerwear: San Diego."**

**Carmen: It's... Carmen. Carmen Sandiego. Now, about this whole white-hat thing... does it have to be white?**

"So that's how Carmen Sandiego came to be." Tamara says.

"What do you think inspector Devineaux? Is la femme rouge the evil thief you believed?" Julia asks turning to her partner.

"I suppose... I could have been wrong. She is still a thief, but she is not evil." He says looking anywhere but the people in the room.

"Aww inspector, you can admit it, I know you like me." Carmen says. He just huffs and slumps down in his seat.

**Present Gray: End of the line. We miss you, Black Sheep. V.I.L.E. wants a truce.**

**Present Carmen: They want me stealing for them, instead of from them.**

**Gray: You've proven yourself. It's all you've ever wanted, isn't it?**

"That has nothing to do with it, does it?" Gray asks. Carmen shakes her head.

"VILE is hurting people. They have to be stopped." Gray looks at her, and wonders if he really made the right choice joining VILE.

**The plane pursues the train.**

**Chase: Ha ha!**

**Gray: The League's offering you a full pardon. Even Shadowsan's on board. They'll make things right if you just come home. Where you belong.**

**Carmen: I was hoping we'd end up on the same side again tonight, Gray. My side.**

"I still... never mind." Carmen says, only her team hears her.

**He sighs.**

**Gray: Still in a league of your own.**

**He charges the Crackle Rod.**

**Gray: Bye-bye, Black Sheep.**

**Carmen: You weren't listening. I go by Carmen now.**

**She lunges for him and moves the Crackle Rod so it's not pointing at her. The two fight. She grabs it from him.**

**Gray: Hmph. Fingerprint recognition.**

**He starts to grab it away, but she roundhouse kicks him into the window.**

"He didn't protect the face." Team red all says.

"Is this going to be a running thing?" Zari asks annoyed.

"If they don't start protecting the face, yeah probably." Carmen says with a grin.

**Gray: Oof!**

**Carmen: They never protect the face.**

**She breaks the rod.**

**Player: Red. You're back online. I miss anything juicy?**

**Carmen: Nothing you don't already know.**

"Uh, there were a couple things in there I didn't know." Player says.

**Chase gets onto the train. He sees her coat and hat...**

**Chase: Carmen Sandiego, you are under arrest!**

**He removes the hat to find Gray, unconscious.**

"That's a good look for you Gray." Ivy says snickering.

"How many of those do you have?" Gray asks.

"More then enough." Is the response he gets.

**Chase: Nnnnno!**

**Carmen is walking away. She pauses to smile at him, then disappears.**

**Chase: No! Not again!**

**The train is moving. His phone rings.**

**Chase: Yes? What is it?**

**Julia: Inspector Devineaux we turned up something rather astonishing. I believe it's the Eye of Vishnu, from the unsolved Morocco heist. We found it between the couch cushions. Almost as if...**

**Chase: Let me guess. "Almost as if Carmen Sandiego wanted us to find it." Hah! If our thief left such a treasure behind, she must have gotten away with something truly priceless.**

"Priceless... oh yeah. Beyond priceless." Carmen says.

**Player: Wait, seriously? You didn't take the gemstone?**

**Carmen: Total win-win. I knew Interpol would get it back where it belonged, which left my hands free to take the real treasure: my oldest traveling companions. Like an archaeology find, the only link I have to my past. I have Gray to thank for using them to bait me.**

**She presses the tracking sticker onto a ship going the opposite direction as hers.**

**Carmen: Now, did you wire the proceeds from the Shanghai job to the next nonprofits on my list?**

"You're giving the money you steal from VILE to charity? Ooh the faculty has to hate that." Gray says.

"They do. Immensely." Shadowsan says. Carmen is the only one that catches what he said. "They", did he not count himself among them in this?

**Player: Food bank, homeless shelter, orphanage. Check. I even had time to decrypt the next entry. Another secret V.I.L.E. hideout. Located in Southeast Asia on the island of Java.**

**Carmen: Just when I thought I was through with islands. [sigh] Paris will be here. We need to stay one step ahead of V.I.L.E. while we still have the advantage.**

**Player: I'll book you a red-eye.**

**A boat with a man and a woman standing on it follows.**

**Woman: Chief, we have Carmen Sandiego in our sights.**

"So we're finally going to learn about them. This should be interesting." Player says.

**An excerpt from the theme music plays. Ending credit music plays.**

A timer for fifteen minutes appears on the screen. Everyone gets up to stretch, use the bathroom and grab a snack or drink. 

Gray is watching Carmen wanting to have a word with her, but her team are stuck to her side like glue. He decided they'll probably be here a while so he'll have the chance at some point.

Shadowsan also wants to speak to Carmen alone, but everyone still believes him to be completely loyal to VILE, nobody in the room trusts him. Smart on their part he knows but it makes explaining himself to Carmen a challenge.

The timer runs down and everyone takes their seat so the next episode may begin.


	4. The Sticky Rice Caper

_"All right everyone, time to take a look into.... YOUR FUTURE!"_ Sera declares dramatically. This the the part that Carmen has been eager to see. Not reliving her past, but to see what happens on the path she has chosen to take.

The episode begins.

**Theme music plays.**

**Player: Heads up, Red. I took the liberté of notifying your ground crew of the change in plans.**

Zack and Ivy high five.

"Finally we make our debut." Ivy says.

**Carmen: Copy that, Player. Heading for rendezvous... as soon as we lose the looky-loos.**

**She opens a mirror and zooms in behind her. With the press of a button, Player can see the people pursuing her.**

**Player: I thought you ditched Interpol back on the train.**

**Carmen: I did. These stiffs are too slick for Interpol, but not sleazy enough for V.I.L.E. Hey Zack, can you shake the tail?**

"Oh look, it's Zari." Player says.

**Zack: Haha, I can shake it all night long.**

**Carmen: Not your booty. The tail.**

**Zack: We were never here.**

**The boat speeds up. The pursuers try to follow. Zack steers the boat through a stream of other boats, but doesn't lose them.**

**Carmen: Zack, they're coming in hot.**

**Zack: Follow at a safe distance, people! And no texting while boating.**

**He speeds up. They do too.**

"Oh you do not want to challenge me when it comes to driving." Zack says grinning.

**Carmen: Player, about that rendezvous...**

**Player: Three steps ahead of you, Red.**

**A very large ship appears, turning in such a way that it will block the pursuing ship.**

**Player: Three... two...**

**Zack: Hang onto your hoodie.**

**Player: One.**

**Zack: Whoo!**

**Zack and Carmen's boat glides past, but the pursuers' boat crashes.**

"OH! That has got to hurt!" Gray laughs along with Team Red.

**Woman: You! Out of the way!**

**Ivy: Uh... Parlez-vous Français?**

"She speaks French in the most un-French accent imaginable." Julia chuckles. Most of them are having a good laugh at ACME's expense. Chase is just happy they aren't laughing at him this time.

**Woman: Move it, now!**

**Ivy: Ah! You're saying you don't like where I parked the barge.**

**Carmen: Ivy, your chariot awaits.**

**Ivy: Talk about a close shave.**

**She rips off the disguise and runs away as they climb on-board, then jumps off into Carmen and Zack's boat.**

**Ivy: Sayonara, mon amigos!**

**Zack: Alright, Sis, bring on the grub.**

**Ivy: Whoa! Were you not informed that Operation Picnique a la Parisian was canceled?**

"What? NO! But the cheese and the hoagie rolls!" Zack cries out.

**Zack: What? Ivy! You had one little job to do while I picked up Carmen at the train station. One! Rustle up big blocks of tangy cheese and those long, fresh-baked hoagie rolls.**

"I get the feeling this won't be the first time we hear something twice." Carmen says shaking her head. Zack shuts up once Ivy punches him.

**Carmen: Yum, baguettes.**

**Zack: Not helping, Carm.**

**Ivy: I had my orders, little bro. Boot the buns and cut the cheese to save your bacon.**

**Zack: Ugh! Bacon!? Definitely not helping.**

"You guys are making me hungry." Zack says as he shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

**Player: So... how long before you toss them off the plane?**

**Carmen: Eh. In-flight entertainment. So, we're off to Indonesia.**

**Player: Yup. The Southeast Asian country situated between the Pacific and Indian Oceans. And get this. It's made up of seventeen-thousand-plus islands. Who knew there were that many on the planet?**

"Due to the broad definition of the term island, it's actually quite impossible to determine how many exist on earth." Julia says.

"Woah, there must be a lot thought." Player says.

"Yes, there are a lot. Thousands of them." Julia says.

**Carmen: Did you know that all those islands contain the fourth largest population in the world after China, India, and the United States?**

**Player: That's a lot of mouths to feed.**

**Carmen: No doubt the reason Indonesia produces 70 million tons of rice a year. It's their staple food, Player.**

**Player: It says here some islands are home to the Komodo dragon, the world's largest lizard. They can grow up to ten feet long!**

"And venomous." Gray adds.

**Carmen: I'll skip the petting zoo. But I've always wanted to see Wayang shadow puppetry. It's over a thousand years old, but still performed at festivals there today.**

**Player: The V.I.L.E. hideout you're looking for is located on Java, home to Indonesia's capital city, Jakarta.**

**Carmen: I hear it's called the Big Durian, named after their native fruit. You know, like New York City's called the Big Apple.**

**Player: Well, the spiky fruit may taste sweet and delicious, but it smells like unwashed gym socks stuffed with rotten onions.**

"You'd know all about that Gray. We had to live with you and your socks for almost ten months." Carmen says with a smirk.

"Ouch, hurtful." He snarks right back.

**Carmen: Well that stinks.**

**Player: I know, right? Smelly fruit!**

**Carmen: No. Facial recognition scan drew blanks.**

**Player: Well, if your new fans aren't V.I.L.E., and they're not Interpol... then who are they?**

"Ain't that the question." Ivy mutters to her brother.

**Julia: Apologies for the delay, Inspector Devineaux. I came to Paris as soon as I could.**

**Chase: Perfect timing, Ms. Argent. Her victim regained consciousness only moments ago and awaits us for questioning.**

"Victim? Are you talking about Gray?" Carmen asks.

"I must be, future me must believe him to be a victim of your thievery." Chase says.

**Julia: Does it strike you as odd that Carmen Sandiego would harm an innocent bystander?**

**Chase: He is a witness. He saw her face. What more motive would she need?**

**Julia: Do you find it curious that he had no identification, not even a train ticket?**

**Chase: The Scarlet Outlaw clearly stole the poor man's wallet.**

"Petty theft? Really? Unless he had something I needed or I had to find out his identity I wouldn't be picking pockets." Carmen says rolling her eyes.

**Julia: That would certainly be a valid assumption...**

**Chase: Of course it would. Thank you.**

**Julia: But petty theft seems below the station of an acknowledged super-thief.**

"Thank you Jules, please Inspector, listen to her." Carmen says.

**Chase: Perhaps you should stop interrogating me and save the questioning for...**

**He opens the door. Gray is gone.**

**Chase: ...Our witness? Where did he disappear to?**

**Julia: According to the ledger, the subject was released.**

**Chase: What? By whose authority?**

"VILE's I'm assuming." Tamara says.

"You would assume correctly." Shadowsan says. He refuses to look at the woman, he knew that face, he knew what she had done. He feared what would happen if Carmen found out how that woman was connected to her.

**Gray: Ahh, chauffeured limo service. Sure beats trawling through sewer tunnels for a jailbreak, eh, mates? So, what's my next assignment? Secure the finest eclairs in Paris for Coach Brunt?**

**The Cleaners, who are driving, put a screen up so they can't hear him anymore. He knocks on it.**

"Man I wish I could do that all the time. It looks satisfying." Carmen says.

"But then you would be deprived of my sultry voice." Gray says winking at her.

"Yeah wouldn't that be a tragedy." Carmen replies her voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Cleaner: Extraction complete.**

**Maelstrom: Thank you, Cleaners, for mopping up this little spill. We have Crackle in our custody, Dr. Bellum. Shall we initiate standard debriefing protocol? ...Doctor, please, you spread yourself far too thin. Pick a screen.**

**Bellum: Professor Maelstrom, I happen to be laser-focused on a matter of grave urgency right now. Hmm... that's not it. Nope, not that either. Cute... Oh dear, where was that? Ah, here. Our intelligence indicates that the student formerly known as Black Sheep has departed from Paris and is currently en route to Java, where I maintain certain assets. Troubling news, considering the damage she inflicted upon our French hideaway last night.**

"Assets... Oh god please tell me its not her instant rice!" Carmen says.

"What's so bad about instant rice?" Tamara asks.

"VILE brand instant rice, and vile does not even begim to describe the taste." Carmen says shuddering.

**Maelstrom: The Red Rogue does seem on a tear lately. Fortunately, one of our finest operatives is currently stationed in the region.**

**Zack is driving Carmen and Ivy.**

**Zack: I haven't seen a single drive-through. I'm gonna faint from hunger, here!**

**Ivy: Ugh! Just think of something other than takeout, like... stakeout.**

**Zack: Reminds me too much of meat.**

**Ivy: As in casing a joint? You know, like the night we first met Carmen.**

**Zack: Right! She was casing the same joint! Who'd ever guess a South Boston donut shop would be a front for a super secret crime empire? [gags] Ugh, donuts baked by V.I.L.E. sure taste vile. Uch.**

"Okay that is a story I'm interested in hearing." Gray says.

**Ivy: Ha! There. You can thank me now for ruining your appetite.**

**Carmen: Right there Player's intel was spot-on. It's a Dr. Saira Bellum R &D lab.**

"Her... her name is a pun?" Chase asks.

"It's better not to think about it." Carmen tells him.

**The car pulls up.**

**Ivy: Something tells me "R" don't stand for "rubies."**

**Zack: And "D" don't stand for "dollars." Or "donuts."**

**Carmen is already out of the car and putting on her coat.**

**Zack: Whoa, Carm. You wearing a coat? In this heat?**

**Ivy: It's like, 110 degrees.**

**Carmen: A lady needs her tools.**

"Besides I grew up on VILE island, I'm used to the heat." Carmen shrugs.

**They sneak toward the building.**

**Carmen: Plan A: bring out Red Drone.**

**The drone flies closer to the building.**

**Ivy: Red Drone has a visual. And... in she goes.**

**Zack: Wait, hold on. Red Drone's a "she"?**

"Red drone is awesome, of course she's a she." Ivy says rolling her eyes.

**Ivy: Red Drone's awesome. Of course she's a she.**

The group chuckles as Ivy blushes at repeating her future self.

**The drone cuts a hole in a vent, revealing a multitude of lasers.**

**Zack: State of the art! Hey, how can anyone walk around in there with laser beams pointing all over the place?**

**Carmen: Nobody's home.**

"That will make it easier to look around right?" Chase asks.

"Yeah, but it also means that they're ready to enact their plan." Carmen says.

**The drone maneuvers around the lasers and sticks a USB into a port.**

**Carmen: Your turn, Player.**

**He types.**

**Player: Security cams disabled. Back door open.**

**The three of them walk in.**

**Carmen: No guards, no lab techs...**

**She touches a mug.**

**Carmen: Still warm. They just left.**

**She plugs a USB device into a computer.**

**Carmen: Player, up for a fishing expedition?**

**Player: Casting off.**

Zack shivers.

"Did you have to mention fish?"

**Zack: Who doesn't finish lunch? Well, more rice bowls for me~**

**Carmen: Zack, these aren't rice bowls. They're petri dishes filled with rice, covered in some sort of... fungus.**

**Ivy: Dude, like mushrooms?**

**Player: Like spores. Super spores, to be exact. Genetically engineered to feed on rice. I pulled the data from a folder labeled "Operation Sticky Rice."**

"Really don't want to know what those would do inside the human body." Gray says.

**Carmen: What do you mean, "feed on rice"?**

**Player: Just how it sounds, Red. These super spores take to grain like termites to wood. According to Bellum's research, these organisms can wipe out entire crops in a matter of hours.**

**Carmen: A bioweapon. And if V.I.L.E. cleared out because they knew we were coming, they no doubt took their entire stockpile of spores with them. Player, can you pinpoint any likely targets?**

"How about all of Indonesia?" Zari says.

"Over two hundred million people rely on those rice crops." Julia say looking worried. Everyone in the room looked concerned, except Shadowsan who maintained his neutral scowl.

**Player: You're surrounded by likely targets. Indonesia produces 70 million tons of rice per year, remember?**

**Ivy: So V.I.L.E. wipes out some rice fields.**

**Zack: Order pizza, problem solved, right?**

**Carmen: Rice is Indonesia's staple food. If crops are destroyed, its entire population could go hungry.**

**Zack: Way hungrier than I'm feeling now.**

**Ivy: So what can we do about it? We're not the grain police, we're thieves.**

**Carmen: We can see to it Bellum never gets a chance to use her super spores... by stealing them.**

"Never would of guessed." Gray snorts.

**Ivy: I like it. But how are we supposed to find teeny, tiny spores in a great big rainforest?**

**Zack: Hey, check it out. Truck tracks.**

"Oh like that." Player snickers.

**Carmen: And we know they just left.**

**They speed following the tracks.**

**Ivy: One thing still doesn't click. What's in it for V.I.L.E.? Why would they go through all the trouble of engineering some crazy food shortage crisis?**

**Carmen: To force a hungry population to buy V.I.L.E. brand instant imitation rice, at inflated prices, no doubt. They tried to feed it to us back on the island, but "vile" doesn't even begin to describe how bad it was.**

**Young Carmen spits out the spoonful of rice and starts to cry.**

"Aww, poor little Black Sheep." Gray teases. He's taken by surprise when he's suddenly wiping a cupcake off his face. When he looks over to Team Red Player is facing him with a giant smirk on his face.

"Seriously kid?" He asks.

"Yeah, want another one?" Player asks holding up another cupcake.

"No no, I'm good. Really." Gray didn't let his guard down until the kid was back in his seat.

**Carmen: If Dr. Bellum thinks I'll stand by while she risks people starving so V.I.L.E. can make a quick buck... [laughs] She has a surprise coming.**

**Zack: Carm.**

**Carmen: Hmm, I'll take a shortcut.**

**She jumps from the car and uses her hang-glider to get to the truck below.**

**Tigress: Something tells me that was no komodo dragon. Hiysss.**

"Wow, real genius she is." Ivy says rolling her eyes.

**Carmen: Tigress. Haven't seen you since...**

**Tigress: Morocco. The pit. You broke my glasses.**

"You didn't protect the face." Carmen and Gray say at the same time.

**Carmen: You didn't protect the face.**

**Tigress: You may want to protect yours before I rearrange it! Hyah! Mrow! Hyah!**

**The two fight on top of the truck.**

**Ivy: Carmen's occupied. I'll take the rear.**

**Zack and Ivy catch up. Ivy jumps onto the back of the truck and picks the lock, Carmen and Tigress still fighting.**

**Carmen: What's in the truck, Tigress?**

**Tigress: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**Carmen: Yes, I would. That's why I'm asking.**

"Red, that's like when the inspector demanded you open the door. The enemy doesn't just divulge their information." Player laughs.

"They do if you ask the right question." Carmen tells him.

**Tigress' claws break open a durian, which splats onto Zack's windshield.**

**Zack: Haha, oh yeah baby! Fruity goodness! [sniff] Oh...**

**He eats it anyway.**

**Zack: Mmm.**

**Ivy gets the lock open, and the doors swing open. She holds on for dear life.**

**Zack: Sis!**

**Ivy: Oh boy. Whoa, whoa! Zack! Whoa! Help me, over here!**

**Carmen: Ivy, I'm gonna shoot you a line!**

**She tries, but gets grabbed by Tigress.**

**Tigress: Now, about that little nip and tuck...**

"I'm happy with the way I look, thanks."

**Zack: Ivy!**

**She jumps onto his car, then falls inside. She sniffs.**

**Ivy: Uh, whoa! What crawled in here and died!?**

**Carmen and Tigress keep fighting. Carmen kicks her off and looks inside the truck.**

**Carmen: Skyrockets!**

"An ingenious method of spreading the spore. Nobody would suspect fireworks." Julia says.

"Can you not compliment VILE?" Zari snaps.

"No she's right. As evil as they are, understanding them will help us catch them. Knowing who they are and how they operate, perhaps that's why Carmen has had more luck then us in regards to foiling them." Tamara says watching the young woman interact with her friends.

**Tigress charges at her. Carmen's grappling hook catches on Zack and Ivy's car, and she ends up falling off the truck. Tigress scoffs.**

**Player: If Dr. Bellum's bioweapon requires a launch mechanism, that would explain the fireworks you saw in the truck.**

**Carmen: Bellum's super spores must be packed into the pods of the skyrockets. Player, where would someone go to see fireworks around here?**

**Player: Hmm. It's not New Year's Eve. And Indonesians don't celebrate the Fourth of July. But there is a Shadow Puppet Festival tonight, not too far from you. Just outside of Jakarta.**

**Carmen: Let me guess, bordering a swath of interconnected rice paddies?**

**Player: You're suave and you're psychic. So, why is V.I.L.E. sneaking around? Why not have Tigress find the nearest rice crop and scatter the spores?**

"That's just not how VILE does things." Gray says.

**Carmen: Not V.I.L.E.'s style. They never operate without a smokescreen and they never show their true face.**

**Julia: No face, no name, no fingerprints. It's as if our witness didn't exist.**

"Too bad, my face is worth remembering." Gray says with a smirk. Cue the eye rolls.

**Chase: Are you trying to rub it in, Ms. Argent? Because you are doing a sensational job of it. We know that he indeed exists, because some faceless, nameless paper-pusher here at Interpol, Paris approves his release.**

**Julia: Then perhaps you were right, Inspector. The man must have been innocent.**

**Chase: Of course I was right. Which means the only link I have to Carmen Sandiego is long gone.**

"Uh... inspector..." Player starts but is interupted.

"Yes I am aware young man, but this is the future and has not happened yet." Chase says defensively.

**Julia: It all seems very strange, as if details are lurking just out of view. Somewhere in the shadows.**

**Kids laugh as they watch a shadow puppet play.**

**Player: The fireworks finale would most likely launch from behind the main stage.**

**Carmen: I'll check it out. In the meantime, Zack, Ivy, keep a lookout for over-sized kitty cats.**

**Zack: We're your eyes in the sky, Carm.**

**Ivy: Until someone spikes a face-plant. Whoa, whoa...**

"Have you ever walked on stilts before?" Julia asks the siblings who both shake their head.

"Nope, never." Ivy says.

**Tigress: Dr. Bellum, bioweapons are locked, loaded, and ready to launch.**

**Bellum: Tigress, you know the rules. Nothing must seem out of the ordinary. The fireworks must launch as scheduled, when the puppet show is over, and not a moment before.**

**Tigress: You do realize that means risking another surprise visit by Fedora the Explorer, or whatever she's calling herself these days.**

"Honestly if VILE knocked it off with the theatrics stopping them would be a much bigger challenge." Carmen says.

**Carmen: You can call me Carmen.**

**Carmen jumps down and kicks her to the ground.**

**Carmen: Name-calling: another reason I unfriended you.**

"Yeah that's the main reason." Gray scoffs making Player laugh. Gray sees that as a win, Carmen is close with the kid so getting on his good side seemed like a good move.

**Tigress: She's here! Permission to break protocol and launch the spores? ...Dr. Bellum?**

**The connection cuts out.**

**Bellum: I'm sorry, what was that?**

**She's watching a video of a cat playing piano.**

"Does she have ADHD? This seems like a really bad time to get distracted." Tamara says chuckling.

"You are most likely correct." Shadowsan says.

**Tigress and Carmen fight. The puppeteers get scared and run off, stopping the show.**

**Kids: Aww...**

**Ivy: Carmen? You alri-- whoa!**

**Tigress has stolen one of her stilts and wields it against Carmen. Ivy falls to the ground. Zack hops down and hands Carmen one of his.**

**Zack: All yours, Carm.**

**Carmen: Green bad, red good.**

"An odd juxtaposition." Julia mutters to herself.

**Zack: Naturally.**

**Carmen and Tigress fight in front of the shadow puppet stage. The musicians decide to go with it and start playing again.**

**Kids: Ooh...**

"Honestly that looks way more entertaining then the shadow puppets." Chase says.

**Carmen is knocked down. Tigress bows. Carmen kicks her but ends up knocking down a light.**

**Kids: Aww...**

**Tigress: Puppet show's over.**

**She runs away, lights a match, and drops it with a trail leading to the skyrockets.**

**Tigress: Word of advice? Don't eat the tainted rice.**

"Word of advice, deflate your ego." Carmen says rolling her eyes.

**Zack and Ivy pick up the spore-infested skyrockets and move them, a set of regular skyrockets in their place.**

**Carmen: The show must go on.**

**Zack: The bad pods are under lock and key like you asked, Carm.**

**Ivy: Let's get 'em far away from here.**

**Carmen: After we grab a bite. Who's up for a rice bowl? My treat.**

"I don't think I'll be eating rice for a while after this." Gray says.

**Zack: Ah-ha! Nice job, Sis!**

**Ivy: Yeah, alright!**

**Gray: I did my best, but that Carmen Sandiego is one jumpy 'roo!**

**Bellum: Thanks to her, I am stuck with warehouses filled with imitation instant rice and no one to sell it to.**

"Good, you can suffer through eating it yourself." Zack says.

**They enter a dark room full of unknown devices.**

Shadowsan sighs knowing what's coming for Crackle, and knowing this is most likely why he was here.

**Gray: So Tigress failed her mission too, eh?**

**Maelstrom: Have a seat. Please.**

**He hesitates, but does.**

"I don't like the looks of this." Gray says nervously.

**Maelstrom: You went to school here, Mr. Crackle. To fail is forgivable. But to allow yourself to be captured? Tsk-tsk-tsk. Your misstep could have put the entire academy at risk.**

**Gray: Well, it... it won't happen again, I assure you.**

**Shackles bind his wrists and ankles to the chair.**

**Maelstrom: Oh, we assure you that it won't.**

**Bellum: Relax, this won't hurt a bit.**

**Gray: No, please!**

**Bellum: Just a light tingling sensation. Then, happy days.**

"Wait what? What happened to me? What are they going to do?" Gray asks freaking out. 

"You will survive the procedure." Shadowsan says. Everyone looks at him getting ready to demand answers but think better of it. If he wanted to say more he would of.

**A man cleans up the festival area the next day. The two agents who were pursuing her by boat are present. The woman makes a phone call.**

**Woman: We lost Carmen Sandiego. Yes, again. [to the man] Chief wants us to initiate Plan B.**

"Plan B? Who even are you and why are you after me?" Carmen asks with no answer. 

The timer appears on the screen, the air is tense as people get up. Everyone has growing lists of questions and no answers to them. Hopefully the next episode will bring some light to the shadows.


	5. The Fishy Doubloon Caper

Everyone settles in for the next episode.

**Theme music plays.**

**The elevator dings. Chase and Julia step into the parking garage.**

**Chase: No witness to question. No thieving scoundrel in custody, and not one single red thread to pull. I pursued Carmen Sandiego all the way to Paris and back with nothing to show for my efforts. ...Eh, almost nothing.**

**Julia: I recommend re-examining the penthouse Ms. Sandiego purportedly attempted to rob here in Poitiers.**

**Chase: Did rob, Ms. Argent! I watched our super thief spirit into the night with a stolen object stuffed in her black sack.**

"Technically since it was mine, it wasn't stolen." Carmen points out.

**He dumps a bunch of mints into his mouth and starts to chew them.**

**Julia: That many mints can't be good for an empty stomach.**

**Chase: Good night, Ms. Argent.**

**Julia: Before I go, you may want to check your fuel--**

**Chase: Now.**

"RUDE!" Ivy shouts throwing her hands in the air.

**She squares her shoulders and walks away. He tries to start the car, but indeed, there is no fuel. He gets out of the car.**

**Chase: Ugh. It seems you were right. I'm all out of--**

**When he looks to his side, the person beside him is not Julia but rather one of the mysterious agents that have been following Carmen. She holds up a gun-like device, and a puff of smoke blasts into his face.**

**Chase: Gas?**

"Woah, not cool dudes." Zack says. Everyone turns to look at Agent Zari who has no reaction to the events on screen.

**He passes out, the man coming up from behind to catch him. Meanwhile, Julia sighs, stops walking, and turns back to check on him... but finds no one.**

**Julia: Inspector? Where in the world did you go?**

**Seagulls cry. We dive into the ocean. Carmen is swimming in a scuba suit.**

**Player: Hola, Red. How's sunny Ecuador?**

"Ecuador this time, how fascinating." Julia says.

**Carmen: Oh... wet.**

**Player: I'm sure you'll get to see more of South America after your swim. Maybe even paddle further down to Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

"Player, I'm not ready to go there yet." Carmen says.

**Carmen: Not sure I'm ready to visit my birthplace. Not without any real clues to my past. What can you tell me about the shipwreck we're looking for?**

**Player: The satellite images I intercepted show you're warm. Just keep an eye out for the equator. It's a giant red line.**

**Carmen: Very funny, Player. The equator's a giant imaginary red line that divides our world into northern and southern hemispheres.**

**Player: Well, Ecuador sits right on the equator, and it looks like the South American country is known for two big exports: bananas and tuna.**

Zack groans.

"Why do we have to keep bringing up fish?" He asks.

**Carmen: Huh. I wonder how a banana-fish sandwich would taste. Bet you didn't know the catch of the day is always transported up the Andes Mountains to Quito, the second-highest capital city in the world.**

"What's the highest?" Gray asks.

"Sucre, Bolivia is the highest capital in the world at 2,750 meters." Carmen tells him.

**Player: My nose is bleeding just thinking about it. But back down at sea level, the 19th century trading vessel you're looking for might have been transporting Spanish doubloons when it sunk. A big enough haul of these gold coins could be worth millions today. Which means there's a decent chance the wreck is on V.I.L.E.'s radar.**

**Carmen: With luck, I'll secure any valuable artifacts before V.I.L.E. can scavenge them. Are all hands on deck?**

**Player: Surface crew is on high alert.**

**On a boat, Ivy looks out with binoculars. Zack gags.**

"Yeah the highest." Zari mutters. She can't believe this is the elusive Carmen Sandiego's crack team.

**Zack: Fish... Oh, why'd it have to be fish?**

**One jumps into the air past him. He throws up over the side of the ship.**

**Ivy: Motor off... no one on board...**

**Zack: Creepy enough for you, Ivy?**

**Ivy: Creepy enough to want a closer look.**

"Maybe keep your distance." Carmen says.

**Carmen sees the ship.**

**Carmen: Player, I found it.**

**She slips inside.**

**Carmen: Ha! I'm swimming through the past.**

"You have got to take me scuba diving sometime Red, that looks fun." Player says.

"Anytime you want during our down time." Carmen tells him.

**Player: Any sign of treasure?**

**Carmen: Tons. But not the kind that would interest V.I.L.E. ...Scratch that.**

**She breaks open a treasure chest, tossing aside things not monetarily valuable to uncover a doubloon.**

**Carmen: Player, see what you can learn.**

"I've seen many doubloons in museums and history books, but I've never seen one like that." Julia says.

**She presses a device and a camera shutter sounds, taking pictures of the doubloon. Rumbling can be heard in the background.**

**Player: Whoa. What am I hearing?**

**El Topo bursts through the floor of the ship.**

**Carmen: You.**

**Topo: You?**

**He sees the doubloon in her hand and charges at her, taking the doubloon and blasting away.**

**Player: Who was that?**

**Carmen: El Topo.**

"What VILE does not have an operative that specializes in the water?" Chase asks. After a moment Carmen looks over at Gray and Shadowsan.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think there is. Seems like an oversight really." Carmen says.

**She activates a jetpack on her scuba suit and tries to pursue.**

**Carmen: And if the human mole is down below... his pal, the human goat, is sure to be above.**

**Zack and Ivy get closer to the ship. Eventually, Ivy spots Le Chevre on an edge... just in time for him to jump off onto their boat.**

**Ivy: Whoa!**

"That is not going to end well." Ivy sighs.

**Carmen is in pursuit. She makes him drop the doubloon, and they both race to get it... only for it to be eaten by a fish.**

"OH COME ON!" Zack yells at the screen.

**Carmen: Wow. That really just happened.**

**They chase the fish.**

**Chevre: Who are you? What are you doing out here?**

**Zack: We're, uh... fishermen.**

**Ivy: Fisherwoman, hello!**

**Chevre: You do not sound or look like you're from around here.**

"Oh what? You gotta be from Ecuador in order to fish there?" Ivy mutters.

**Zack: Well, uh, Boston Harbor was getting really crowded, you see-- Oops.**

**Ivy has elbowed him, but Le Chevre just shrugs.**

"I can't believe he bought that." Gray says in disbelief. 

**Carmen almost manages to catch the fish when it gets grabbed into a fishing net.**

**Carmen: Come on, seriously?**

**El Topo pushes her aside and tries to swim after it, when his mask fills with water. Carmen holds up a part from his scuba suit that she has stolen. With muffled shouting, he rushes to the surface, leaving her free to shoot a tracker onto the ship the net came from and swim after it.**

"I'm thinking we're all very lucky you don't work for VILE Miss. Sandiego." Tamara says.

**Player: Wrap it up, surface crew. Carmen needs assist.**

**Chevre: That would not be Carmen Sandiego, would it?**

**Zack: Carmen Sanfrancisco.**

**Ivy, at the same time: Carmen Sanjose.**

**Zack: Sanjose? Sanfrancisco!**

**Ivy, at the same time: Sanfrancisco! Sanjose!**

**"One of you needs to be the designated excuse maker." Carmen says shaking her head.**

**Zack: Ivy!**

**Ivy: What?**

**Topo (distantly): Help!**

**Chevre: Huh?**

**Topo: Help!**

**He's thrashing, trying to keep his head above water. Chevre dives off the side of Zack and Ivy's boat with a life preserver.**

**Zack: Let's motor!**

**Player: I have a bead on your tracker.**

**Carmen: Keep a close watch, Player. We need to can a tuna.**

Zack groans again.

"This entire episode is just going to be all about fish isn't it?" He sighs.

"What was your first clue?" Player asks.

**On the docks.**

**Carmen: Gracias. ...He says his catch is already on its way to Quito for auction and our coin-swallowing fish with it.**

**Ivy: For a fish out of water, old yellow-fin sure gets around.**

**Player: Red, I've looked up the image of the coin. It's a doubloon alright, but it isn't Spanish. It's called the Ecuador eight escudos.**

Nobody in the room seems to know what it is.

**Carmen: So it's an Ecuadorian doubloon?**

**Player: It looks here like most coin hobbyists know it as the "Moby Dick doubloon."**

**Carmen: "Moby Dick," like the book? Why would a coin be named after the famous whale?**

**Player: Because it's the coin the Captain Ahab character nails to the mast of his ship as a reward to anyone who spots the white whale that keeps evading his capture.**

"That's quite intriguing." Julia says enjoying the history she's learning.

**Carmen: [sigh] This doubloon is starting to feel like a white whale of my own.**

**Marquez: I'm sorry, were you speaking of the Ecuador 8 escudos?**

**Carmen: You've... heard of it.**

**Marquez: Dr. Pilar Marquez. I am an archaeologist leading an excavation team to the shipwreck.**

**Carmen: Well, if you happen to be looking for one, you won't find it down there. Not anymore.**

"Can I just point out how suspicious that sounded." Gray laughs.

**Marquez: What? How do you know? You're not... scavengers, are you?**

**Carmen: Coin hobbyists. Amateur.**

**Marquez: Then you may not realize that the escudos was the first doubloon minted here in Ecuador, in the 1830s, shortly after we became our own nation. Only a mere handful were ever made.**

**Zack: Whoa! Must be worth millions!**

**Marquez: Heh. Despite its rarity, the escudos does not have high monetary value, though it is of tremendous cultural value. As a symbol of Ecuador's independence, it remains one of the strongest links we have to our past.**

"So to VILE it would be pretty much worthless." Tamara says. She receives confirming nods from Carmen and Gray.

**Ivy: Oh well.**

**Zack: Aw, the fish can keep it.**

**Carmen: We'll find it for you.**

**Zack and Ivy: We will?**

**Carmen: V.I.L.E. has no idea how much that coin is or isn't worth, which means we need to secure it before they figure out where it's headed.**

"If VILE gets it and find out it's not worth anything, they would just throw it away. Ecuador would never see it again." Shadowsan says.

**A tracker on the side of a boat beeps. Electronic handcuffs beep. We see Chase regaining consciousness. The two agents stand by the door, watching.**

**Chase: What is this? You think these can hold me, an agent of Interpol? Haha!**

**The woman takes out a pen. Before he can see what it is she's taking out, he flinches away.**

**Chase: No, no. No... autographs, please.**

"A little full of yourself there inspector." Player grins.

"I am clearly being sarcastic." Chase insists.

**She drops the pen. A hologram appears.**

"Okay how do we get one of those?" Ivy asks.

**Chief: Inspector Chase Devineaux, thank you for joining us. ...Holographic projection, the most secure method of communication. Plus the calls don't drop.**

"So now we find out who the mystery lady is." Carmen mutters staring intently at the screen.

**Chase: Who... who are you? Why am I here?**

**Chief: You can call me Chief.**

**The man clicks a remote and the handcuffs drop.**

**Chief: And you are here because I understand you have recently come into close contact with a certain elusive Carmen Sandiego.**

"You think Miss. Sandiego is either a member of VILE, or she will be able to lead you to them." Julia says looking back at the Chief. Tamara nods confirming her theory.

**Chase: And I would very much like to get back to finding her, if you do not mind.**

**Chief: Well, then you and I may be able to help each other.**

**Chase: You also seek the Crimson Shadow.**

"Crimson Shadow? That would be an awesome code name." Carmen says.

"Hey inspector, can you come up with code names for us to?" Ivy asks gesturing to herself and Zack. Chase looks surprised by the request.

"I suppose I could think of something." He says.

**Chief: We're seeking an army of shadows, whom we have reason to believe call themselves V.I.L.E.**

**Chevre: If Carmen Sandiego is after this doubloon, it must be worth a fortune.**

"Hardly." Carmen rolls her eyes.

**Maelstrom, via tablet: How very delightful to hear, Le Chevre, because Papa needs a new pair of cuff links.**

"I... Did not need to hear Maelstrom refer to himself as Papa. That was just weird." Gray says.

**Chevre: Of course, Professor Maelstrom. A vault filled with cuff links of every shape and color.**

**Topo: And gold rings for every finger. A fancy limousine or a spectacular yacht. No, wait. Your very own private gold course. Uh, I can chase away the gophers for you.**

"Those two... don't always seem very evil." Player says.

"They're good thieves, but those two especially El Topo, tend to avoid fighting if they can. If you don't get caught you don't have to hurt anyone." Carmen explains.

**Chevre: The point being, this golden trinket will enable you to buy anything your dark heart desires.**

**Maelstrom: Buy? I don't think you understand. I intend to melt that doubloon into a pair of solid gold cuff links.**

"What? He wants to destroy a priceless historical artifact?" Julia asks in shock.

**Chevre: Melt? But it is worth a--**

**Maelstrom: I will be the first on the island. Countess Cleo will be so envious.**

Gray, Carmen and Shadowsan all roll their eyes.

**Zack drives a bus up the mountains with Carmen and Ivy.**

**Carmen: Pedal to the metal. If that yellowfin makes it to the auction floor, we could lose it for good.**

**Player: Word of caution, Red. The air's pretty thin above 9500 feet. If you don't take the time to acclimate, any one of you can get altitude sickness.**

"Altitude sickness? Not pretty." Zari says.

"Have you had it before?" Player asks. Zari nods but doesn't elaborate.

**Chief: We believe that V.I.L.E. has masterminded most of the major crimes of the last few decades. Everything from the manipulation of financial markets to the contamination of cheese.**

"Coach Brunt." Gray and Carmen say together. That was the weirdest month on VILE island in the history of the organization.

**Chase: And you have not been able to stop them why?**

**Chief: Try stopping something that you can't actually prove exists. In nearly 20 years, only 6 suspected V.I.LE. operatives have ever been apprehended by any law enforcement agency. Each vanished before they could be questioned... without a trace.**

"If you want to remain in the shadows, you can'tnleave any traces of your existence." Shadowsan says.

 **Chase: No leads, no threads, nothing**.

**Chief: Exactly.**

**She points out her finger and accidentally casts the hologram through his forehead.**

**Chief: Okay, stay still, because if I don't pull out slowly, you could wind up speaking backwards or tasting color. ...I'm joking!**

Team red, Gray, Julia and Chase all tensed nervously before slumping down in their seats relieved Chase wasn't getting his brain scrambled.

**He stands, clearing his throat.**

**Chase: And what does this V.I.L.E. have to do with Carmen Sandiego? Ha! She is the ringleader!**

**Chief: A thief who publicly flaunts her crimes, the leader of a phantom criminal empire?**

**Chase: Eh... good point.**

"At least he can admit his theory doesn't mame sense." Player says.

**Chief: Despite the decade of amassing data via our highly advanced CrimeNet technology, V.I.L.E. has remained little more than rumor. No faces, no names. Yet an international thief springs from nowhere and, based on her activities, seems to know more about them than we do. We need to learn what she knows, and that means providing you with the tools to find Carmen Sandiego.**

"Finding me, and catching me, are two very different situations." Carmen says.

**In an outdoor marketplace, Zack, Ivy, and Carmen arrive.**

**Ivy: Ah! Smell that fresh mountain air.**

**Zack: Oh, smells like... oh, P.U.! Fish!**

"You gotta get over this fish thing bro." Ivy says.

**Carmen: That's a good sign, Zack, since we happen to be looking for a fish mar-- ah...**

**She gets lightheaded and unstable on her feet.**

"Uh oh, altitude sickness." Player says getting worried.

"Relax, I'm gonna be fine." Carmen says wrapping her arm around the boy.

**Zack: Carm?**

**With a groan, she collapses. She can faintly hear and see Zack and Ivy run to her.**

**Ivy: Carmen!**

"Thanks, for looking out for me guys." Carmen says.

"Anytime." The siblings say together.

**An answering machine beeps.**

**Chase: Chase Devineaux. Leave a brief message. If this is about the love seat, it is already sold.**

"Hey! I managed to sell it." Chase says happily. Much to the amusement of the people around him.

**Julia: Inspector, it's me, Julia. I'm sorry to call again, but I would really like to know if you took the train home. Or, if like our witness, you vanished into thin air.**

**Carmen wakes, still feverish and weak. Someone presses a cloth to her forehead.**

**Carmen: You.**

**She sees Coach Brunt. Brunt speaks, but not in her usual voice.**

**Brunt: Yes, it is me. You are fortunate that I found you when I did.**

"Oh its that doctor." Zack says.

"I mean I'd be really worried if it was actually Brunt." Ivy says.

**Carmen: As a baby. By the side of the road in Argentina. Oh, I always knew it was you.**

**We see that it is actually Marquez, not Coach Brunt, caring for her.**

**Marquez: Please, the air is very thin up here. You need oxygen.**

"That must of confused the heck out of her." Player laughs.

**Chase: Okay, let us pretend that I believe your conspiracy stories. Why would I bother helping you find Carmen Sandiego? I am already with Interpol.**

**Chief: You don't have a choice, Inspector. Arrangements have been made with your former superiors. You're not a gumshoe anymore.**

**He is handed an A.C.M.E. ID card.**

**Chief: Welcome to A.C.M.E.**

"I wonder what ACME stands for." Player says

**When Carmen comes to again, she sits abruptly.**

**Carmen: Zack? Ivy?**

**Marquez: I encouraged your colleagues to explore the fish market since they knew little about treating altitude sickness. ...Yes, I followed you. Did you think I would trust a possible scavenger with my coin?**

"Told you, you seemed suspicious." Gray says.

"Gray, this is the future." Carmen says rolling her eyes.

**Carmen: Doctor, if I'm to have any hope of retrieving your doubloon, I really need to be...**

**Her head spins and she collapses to the bed, dropping her bag. Tools fall out and spill across the floor. Marquez picks one up.**

**Marquez: Are these the tools of an amateur coin hobbyist?**

"I mean, never know where the coins are gonna be." Ivy laughs.

**Carmen: You helped me. Please, allow me to help you.**

**Zack and Ivy are inspecting fish. Ivy is using an x-ray device.**

**Zack: Aw, find that coin already, Sis! I can't breathe in here.**

**Ivy: If you don't put a sock in it, Zack Attack, I'm gonna put a fish in it for you. The eyes, the head, the whole enchilada.**

"Ivy!" Zack groans.

**The phone beeps.**

**Ivy: Wicked awesome! Lucky number 52.**

**Carmen walks in.**

**Ivy: Well look what just waltzed in. Red snapper.**

**Zack: Hey, don't be embarrassed, Carm. The smell of fish gets me woozy too.**

"Your aversion to fish is quite extreme." Julia says.

**Carmen: Tell me you found it.**

**Ivy: Yup. We've been scanning the tuna carts on deck for the auction floor first to make sure it didn't get past us. It's in that one over there.**

**Carmen: The one they just wheeled through those doors?**

**Zack and Ivy gasp.**

**Auctioneer: 300 once. 300 twice. Lot 51, sold to paddle number 7.**

**Carmen peeks in. Le Chevre is up in the rafters.**

**Carmen: Le Chevre.**

**Ivy: Again? That guy really gets my goat.**

**Carmen: He'd ID me in an instant, with or without the coat. You two need to reel it in.**

"And how are we going to do that out in the open?" Zack asks.

**Zack: How?**

**Carmen: Bid to win.**

"Oh..." He says.

"We can afford it. Ornshoukd I say, VILE can afford it." Carmen says.

**Auctioneer: Lot number 52: yellowfin tuna, 97 pounds.**

**Ivy: That's our guppy.**

**Auctioneer: Starting at 100 dollars. Do I hear 100 dollars? 100 dollars. Do I hear 150?**

**Zack: 150,000 dollars!**

**Carmen face-palms.**

Carmen in the theater mimics the action.

"Not what I meant Zack."

**Auctioneer: Uh, ahem... Sold!**

**Zack: What? She said "bid to win." I just won.**

**Ivy: Not how it works, Bro.**

**Chevre: That is our tuna. Now, now, now!**

**A light shines through the floor and cuts a hole below the tuna cart. It drops through.**

**Ivy: We're, uh, not gonna pay for that.**

Player bursts into laughter.

**El Topo tries to go up through a floor tile, but hits his head on a tuna cart, getting Carmen's attention. He tries another tile and starts to run, but Carmen is pursuing. She gets the fish away from him, only for Le Chevre to snatch it in a net.**

"You guys are fighting over a fish, this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." Gray says.

"Do you not own a mirror?" Player asks making Team Red laugh at Gray's shocked expression.

**Chevre: Ha-ha!**

**Carmen: That doubloon isn't worth what you think it is. Stealing it would deprive Ecuador of a cultural treasure.**

**Chevre: Tell it to Professor Maelstrom.**

"Put him on the phone, I'll say it right to his face." Carmen says.

**She grabs him down with her grappling hook. He screams, dropping the fish. El Topo grabs it, but is stopped by Zack and Ivy blocking his way.**

**Ivy: Time to whack a mole, Bro.**

**Topo: We shall see who will be whacked.**

**He swings the tuna at them, but accidentally hits Le Chevre instead. While they are distracted, the coin flies out of the fish's mouth right into Carmen's hand.**

Team Red is laughing at how ridiculous the entire situation is.

**Zack: Whoa.**

**Ivy: Catch of the day.**

**Chevre: Uh... I do not feel so well.**

**Topo: Uh, it is the altitude, Mi Amigo. But I have the coin in hand. Vamonos.**

"Oh my god, they don't even know the coin isn't in the fish!" Ivy laughs.

**In the parking garage, Julia sees Devineaux's mints on the ground. A trail leads to a door.**

"That was sloppy Zari." Tamara says.

"I know ma'am." Zari says.

**Chief: A.C.M.E.: Agency to Classify and Monitor Evildoers. We gather data. We monitor criminals, covertly. No one knows we exist. Not law enforcement, not V.I.L.E., not our own families. We are the only entity more invisible than V.I.L.E. itself, and it's imperative that we keep it that way.**

**The door opens. Julia pokes her head in.**

**Julia: ...Inspector?**

"Yeah, totally invisible." Carmen laughs.

**Chase: I... have, uh, never seen her before in my life.**

**Chief: Your partner's pretty sharp.**

Julia blushes slightly at the praise.

**Marquez has the coin in hand.**

**Marquez: Thank you, Carmen Sandiego. Someday, the world will know your name.**

**Carmen: Just happy to do my part for Ecuador.**

**Marquez: Interesting to hear, coming from an Argentinean. ...During your fever, you mistook me for... someone close to you.**

"Technically we don't know if your Argentinian. You may have been born there, maybe not but your parents might not of been from there at all." Player points out.

**Carmen: A link to my past. We went our separate ways. But maybe a visit home would do me some good.**

**Player: I have breaking news, Red. That series of art thefts we've been tracking? It's way bigger than we thought. And I have reason to believe the next one on V.I.L.E.'s hit list is at the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam.**

"Countess Cleo probably." Gray says.

**Carmen: Buenos Aires will have to wait.**

**She goes to the boat, where Zack and Ivy are waiting.**

**Ending credits music plays.**

"Wow, that was kind of hilarious." Player says.

"But more importantly, we know more about those two. And their agency." Carmen says. The timer appears for their break.


	6. The Duke of Vermeer Caper

**Theme music plays.**

**Carmen sneaks through the museum.**

**Chase: Freeze! Right there!**

"It appears I have caught you Carmen Sandiego." Chase says.

**The video pauses, revealing that we have been watching a recording.**

"It appears not." Carmen says with a smirk.

**Chase: Now rewind. Stop. Zoom in on her face. That is not Carmen Sandiego.**

"Looks like someone's stepping on your game." Gray says. Carmen looks from him to the screen and decides not to tell him.

**The culprit has a similar silhouette, but wears an eye patch and has straight white hair.**

**Chief: She calls herself the Duchess. A.C.M.E. had no record of her existence... until late last night when she sashayed out of Amsterdam's Rijksmuseum packing a painting valued at over 30 million euro.**

"Nice disguise Red." Player whispers to Carmen.

**Chase: 30 million euro for that?**

**Julia: "Woman in Blue Reading a Letter" is one of Johannes Vermeer's most important earlier works. See the hallmark of his style? The way he paints natural light makes his subject look so realistic**.

**Chase: Ms. Argent, need I remind you that you're the only one who cares about such dull facts?**

**Chief: Excellent eye, Agent Argent. Attention to detail is the very cornerstone of A.C.M.E. surveillance.**

"Burn." Zack snickers.

**Chase: Uh, um, precisely why we should further analyze the particulars of this, uh, uh... hmm.**

**Julia: Swipe here.**

**Chief: I highly suggest acquainting yourself with our CrimeNet technology, Agent Devineaux. You're not with Interpol anymore. Your first mission as agents of A.C.M.E. will be to recover that painting and ascertain whether or not this Duchess is working for V.I.LE.**

"As far as I am aware, there is no Duchess on VILE's roster." Shadowsan says. He's aware of who the duchess is, but is enjoying Gray's confusion.

**Chase: Or, whether she is an accomplice to Carmen Sandiego.**

**Carmen: Blue isn't really my color, but I have to admit... I've never stolen anything so luminous.**

"Aw man, I totally should of seen that coming." Gray says face palming.

**She's looking at the painting stolen by "the Duchess."**

**Player: Enjoy it while you can, Red. You have a whole hour before you need to get back in character.**

**Carmen: Right. Let's get the crew up to speed. Zack, Ivy!**

**Zack, wearing the eye patch: Avast, me mateys! Arr!**

**Ivy, wearing the white-haired wig: Is this a good look for me?**

"Actually yeah, you look pretty good in that wig." Carmen tells her.

**Carmen: Those aren't toys, people. They're my disguise. Now pay attention. Here's what we know: Player's decryption of the V.I.L.E. hard drive revealed details of an intricate ongoing operation. V.I.L.E. operatives have been quietly stealing paintings by the artist Vermeer from museums all over the world and replacing the originals with amazingly accurate forgeries.**

**Ivy: What? Why would they bother leaving fakes behind?**

"To make sure nobody knows the originals have disappeared." Julia says.

**Carmen: To ensure museum security would never realize the originals had been stolen to begin with, which would allow the entirety of Vermeer's collected works to slowly and steadily be amassed by V.I.L.E. mastermind Countess Cleo.**

**Zack: What's the big whoop about these paintings anyway? No cars, no clowns, no dogs playing poker?**

**Ivy: Yeah, and she's reading. Snore.**

"You two have no appreciation for fine art." Zari says.

**Player: You aren't the only ones who thought that. But after some research, I began to see things in a different light. The Netherlands isn't only known for its tulips, windmills, and wooden shoes. It's famous for its painters from the Dutch Golden Age of the 1600's, Vermeer among them.**

**Carmen: But the ordinary people of his portraits weren't the stars of the show. That would be the mind-boggling way Vermeer captured natural light with his paintbrush. Only 34 confirmed paintings by the maestro exist. Not a whole lot for a major artist. That makes each one an extremely rare and valuable treasure.**

"Which is why Cleo wants them. Rare, beautiful and unique treasures are her forte." Carmen says.

**Player: Which is why we freaked when we learned there was only one last Vermeer left for Cleo to steal, from the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam, capital of the Netherlands.**

**Carmen: So I had to act fast and got to it first and made my escape through one of Amsterdam's 165 canals, masquerading as the Duchess. "Woman in Blue Reading a Letter" is our only shot at stealing back the other 33. We need Cleo to take the bait so we can push for a direct face-to-face, in the hopes of figuring out where she's keeping the rest.**

"An excellent plan. If she wants all 34 then she has to deal directly with the duchess." Tamara says.

**Player: And if she had any suspicion that she were dealing with the master super thief Carmen Sandiego, she'd never let you anywhere near her stolen prizes.**

**Carmen: That's why, when Cleo's courier arrives to authenticate the painting, it'll be the Duchess who meets him at the door.**

**There's a knock at the door.**

"Wow, timing." Player says

**Player: Whoa, that can't be him. He's an hour early.**

**Zack: Yowza! Room service is wicked fast here.**

**Carmen: Wait! Don't open that doo--**

"Zack, you are banned from room service and answering the door." Carmen says bluntly.

**Zack does. Carmen and Ivy hide. Player disconnects the video call.**

**Dash: Oh, still running on Moscow time. Hmm. Um... you're not a duchess.**

**Zack: You're not my sandwich.**

**Dash: Ahaha, I must have the wrong room. I...**

**He spots the painting.**

**Dash: Oh... there she is. "The Woman in Blah"... I was to meet a duchess. You would be her...?**

"Dude just say your her assistant or something." Ivy says.

**Zack: Duke. Ah, yes. Ahem. I'm the Duke... ahah, of, uh, uh, uh... Vermeer! Vermeer. Yes. Haha.**

**Dash: That's a pace?**

**Zack: Um, yeah. I-In Boston. B-Boston. And you would be, mate?**

"I can't believe he bought that. He actually bought that?" Gray asks in disbelief.

**Dash: Dash Haber. Executive courier to Countess Cleo.**

**He uses an electronic monocle to check that the painting is authentic, then starts to walk off with it.**

**Dash: I'll wire the funds immediately and take her off your hands.**

"No!" Team Red shout.

**Carmen motions for Zack to stop him by motioning her finger across her neck. Zack runs to Dash and repeats the gesture.**

**Zack: Does, uh, this mean anything to you?**

Ivy and zplayer burst out laughing.

**Dash: Heh. I'll inform the Countess.**

**Cleo: Mr. Haber, report.**

**Dash: The painting checks out. But I think the Duke would prefer to deal directly with you?**

"Is it actually working?" Ivy asks.

**Cleo: Duke? I promised a complete collection. If I don't have number 34 in my hands tomorrow night, I'll be laughingstock of the criminal underworld.**

**Dash: The Countess wishes to invite you to a dinner party and auction.**

**Zack: Great! Yeah, text me the address.**

**Dash: Good. A car will pick you up tomorrow, 5pm sharp. And no plus-ones, just the painting.**

**As soon as he closes the door, Ivy throws the wig at his head.**

"I bet I wouldn't look just as good in that wig." Zack says.

"Keep dreaming bro." Ivy laughs.

**Ivy: Is your brain made of Swiss cheese? Yes, the kind with the holes.**

**Player: Why would Cleo auction the Vermeers after going through so much trouble to complete the set?**

"Once she has them she'll move on to the next hunt, the money is worth more then keeping them." Carmen says.

**Carmen: The thrill of the hunt doesn't last long for her. And the combined value of the art could easily surpass one billion dollars.**

**Ivy: [whistles] Hello, V.I.L.E. slush fund.**

**Carmen: We'll only have a brief window to steal back all 34 while they're under one roof before they scatter to the winds. The good news is, we're invited to a party.**

"Countess Cleo is very strict with her dinner partys." Gray says.

**Player: And... the not so good?**

**Carmen: We only have 24 hours to transform Zack into a convincing duke.**

**Zack is standing in front of a mirror.**

**Carmen: Cleo will expect a duke to speak in proper diction. Repeat after me: "Park the car in Aardvark Yard."**

Everyone in the room except Zari and Shadowsan try saying it... With varying results.

**Zack, with a Boston accent: Park the car in Aardvark Yard.**

**Carmen, moving his mouth up and down: Park the car in Aardvark Yard.**

"You have remarkable diction." Julia says.

"Cleo was the one that picked out my language tutors." Carmen admits.

**Zack: Park the car in-- hold on, hold on. I'm gonna get it.**

**Carmen: Cleo will expect a gentleman to wear appropriate wardrobe.**

**Zack: Aw no, not a monkey suit.**

**Ivy: It suits you. You're way more monkey than man.**

"Hey! Is this just a montage of you two picking on me?" Zack asks.

"Probably." Ivy says.

**Carmen: Salad fork.**

**Zack: Okay.**

**Carmen: Table fork.**

**Zack: Got it.**

**Carmen: Dessert fork.**

**Zack: Yum, dessert!**

**Carmen: Fish fork.**

**Zack: Yuck! F-F-Fish? Oh, come on! You never said I'd have to eat fish.**

"No not more fish!" Zack groans.

**Carmen: If they serve it, just keep telling yourself it tastes like chicken. You need to learn enough talking points about art history to fit in.**

**Zack: Oh come on. Why?**

**Carmen: Because if Cleo thinks for even one moment you are not who you say you are, she'll feed you to her dogs.**

**Zack: Just don't let her feed me any fish. Okay, okay, okay. Small fork, salad, dessert fork, cake. Small fork... Park the car in Aadvark Yard. Park the car in Aardvark... Park the fork in Salad Yard. Park the fork in my mouth.**

"This... Is never going to work." Gray says.

**Carmen: Zack, you ready?**

**Zack: Ready to park the car in Aardvark Yard.**

**Ivy: Dude, that's weird, right?**

**Carmen: It's showtime.**

"I think this night actually work." Player says.

**Zack goes to the limo. Carmen and Ivy watch from the car.**

**Cleaner: Arms?**

**He extends his arms. They use a wand to check him for contraband.**

**Ivy: No tracker?**

**Carmen: First thing they check for.**

**Cleaner: Clean.**

**Cleaner: We go.**

**He puts a bag over Zack's head. When they drive off, Carmen and Ivy follow.**

"Why are they..."

"They don't want you to be able to see where they're going. That way you can't find your way back uninvited." Carmen tells him.

**Carmen: You're doing great, Ivy. Just keep a safe distance. ...We have a tail.**

**Ivy: Would you look at that. A tail tailing a tail.**

**Chase: This A.C.M.E. technology is more my speed.**

"You into cars?" Zack asks Chase.

"Oh yes, I'm quite fond of cars and racing."

"Dude me to! Ivy and I were on the pro circuit before our car got totalled." Zack says excitedly.

**Julia, on a screen: Agent Devineaux, the hotel guests registered under a fake name, but I was able to connect the payment source to the van rental. You may very well be following the Duchess.**

**Chase: Or, Carmen Sandiego.**

"Or both!" Player says laughing.

**Julia: I suppose that is possible.**

**Chase: Ohoho! Delighted to hear that you agree for once.**

**Julia: But depriving the world of historic works of art does not seem to be Ms. Sandiego's M.O.**

"Thank you Jules."

**Chase: Bah! Just see what you can learn in the hotel suite. I am driving.**

**Julia: But Agent Devin--**

**Carmen: Hmm, an old admirer... in a new set of wheels. Player, there's a bridge half a klick southeast of us. Can you hack into it?**

**Player: I'm on it.**

**Carmen: Take this turn.**

**She does. Chase follows.**

"Inspector that is not a god idea." Player says.

**Player: Ah, a drawbridge. Coming right up.**

**He starts to raise each side of the drawbridge from the middle.**

**Carmen: Straight ahead. Step on it.**

**Ivy: Really?**

**Carmen: Make the jump, Ivy. We can't let our tail blow Zack's cover.**

"That would be bad." Zack says.

**Chase: You jump, I jump.**

"Inspector that is really a very bad idea." Julia says.

**Ivy: Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! I can't!**

**She slams on the brakes. Chase sails ahead.**

**Chase: Nooooo!**

**The car half makes the jump. Then he sees Carmen in his rear-view mirror.**

**Chase: You! Haha, I knew you were behind...**

**His movements cause the car to start falling backward.**

**Chase: No, no, no, no, no... noooooo!**

**The car plummets into the water.**

"Is he gonna be okay?" Player asks.

"He'll be fine, ACME vehicles can handle much worse then falling into water." Tamara says.

**Carmen: Way to shake a tail.**

**Julia: Agent Devineaux, I've discovered something curious in the hotel roo-- Are you... underwater?**

**Chase: Never mind that! I now know that Carmen Sandiego is not only behind these crimes, but working with the so-called Duchess!**

**Julia: You saw them together?**

**Chase: Uhm... the Duchess was clearly her driver.**

**Julia: So... she wasn't wearing her eye patch?**

**She holds the eye patch up to the screen.**

**Chase: Well, uh... ugh. Why always so many questions? I have one for you. Where is the ejector button in this car!?**

**Julia: Look below the screen and swipe in the direction you wish to eject.**

"Can you eject out the bottom?" Zack asks.

"No." Zari snaps.

**Chase: Hmm... ah!**

**Ivy: So... do we fish him out, or follow my bro?**

**He launches out of the water, screaming. After sailing high into the air, a parachute activates.**

**Carmen: We're back on the Zack track.**

**Dash: I present to you, Countess Cleo... the Queen of Mean, the Empress of Distress, the Hostess--**

**Cleo: Zip it.**

"Even Cleo doesn't like him." Player laughs.

**Zack: Buona sera, mia bella contessa.**

**Cleo: The work of art.**

**Zack: 'Course! Quite luminous, wouldn't you say?**

"Nice, when in doubt copy Carmen." Ivy says.

**Cleo: Wunderbar. Wire the funds.**

**Player: Funds received, Red. V.I.L.E. just fed a whole lot of orphans in your favorite charity.**

"Cleo would lose her mind if she found out." Gray says.

**Carmen: And I just fed security.**

**She throws another steak to the dogs. Ivy is playing with one while the rest eat.**

**Ivy: Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yeah, you are!**

**Dash: Shall we dine, Countess?**

**Cleo: Aren't you forgetting something, Monsieur Haber?**

"She just... Really doesn't like him does she?" Tamara asks.

**She gives him the briefcase with the painting inside, then takes Zack by the arm.**

**Cleo: My assistant... he thinks Vermeer's a neighborhood in Boston.**

**She chuckles. Zack laughs weakly.**

**Zack: Imagine! His idea of art is probably a painting of dogs playing poker!**

**The two of them laugh. Dash seethes.**

"So Zack messing up is actually working in your favour." Chase says. He was mostly quiet through his future self's bumbling around.

**Dash: Ugh. Duke, schmuke.**

**When he goes to input a code to the room the paintings are being kept, there's a glimmer on the edge of the suitcase, and we see that Player has a camera installed there.**

**Player: I'm seeing a disarm code. And I'm hearing a speech come on.**

**Cleo: Vilest art enthusiasts, my deepest gratitude for attending this once-in-a-lifetime event. The art auction will directly follow dinner. Allow me to at least fill your bellies before emptying your bank account.**

**A guest laughs.**

"They would find that amusing, bunch of dumb villains." Ivy says.

**Guests: Here, here!**

**A door beeps. Dash steps out. Carmen and Ivy poke their heads around the corner. As soon as he leaves, they come out of hiding. Ivy is pushing a cart. Carmen puts the security code into the panel and the door opens. Carmen notices a painting of a woman wearing a red hat.**

**Carmen: Now this one really speaks to me. So, where are we at, Player?**

"Maybe when this actually happens we can get the copy Cleo made for you." Player suggests.

**Player: First course is on the table. You need to be in and out with 34 paintings by the time bananas foster is served.**

**Carmen: Pressure triggers. We get one half-second for the swap, or this place goes into lockdown.**

"That is a very short window of time in a very high pressure situation. Your quite calm under fire." Julia says.

**Ivy: Right, Carm.**

**Carmen moves a painting. Ivy, wearing gloves, puts an empty picture frame in its place. When the trigger doesn't seem to have sensed the change, they let out a sigh of relief.**

**Carmen: One down, 33 to go.**

**Man: When the Countess asked me to replicate each of Vermeer's masterworks, I welcomed the challenge to capture their essence.**

"So he's the forger." Tamara says.

**Dash: Well, it seems the challenge for Monsieur Duke here is remembering to drink from his own water glass.**

**Zack: Sticky fingers. Uh, once a thief, always a thief, right?**

**Cleo: Well aren't you naughty? We shall all have to watch our billfolds around this one.**

"Nice save Zack." Carmen pats him on the back.

**The guests laugh. Carmen and Ivy continue to swap out paintings.**

**Player: Good news, Red. Main course was poached pheasant. Couldn't taste any more like chicken. Zack's in the clear.**

**Carmen: And the bad news?**

**Player: Dessert's about to be served.**

**Carmen: We could really use more time.**

**The Cleaners bring out glasses of caviar.**

"Oh no." Carmen, Ivy and Player say.

"What? What is it?" Zack asks.

"Just... Don't think about it mate." Gray says.

**Zack: Oh, yeah! Uh, what's for dessert?**

**Cleo: Baked Alaska. But first, a palate cleanser, dredged from the Russian sea just this morning. Fresh beluga caviar.**

**Guests laugh. A woman says, "Oh!" and they make noises of approval as they start to eat.**

**Zack: This, uh... this wouldn't be... f-f-fish?**

"Oh no, no no no." Zack groans.

**Player: Uh-oh.**

**Cleo: Of course not, you cheeky monkey. It's fish eggs.**

**Dash: What's wrong, Duke? Not a fan?**

**He eats, chewing with his mouth open.**

"I'm shocked Cleo isn't calling him out on his atrocious manners with that display." Shadowsan says disapprovingly.

**Zack: Ick... I... in fact, love delicious, tiny, black non-chicken eggs that don't taste anything like chicken.**

**He steels himself and starts to bring a spoonful to his mouth.**

**Duke: Funny, I never realized: "Duke" rhymes with "puke."**

**He presses on. Just as he's about to put the caviar in his mouth, the door slams open.**

**Chase: Do not be alarmed! I am Inspector Devineaux, and I'm here to warn you there may be a criminal in your midst.**

There's a beat of silence where everyone bursts out laughing. Even Sjadowsan and Zari allow a chuckle.

**Cleo: Is that so?**

**Player: Red, I think we just bought you some extra time.**

"Thanks for the help inspector." Carmen says.

**Chase: A twisted mastermind has been stealing priceless works of art from museums across Europe. She is a true menace.**

**Cleo: She?**

**Chase: Yes, indeed. She. Carmen Sandiego.**

**Zack spits out his water into Dash's face.**

Team Red and Gray are laughing at the events unfolding.

**Cleo: Carmen Sandiego, here? Impossible.**

**She presses a button, releasing gas into the painting room. Carmen and Ivy have gas masks on as they run out of the room.**

"One step ahead Countess." Ivy smirks.

**Chase: Not only might Carmen Sandiego be lurking somewhere on these premises, but I have reason to believe she is working with an accomplice... who could be any one of you.**

**Zack, pointing out the window: There she goes!**

**Indeed, we see a red hat and coat atop a figure riding a snowmobile.**

"A distraction?" Julia asks.

"Probably." Carmen says.

**Chase: La Femme Rouge! ...Return to your meals.**

**Cleo: Dessert's off.**

"Aww man, and we were having baked Alaska to." Zack groans.

**Chase runs outside and locates extra snowmobiles.**

**Chase: Haha! Two can dance that tango.**

**The dogs chase after him as he chases after the figure. They hop over the fence off the property. Cleo enters the painting room and discovers all the paintings are gone.**

**Cleo, to the Cleaners: You've cooked. Now it's time to clean. Scrub the chateau.**

"What does she mean by scrub it?" Chase asks.

"They will most likely going to burn the place to the ground." Shadowsan tells him.

**Chase: Whoa! Not tonight, you scarlet ski demon.**

**He catches up to her and stops the vehicle.**

**Chase: Stop right there, Carmen Sandiego.**

**Ivy: Who? You could have maimed me, you maniac!**

"Ivy makes a great Carmen double." Player laughs.

**Chase: B-B-But... your red coat!**

**Ivy: What about it? Red brings out my eyes, and coats are warm!**

**Zack and Carmen are in the van, paintings in the back.**

**Zack: So Ivy's playing red herring? Huh. That's one fish I don't mind.**

"You actually know what a red herring is?" Gray asks.

"Hey pretty boy, despite what you think I'm. Of stupid." Zack says.

**Carmen: You're not the only one who can nail a role, Duke.**

**The next day, the building has been destroyed and is smoking. A drone takes pictures.**

**Chief: Seems someone didn't want to leave any trace of this dinner party.**

**Chase: So, you are saying I may have been standing in the very same room amongst operatives of V.I.L.E.**

**Chief: The very organization I've dedicated my life to proving exists? Yes, Agent Devineaux, that would be an accurate summary.**

"But now we know more about them then we've learned in the last twenty years." Tamara says.

**Julia: But we may have both been right about Carmen Sandiego.**

**She turns her computer around. A news clip is playing.**

**Reporter: Needless to say, the mysterious return of 34 stolen Vermeers to institutions around the world has shocked the art community.**

**Julia: Stealing historic works of art doesn't seem to be her M.O., though she may have been working with the Duchess all along.**

**She holds up the eye patch. Chase groans.**

**Chief: A harsh reminder that we live in a world where villains may not always look like villains. Nor heroes like heroes. All that we can be assured of is that V.I.L.E. will continue to operate from the shadows. So it is imperative that A.C.M.E. view the world in shades of gray.**

**Ending credit music plays.**

"Shades of grey?" Zack asks.

"They have to be open minded and not jump to conclusions. There's not just good and evil, there are nuiances and in betweens." Carmen explains to him. The timer pops up and Zack bolts to the bathroom.

Everyone is wondering what will happen next.


	7. The Opera in the Outback Caper

The timer goes off and everyone settles into their seats for the next episode.

**Theme music playing.**

**Player (in an Australian accent): G'day, mate! Crikey! Australia's one big country!**

"Bit bad lil man." Gray laughs at Players accent. Player grins back at him.

**Carmen: That's some accent, Player.**

**Player: Been practicing. I wanted to brush up on the latest leg of your nonstop tour, Red. So, what's playing at the famous Sydney Opera House tonight?**

"Sydney Opera House? Grey is that not where you were working before attending VILE academy?" Julia asks. Grey nods wondering if he would finally find out what happened to him.

**Carmen: Something V.I.L.E. won't care to see if they decide to show. Carmen.**

"Irony? Thy name is Carmen." Ivy laughs.

**Player: Whoa. Good sign, or bad omen?**

**Carmen: Depends. Don't most operas have tragic endings?**

**Player: Like I ever sat through one. But check it out. This Carmen's a gypsy, she likes to read, and she hangs out with smugglers.**

"Sounds about right." Zack says.

**Carmen: Guess I have a new BFF.**

**A song from Carmen plays as the performance takes place on stage.**

**Player: So... what's going on with Carmen, Carmen?**

**Carmen: Nothing suspicious so far. If a V.I.L.E. operative's here, they have yet to show their face.**

**Gray: You there!**

**Carmen: Scratch that.**

**Gray: What are you doing back here?**

**Carmen: You first.**

**Gray: What? I'm working!**

"Wait... He does not recognize you at all." Player says.

"What did Maelstrom and Bellum do to him?" Carmen asks.

**Carmen: I know. "Lights out, baby." Come on, Gray. What job are you pulling tonight?**

**Gray: First, it's Graham. And second, since electricians don't seem to intimidate you, I'll be more than happy to have security escort you out.**

**Carmen: Wait, what? You don't expect me to believe this innocent act, do you?**

"You both look so confused." Ivy says.

**Gray: No wristband, no backstage access. I don't make the rules.**

**Carmen: You... really don't remember me?**

**Gray: Fashion statement aside, Mate, you'd be hard to forget. If there is a next time, I promise not to make that mistake again.**

"Is he flirting with you? Are you flirting with her?" Zack asks looking from Carmen to Gray. Neither willing to look away from the screen.

**Carmen: Guess you just, uh... remind me of someone I used to know.**

**Gray: I have one of those faces. Enjoy the show.**

**Carmen: Player, did you...**

**Player: Yeah, I heard all of it. So what's your old classmate's game?**

**Carmen: Not sure he has one. He had no idea who I was. What did they do to him?**

**Player: Red, our intel indicates a V.I.L.E. operative's inside the opera house right now. Crackle worked there as an electrician before you knew him at V.I.L.E. Academy. He knows the layout. How can you be sure he isn't playing you?**

"He's not THAT good of an actor." Carmen says cutting through the tension in the room and receiving a handful of chuckles.

**Carmen: Besides the look in his eye? I'm staring at another V.I.L.E. operative right now. It's Le Chevre, and he's brought some sort of shiny new toy.**

**She steals it from him.**

**Chevre: Ugh! Carmen?**

**Carmen: Do you mean me, or the opera?**

"Gee I wonder." Player snorts.

**He scurries toward her on the rafters.**

**Carmen: What have we here?**

**He launches at her, causing her to drop the device and nearly fall off the rafters. The device falls to a lower rafter. He goes to retrieve it while Carmen gets down safely. When he picks it up, he puts in earplugs.**

**Chevre: This will do.**

"Oh I don't like the looks of this." Ivy says.

**Carmen takes it. They fight for it. Ultimately, he grabs it and activates it, causing waves to be emitted. The soundboard and lights fizzle. The singer on stage finishes her aria, apparently unaware of anything happening.**

"What exactly was that supposed to do?" Julia asks. Nobody has an answer for her.

**Carmen: What was that all about? Player, I have no idea what I just heard, but it had to be a V.I.L.E. note.**

**Player: Good thing I was in record mode. Let's play it back and find out.**

**On a screen, Le Chevre hums a few notes from the aria.**

**Chevre: Phase one accomplished, Dr. Bellum. The seed has been planted.**

**Bellum: Superb. But skip the singing. You bleat like a goat. Oh, and did you happen to see my dear boy?**

**Chevre: El Topo? He is tunneling, according to plan.**

"Are goat boy and El Topo a thing?" Zack asks.

"Uh... Uh... I have no idea." Gray says with a shrug.

**Bellum: Not your dear boy. Mine. Crackle. Such a fine student. I shall never forget him.**

**Chevre: And he shall never remember us. [laughs]**

**Bellum: I would not make light, Le Chevre. Slip up on the job like he did, and I could be draining your brain-pan someday.**

"That fear will ensure they do anything to accomplish their mission. A terrifying prospect, especially considering it is Miss. Sandiegos fault Gray ended up in that condition." Zari says. She seems oblivious to several glares sent her way.

**Chevre: Uh... [clears throat] And on the topic of former students, a certain Carmen made a guest appearance at tonight's performance of Carmen.**

**Bellum: Then I do hope she had the opportunity to hear my remix.**

**Player's analysis is complete. A sound file is playing on his computer.**

**Bellum: Launch the Boomerang. Launch the Boomerang. Launch the Boomerang.**

"I know its the outback, but what does VILE want with a boomerang?" Gray asks.

**Carmen: It's Dr. Saira Bellum. Not exactly the voice of an angel.**

**Player: Concealed in the sound wave projected from Goat Boy's device. Most likely a subliminal message, designed to make the listener follow its command.**

"But what is the boomerang?" Zack asks.

"Perhaps if you sit down and listen the show will tell us." Chase says, though with noticeably less heat then when this whole thing started.

**Carmen: As in, that's one tune I don't want stuck in my head.**

**Player: As in, let's hope it isn't. You were at the opera too.**

**Carmen: Except I wasn't the target. I don't have a boomerang to launch, whatever that means.**

**Player: Thought you'd never ask. There's only one launchable Boomerang I could find, a rocket, and it happens to be right there in Australia. It's owned by HelioGem, a private company with a 4 billion dollar space flight contract. So I poked around the data in V.I.L.E.'s hard drive, and guess what. Your former teachers have been trying to get a piece of the space flight business too.**

"Shocker, VILE wants to dip their toes where they don't belong." Carmen mutters.

**Carmen: And all this has what to do with an opera?**

**Player: My thought exactly, which is why I hacked into the opera house box office and HelioGem's employee database. And one name in common turned up. Dr. Jeanine Dennam, lead engineer of the Boomerang and avid opera buff. Guess who purchased a ticket for tonight's performance of Carmen.**

"So VILE wants to force her to launch their boomerang, but what could they gain from this?" Julia asks.

**Carmen: So Bellum's subliminal message was directed at Dr. Dennam.**

**Player: You got it. And I imagine whatever tune happened to be playing at that time would trigger her into obeying the command. I just can't figure out what the Villains International League of Evil would have to gain by forcing her to launch her own rocket.**

**Carmen: Considering it's V.I.L.E., I say we hightail it to HelioGem ASAP and see if we can't find out.**

**Player: Easier said than done, Red. The HelioGem base is pretty deep in harsh outback territory. I'd recommend finding a guide.**

"At your service." Gray says with a smirks. Carmen rolls her eyes but barely manages to suppress a small smile. It was almost a relief to know Gray wouldn't be under VILE's thumb forever

**Carmen: Found one.**

**Player: Wait, Crackle again? You're playing with a live wire, Red. Don't forget, he once tried to electrocute you on a train.**

**Carmen: On direct orders from V.I.L.E., whom he doesn't seem to know even exists anymore.**

"Still a risk." Player whispers to her. He liked Gray, the guy was cool. But Player knew he could be a blind spot for Red, so he had to watch her back.

**She glides down on her hang-glider and approaches Gray.**

**Gray: Hey, I remember you. Ol' Red Sneakeroo.**

**Carmen: Good memory.**

**Gray: Not really. So... looking to get backstage for an autograph?**

"Introduce me to Houdini then we'll talk." Carmen says.

**Carmen: No. To the outback for some sight-seeing. Thought you could be my guide.**

**Gray: I wish. Something fried the soundboard tonight. I have to pull an early morning shift to troubleshoot.**

"Ah man, remind me to smack Chevre up side the head for this one." Gray says.

**Carmen: You mentioned having a bad memory. Why's that?**

**Gray: Well, I... I-I kind of messed up on the job a while back, got a little "jolt" as we sparkies say. Complete blackout, long hospital stay, blah, blah. Heh. There's more than an entire year of my life I can't remember.**

**Carmen: A whole year?**

"So that's how they explained it." Tamara said.

"If anything, they've mastered cover stories." Ivy says.

**Gray: I'd say I'm lucky to have my job back if electrician weren't such a dangerous occupation.**

**Carmen: Oh, I can think of worse ones. Is this the address of an outback guide?**

**Gray: A good guide's easy to find online. This is the address of my favorite Cafe in Sydney. I'll be there Friday night at 8pm. You?**

"Red, I think he's asking you out on a date." Player whispers just loud enough to embarrass both Carmen and Gray. Everybody's too busy laughing at their red faces to notice Shadowsans face twitching in annoyance.

**Carmen: Let's see if I make it back from my tour in one piece.**

**Gray: Hey, I never got your name!**

**Carmen: Carmen.**

**He laughs.**

**Gray: You are a cheeky one.**

"I don't think future Gray believes her." Player and Ivy laugh.

**Player: The outback: It may sound like someone's backyard, but it's a huge wilderness that covers more than 80% of Australia. That's over half the size of the US or China.**

**Carmen: Tons of room to roam for all the local critters, like dingoes, crocodiles, and kangaroos.**

"Oh my." Chase chuckles.

**Player: Yo, what's up, joey?**

**Carmen: Smack in the middle of all that real estate sits Ayers Rock.**

**Player: Whoa! What kind of rock is 2 miles long and over 1,000 feet tall?**

"Its a sacred place to the aboriginals. They call is Uluru." Gray says.

**Carmen: One the Aboriginal people who live there consider sacred. Their name for it is Uluru.**

Carmen glances over at Gray as future her repeats what he said but quickly turns back to the screen when he glances at her.

**Player: Just be careful, Red. Like I said, there's some pretty harsh terrain out there in the outback.**

**They drive across the outback. Driving is their tour guide, Miro.**

**Zack: I hear kangaroos are wicked good boxers. Ever go a few rounds with one, Miro?**

"Zack?"

"Yes Ivy?"  
.  
.  
.  
"OW!" Zack shouts as his sister punches him as hard as she can manage.

**Miro: I can't say that I have.**

**Zack: Oh well, how about a crocodile? Ever wrestle one of those?**

**Miro: No, sorry.**

**Zack: Ooh, what about koalas? Are they really as vicious as everyone says they are? Oh, no wait, is that dingoes?**

Zack throws his hands up in defense as Ivy gives him.a scathing look.

**Ivy: What about that rock, Zack? I'd shove it in your mouth to shut you up, but I don't think it's big enough.**

**Carmen: Uluru.**

**Miro: Very good. The ground it occupies has been home to my people for at least 22,000 years.**

"Wow." Player breaths out.

**Carmen: We're on sacred land.**

**Miro: That's right.**

**Player: Yo, Red.**

**Carmen: Excuse me, Miro.**

**Player: Good news. Turns out HelioGem delayed the launch of the Boomerang to do some serious repair work. The rocket's defective. So there's no launch to stop. Boy will V.I.L.E. be surprised.**

"No they probably planned for this." Carmen says.

**Carmen: No, this is their plan.**

**Player: What?**

**Carmen: Miro, how far are we from HelioGem?**

**Miro: It's not too far outside the park boundaries.**

**Carmen: Player, what happens if a defective rocket prematurely launches?**

"Depending on... Dozens of factors it could be anything from simply not achieving orbit to exploding." Tamara says, silence follows her statement as everyone absorbs the information.

**Player: Depends on the defect. It might not achieve orbit.**

**Carmen: Or explode before it reaches the atmosphere, raining debris down on sacred Aboriginal land? The public outcry would be so great, HelioGem would lose their contract.**

"And VILE would swoop in to claim in." Gray says.

**Player: Paving the way for V.I.L.E. to step in and take it over, since they pulled strings to make it look like HelioGem's incompetence was at fault.**

**Carmen: We have to prevent the desecration of Uluru.**

**Miro: You aren't tourists, are you?**

"Technically..." Carmen starts.

"That's not what he meant Red." Player says. She just laughs and wraps her arm around the kid.

**Carmen: We're rocket scientists.**

"That works to." Ivy laughs.

"I doubt he believed you, you barely look old enough to be out of high school." Chase says.

"I'm 20!" Carmen says indignantly.

"Yeah and I'm 19, and he's 18. Which means we're all old enough to kick your kiester." Ivy says. Player turns to Gray.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"I'm 22." Player nods and turns to Carmen.

"He's too old for you." He says causing Zack and Ivy to burst into laughter and both Carmen and Gray to sputter at his words.

_(_ _A_ _/_ _N_ _I_ _actually_ _looked_ _up_ _their_ _ages_ _,_ _I_ _was_ _surprised_ _Carmen_ _is_ _20,_ _and_ _the_ _fact_ _Ivy_ _is_ _the_ _older_ _sibling_ _.)_

**They arrive at HelioGem.**

**Carmen: Divide and conquer, crew. We know the trigger's in the music. You two need to find Dr. Dennam and make sure she doesn't decide she's in the mood to hear Carmen.**

**Ivy: We hear you, Carmen. [to Zack] Our boss, not the opera.**

"Yeah that's not confusing at all." Ivy mutters.

**Carmen: And I'll see to it no one launches the Boomerang until it's ready to soar.**

**They split up.**

**Carmen: Player, let's steal some launch codes.**

"Normally you don't hear the good guy say that." Zack laughs.

**She gets in and looks around. Zack and Ivy sneak around. They locate Dr. Dennam, who is about to listen to music.**

**Ivy: There she is! ...Oh no! Dr. Jeanine Dennam, stop!**

**Dennam: Pardon?**

"Oh boy, here we go." Player says rubbing his hands together in anticipation of Zack and Ivy's shenanigans.

**Ivy: We're... your new interns.**

**Dennam: You are?**

**Ivy: So, what you listening to, Doc?**

**Dennam: Uh, a podcast about exploring Proxima b.**

"What is Proxima B?" Gray asks.

"Proxima Centauri b,also called Proxima b or Alpha Centauri b, is an exoplanet orbiting in the habitable zone of the red dwarf star Proxima Centauri, which is the closest star to the Sun and part of a triple star system." Dead silence follows the explanation as everyone stares at Shadowsan in shock.

"Did anyone else know Shadowsan was an astronomy buff?" Carmen asks to many no's. Shadowsan does not see fit to elaborate.

**Ivy: Not an opera?**

**Dennam: Goodness, I find opera far too distracting when I'm working.**

"Too be fair, I think anyone would find a woman belting out a high G flat in their ear pretty distracting." Carmen says.

**Ivy sighs in relief. Zack has taken her headphones and is listening.**

**Zack: Haha, whoa! This guy says there's a second Earth that might have aliens on it! We have got to visit this planet.**

**Carmen is typing on a computer.**

**Carmen: And... I'm in.**

**Player: Good thing, Red. Because it would take me hours to hack through the HelioGem firewalls from where I sit.**

"I guess even the master white hat can't do everything." Gray says.

**The keyboards part to reveal a large red button.**

**Carmen: Whoa, that's a big button.**

**Player: System default. Once you delete the launch codes, it'll retract. Until then, just don't press it, whatever you do.**

**Chevre: Are you ready, Mon Ami?**

"Oh I have a really bad feeling about this." Zack says.

**Topo: Hold on to your horns, Mi Amigo, for the show is about to begin.**

**El Topo has connected a computer to a satellite and begins to play the aria. It begins to blast through speakers.**

"Oh this is really bad." Gray says.

**Dennam: ...Then my colleagues found me huddled in the corner of the laboratory, weeping. [sigh] Puccini never fails to reduce me to tears. That was the day I decided the laboratory is no place for opera.**

"..... I wish I knew what she was talking about. That sounds like one heck of a story." Zack says.

**The song starts to play through the speakers in the lab.**

**Dennam: Ah! I love Bizet! ...Launch the Boomerang. Launch the Boomerang.**

**Ivy and Zack: Uh-oh!**

**Ivy: We can't let her get to mission control.**

**Dennam: Launch the Boomerang.**

**Ivy: No Boomerangs this way, that's for sure.**

**Dennam, undeterred: Launch the Boomerang.**

"I don't think she can hear you." Chase points out.

**Zack: What do you wanna do that for, anyway?**

**She does not react to anything.**

**Dennam: Launch the Boomerang.**

**Ivy: You got some determination, Doc.**

**Dennam: Launch the Boomerang.**

**Zack: All this talk about lunch is making me hungry.**

"Zack!"

"Its future me Ivy, I have no control over what he says!"

**Ivy: Focus, Zack!**

**Dennam: Launch the Boomerang.**

**Ivy has retrieved a hose and uses it to bind Dr. Dennam.**

**Dennam: Launch the Boomerang.**

**Despite not being able to walk, she hops forward. Zack and Ivy pick her up.**

**Zack: The lab is totally no place for opera.**

**Dennam: Launch the Boomerang. Launch the Boomerang.**

**They shut her inside a room.**

**Zack: Oh-ho-ho! We did Carmen wicked proud! Our boss, not the opera.**

"I'm sure the opera is proud of you to." Player says snickering.

**Player: One more sequence should do it.**

**The aria begins to play through the speakers in the computer room, and Carmen goes into a trance too.**

**Carmen: Launch the Boomerang. Launch the Boomerang. Launch the Boomerang.**

"I KNEW IT!" Player shouts.

**Player: The subliminal message! Red, snap out of it!**

**Carmen: Launch the Boomerang. Launch the Boomerang.**

**She presses the button.**

**Carmen: Launch the Boomerang.**

**Man's Voice: Launch sequence activated. Liftoff in T-minus 3 minutes.**

**Carmen: Launch the Boomerang.**

**Alarms go off. The rocket's engine starts up.**

**Zack: Whoa! Sweet subwoofer.**

**Ivy's phone goes off.**

**Ivy: Player?**

**Player: Guys, Carmen activated the rocket. It launches in less than 3 minutes!**

**Ivy: What!?**

**Zack: Carm went to the dark side!?**

"That would be the end of the world." Zack says.

"It would indeed be quite frighting were Carmen to work for VILE." Julia says.

**Player: She's hypnotized, and she'll stay that way as long as that music's playing. I've pinpointed the audio source. It's coming from a utility tunnel under the facility. You need to shut it down so Carmen can snap to her senses. We need her to disable the rocket.**

**Ivy: I can handle that last part. Go axe** **a** **DJ, Bro.**

"You know how to dismantle a rocket?" Gray asks.

"Between me and my bro I have the best skill set for it. I was head of the pit crew when we were on Tue racing circuit." Ivy tells him.

**He runs to where El Topo is. Ivy runs to the rocket.**

**Player: Okay, Ivy, you'll need to get to the control panel and remove the launch drive.**

**Ivy: What control panel?**

**Player: It's on the rocket's payload. Top of the tower.**

"Of course it is." Ivy sighs.

**Ivy: Ooh, that's really up there...**

**Chevre: 90 seconds to launch.**

**With his binoculars, he looks at the rocket and sees Ivy climbing up.**

**Chevre: You cannot out-climb a goat!**

"Hurt my sister and I'll make meatballs out of you!" Zack shouts receiving incredulous looks from those around him.

**Zack: Have you not heard the alert, mate?**

**Topo: What alert?**

**Zack: The dingo alert. The doggies are going wild out there. It's... It's the high notes. They, uh... gets them all crazed and bloodthirsty!**

"Is he... Is he gonna buy that?" Gray asks.

**Topo: Do they come below ground?**

**Zack: Heh-heh, I'm a rocket scientist, not a zookeeper. Oh, uh, but they're out there, and they mangled some French dude!**

**Topo: Le Chevre!**

"Are we sure they aren't a thing?" Player asks receiving some shrugs.

**He runs out. Zack goes to the computer.**

**Carmen: Launch the Boomerang.**

**Zack has ripped out some cables.**

**Zack: Nails on a chalkboard.**

**Carmen: Launch the Boomera--**

**She comes to and takes in the current situation.**

"I can't believe I was that careless." Carmen groans.

**Carmen: What!? What have I done?**

**Ivy: Oh boy. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.**

**It's getting close to launch. She pries the door open and is about to stop it, one minute left, when Le Chevre grabs her ankle and throws her off the platform. She grabs onto his arm.**

**Chevre: What!? Let go!**

"You throw me off a rocket and expect me to just fall?" Ivy shouts.

**She climbs over him to get back onto the platform.**

**Ivy: Get out of my way!**

**Chevre: My face!**

**They fight and end up falling off the platform. Ivy is holding onto the side of the rocket, and Le Chevre is holding onto Ivy.**

**Ivy: Oh boy.**

**Topo, in the car: Le Chevre, it is safe to come down. The dingoes have all gone.**

**Chevre: What are you talking about? ...Enjoy the flight.**

"He was so confused." Zack says, he, Player, Chase and Gray are all laughing.

**He swings himself and then lands on a lower platform.**

**Ivy: You can't leave me here! I'm no space cadet!**

**She tries to climb up, but nearly falls. 10 seconds to launch. She loses her grip and starts to fall, but is saved by Carmen and her grappling hook.**

**Carmen: I've got you.**

"Your a life saver Carm, quite literally." Ivy says.

**Letting Ivy hit the platform, Carmen pulls the hardware right out of the rocket, stopping its launch. The engine stops, and Miro breathes a sigh of relief. There were only 2 seconds left on the clock.**

"Could we cut it any closer?" Carmen asks finally able to breath.

**Carmen: Good work, Ivy.**

**Ivy: Number two, huh? I think I just did that in my pants.**

**Gray is waiting at the cafe. Carmen approaches.**

Gray looks over at her and wiggles his eyebrows. Carmen chuckles and shakes her head at his antics.

**Player: Remember, Red. Crackle once tried to--**

**Carmen: Turn out my lights with a sizzle stick, I know, but... before he was Crackle, he was Gray. And Gray was like a big brother to me. I thought I lost him for good, but this could be... I don't know... some sort of do-over? A second chance?**

"That's worse then the friend zone." Gray hears Zack whisper to Ivy and scowls.

**Player: Okay, let's say that I buy that Gray, Crackle, Graham, whoever really is a happy electrician with a bright future now. We know Dr. Bellum's into mind-control experiments. What if she played him some opera music too? What if V.I.L.E. is waiting to see you with him so they can flip a switch? Bam. Instead of launching a rocket, Crackle's crunching a Carmen.**

"Unfortunately he has a point, we have no way of knowing what Bellum did to your head." Tamara says.

**Carmen: You have a point, Player. I can't let V.I.L.E. see me with him. But not for my safety. For his.**

**Player: What? Why?**

**Carmen: For whatever strange reason, Gray has a fresh start now. And having Carmen Sandiego back in his life would only complicate that.**

"Though I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again." Gray says.

**Maelstrom: My star student. Thank you for coming. I was wondering if you would be up for a certain task. Bring me the hat of Carmen Sandiego.**

**The student before him turns an origami sheep into an origami throwing star and throws it at a skeleton, slicing its skull clear off.**

"Noooo!" Carmen groans dramatically.

"I feel your pain, and the paper cuts." Gray mutters. Even Shadowsans expression has turned even more sour.

**Maelstrom: I will take that as a "yes."**

**Ending credit music plays.**

"Who was that?" Player asks as the timer appears on screen.

"You'll probably find out in the next episode but my god I do not want to deal with her!" Carmen says.


	8. The Chasing Paper Caper

**Theme song plays.**

**Maelstrom: Esteemed fellow VILE faculty. As you know, I, Gunnar Maelstrom, have been called demented, deranged, psychotic even. Justifiably? Perhaps. But I feel these are merely labels. Safe ways to categorize my unique intellect, which enables me to see opportunity where others do not. So allow me to draw your attention to this: the very foundation of law and order in the Western world.**

"Uh...." There's snickering at the picture on screen.

**Brunt: Looks more like a lion cub sniffing its own tail if you ask me.**

**Maelstrom: Uh, wrong slide. This. The Magna Carta!**

"I feel like we say this every episode but I'll be the one to say it this time, this can not be good." Player says.

**Brunt: You're saying words I don't understand.**

**Maelstrom: Ugh. Coach Brunt, I suspect you are familiar with the US Constitution?**

**Brunt: Darn right. I'm Texas proud.**

"Never would of guessed." Chase says.

**Maelstrom: Think of the Magna Carta as the British version of it, written more than 500 years earlier. And for the first time in history, every known original copy of this historic document, all 17 of them, will be on display under one roof. Here, at this renowned museum, in Mumbai, India. Which means we have an opportunity to steal it in the name of law and disorder.**

"What could they possibly gain from stealing the Magna Carta?" Julia asks.

"Maelstrom is generally satisfied with causing chaos, doesn't matter if there's an end goal." Shadowsan says.

**Shadowsan: Would I be correct in assuming that you have a particular operative in mind for this misdeed, Professor?**

**Maelstrom: The crime involves stealing paper, does it not?**

**Shadowsan: She is far from ready.**

"She is undisciplined and not in a good way." Shadowsan say glancing over at Carmen.

**Maelstrom: Questioning my sanity after my compelling intro, dear Shadowsan?**

**Shadowsan: Carmen Sandiego was unruly and undisciplined when she was a student here, and your newest star pupil is cut from the same cloth.**

"Nah, Paper Star is way crazier." Gray says.

**Maelstrom: Shall we vote? All in favor.**

**All others raise their hands.**

**Shadowsan: Hmph.**

"You get out voted a lot don't you?" Ivy asks. Shadowsan neglects to answer.

**Player: You sure about this, Red? I'm not picking up chatter about VILE operatives in India from any of our usual sources.**

**Carmen: They'll be here. I know how Professor Maelstrom's twisted mind works, and he'd never pass up an opportunity like this. Stealing the Magna Carta would be VILE's way of symbolizing that evil can triumph over law and order. At least, that's what they'd tell themselves.**

"Or they just like causing general chaos." Zack says.

**Player: I think I see what you mean. In the year 1215, England was ruled by some guy named John. And if he were alive today, he'd probably feel right at home on VILE Island with your former teachers. King John figured he could take anything he wanted just because he was in charge, and he abused that power constantly. The Archbishop of Canterbury stepped in and helped shape a set of laws that gave citizens rights. Basic stuff like you can't be arrested for no reason, or have your horse taken away from you just because the king wants it.**

**Carmen: These combined laws were named the Magna Carta, Latin for "the Great Charter of the Liberties." It was the chief cause of democracy in England and a huge influence on the American Constitution.**

"Its fascinating history, the Magna Carta helped shaped the democratic process." Julia says.

**Player: Speaking of democracy, India has more people than any other democracy in the world, which is where you happen to be sitting right now.**

**Carmen: And since I favor democracy over tyranny, VILE won't be sinking their mangy claws into any historic documents on my watch. I'll do one last perimeter check tonight -- see if I can find any weak links VILE might exploit.**

"If they can't find any, I assume they'll just make their own." Tamara says receiving conforming nods from Carmen, Gray and Shadowsan.

**Night. Carmen is geared up.**

**Player: Ready to shut down the security cams, Red?**

**Carmen: Someone already did.**

**She picks up an origami throwing star that's lodged in the shattered screen of a security camera.**

"How can paper be that sharp?" Chase asks.

"Paper Star knows what she's doing." Gray says.

**Carmen: She's here.**

**Paper Star: La, la la, la la... la, la la, la la...**

**Carmen: She was at VILE Academy during my holdover year. And had a reputation for putting her own spin on Shadowsan's origami lessons.**

"So we can blame him for whatever she does?" Zack asks only to shrink away when Shadowsan glares at him.

**An exercise is shown, with Paper Star and Shadowsan shadows through a paper-screen door. She throws an origami throwing star and it tears a hole in the door.**

**Carmen: Which didn't exactly make her teacher's pet.**

**Paper Star: La, la la, la la... la, la la, la la... la, la la, la la...**

**Paper Star continues disabling security cameras.**

**Paper Star: La la la...**

"She's real creepy." Ivy mutters.

"Yeah I like Mime Bomb more then her, and I don't like Mime Bomb." Zack says.

**Carmen: Museum's closed. I'm here to give you your walking papers.**

**Paper Star: Mm. Papers.**

**Carmen uses her grappling hook and starts swinging toward Paper Star, who throws another star and breaks the line. Carmen lands safely.**

**Carmen: Paper Star. I see you haven't lost your touch.**

"Is she pleased or disappointed by that?" Player asks.

"Probably a but of both. Pleased I can give her a good fight, disappointed I'm going to make her job harder." Carmen says.

**Paper Star: Red is a smart color for you. It will hide the stains.**

**She throws more stars, which Carmen dodges. The two fight. Eventually, Paper Star runs out of paper.**

"Oh thank goodness." Zack sighs.

**Carmen: Out of ammo? That'll teach you to litter.**

**Paper Star: I really should reuse, reduce, and recycle. These brochures are chock-full of cutting-edge information.**

"So as long as its made of paper she can make a weapon out if it." Julia says fascinated.

**She has made them into throwing stars, which she throws. Carmen dodges, but her hat gets torn.**

**Carmen: Oh, come on.**

"Not my hat!" Carmen groans.

**Paper Star: All this talk about the great Carmen Sandiego, but in the flesh, you're just a paper tiger. Mrowr.**

**She throws a star that beheads a statue. Carmen catches the head before it breaks. Paper Star has disappeared. Locating her, Carmen gives chase.**

**Paper Star: La, la la, la la... la, la la, la la... la, la la, la la... la, la la, la la...**

**Paper Star throws stars at Carmen, then descends from the ceiling to tie her up in a hanging scroll.**

"Hate her." Carmen mutters.

**Paper Star: Such a pretty package. Hmm, think I'll keep you under wraps.**

**Carmen struggles. Paper Star cuts through the glass to the display containing the copies of the Magna Carta.**

**Paper Star: Mm-mm-mm. The more you struggle, the tighter it gets.**

**Carmen has a tool in her hand and begins to cut the scroll.**

**Paper Star: Bye-bye, little Black Sheep.**

"You know Red, I REALLY hate it when people call you that." Player says.

"Yeah so do I." Carmen sighs.

**She pulls the fire alarm. It goes off just as Carmen breaks free and begins to run after her. Once getting outside, Carmen sighs. It seems she's lost her.**

**The next day, Chase and Julia are at the display while agents in suits take pictures of the destruction and origami.**

"Ooh, let's see what brilliant deductions the inspector has to make today." Gray says.

**Chase: It seems Carmen Sandiego has found some new hobbies: arts and crafts and stealing historic documents!**

"Yeah no, I'm good at stealth and picking pockets, not so much at folding paper." Carmen says.

**Julia: It is origami, the Japanese art of paper folding.**

**Chase: Ugh.**

**Julia: Right. Dull facts, boring things. But Carmen Sandiego's recent MO seems to be returning valuables to museums, not stealing them.**

**Chase: Again with the Vermeer paintings, Agent Argent? That has not been proven, so please, do not romanticize the scoundrel.**

"Well excuuuuuuse me." Carmen says dramatically.

**Julia: The crime scene is also sloppier than Ms. Sandiego normally leaves it. Wouldn't you agree, Agent Devineaux?**

**Chase: Well... it does look like a monsoon hit in here. She must have been in a hurry.**

**Julia: Or a struggle.**

"Feels like a bit of an understatement mate." Gray chuckles.

**His pen starts beeping. He activates it and the hologram of the Chief appears.**

**Chase: Greetings from Mumbai, Chief.**

**Chief: Agents, I trust you were able to gain entry to the crime scene without incident.**

**Chase: This toy is incredible. We were able to clear all local authorities away with one flash.**

"ACME keycards are not toys. They provide basic security clearance anywhere in the world." Zari snaps. She can't believe the chief would entrust this buffoon with one.

**Chief: Your ACME keycard will provide you with Level One clearance anywhere in the world and gets you 10% off your purchase at any company store.**

**Chase: Where can I find these stores? And do they carry bulk quantities of razor blades, cheese, or breath freshener?**

**She gives him a silent look.**

"That was a joke wasn't it?" Chase asks.

"Yes. Yes it was." Tamara says.

**Chase: Uh... ahem. Yes, the case.**

**Chief: ACME has just obtained this surveillance footage. It's taken from the cafe across the street. Unlike the museum, their security cameras weren't disabled.**

**Carmen can clearly be seen in the photo. However, her eyes aren't visible.**

**Chase: Aha! Carmen Sandiego!**

**Chief: I need you to be certain she isn't another copycat, like your snowmobile incident? You are the only ACME agent who has been face-to-face with her, Monsieur Devineaux.**

"Bad for you, great for us." Zack says. Everyone pretends not to notice Chase pouting.

**Chase: That is her. I am certain of it.**

**Julia: Can we roll it back 30 frames, please?**

**Chief does.**

**Julia: Do you see that blur of color?**

**A blur, Paper Star, runs through the bushes.**

**Chief: A second figure?**

**Chase: An accomplice!**

"You jump to conclusions really quickly." Player says.

**Julia: I was going to suggest a rival, which might explain the debris.**

**Chief (looking around): Whoa. Who TP'd the place?**

A few people snort at her comment. Shadowsan however is still keeping a cautious eye on the woman. Would the show reveal what he knew about her?

**Carmen: That multicolored freak show owes me a new hat.**

**Player: Make her take you shopping.**

**Carmen: I would, if she left a paper trail.**

"A while lot safer if she wouldn't." Gray says.

**Player: Ha! If only.**

**Carmen: We need to find Paper Star before she hands off the Magna Cartas to the next operative.**

**Player: Why not just take them back to VILE herself?**

"Protocol." Carmen, Gray and Shadowsan say at the same time.

**Carmen: Standard procedure on all VILE operations. This way, no one operative knows too much about any given job. If they get nabbed, they can only divulge so much information.**

"Then once they get picked uo they can have their minds wiped so they can't answer any question's at all." Gray says bitterly. He didn't care so much about the fact VILE dropped him, he was happy to leave if that was I his future. But he was furious they took his memories of Carmen from him.

**Player: Well, don't sweat yet, Red. I'm scanning all local surveillance and pushing my new facial recognition software to the max. If she's still in India, I'll pin her down.**

**Paper Star: La, la la, la la... La, la la, la la... la, la la, la la...**

**Chevre: I see I am not the only one who admires Mumbai's historic Elephanta Caves.**

"So she's passing them to La Chevre, he's not a huge challenge but I wouldn't underestimate him." Carmen says.

**She ignores him and keeps singing while folding origami.**

**Chevre: Ahem. The fish swims at midnight. I repeat, the fish swims at midni--**

**Paper Star: No need to speak in code. Tell me where to escort this. A designated safe house outside this country's borders, I assume?**

"Oh... Paper Stars going rogue. The faculty will love this." Gray says.

**Chevre: What? That is not how this works. Protocol dictates that you give me the package to deliver.**

**Paper Star: Protocol exists to protect VILE should an operative get caught. You look like an operative who would get caught.**

"I mean... She's not entirely wrong." Player says.

**Chevre: I have completed more successful missions than you, Pippi Punkstockings! Now give me the package.**

**He tries to take it. She cuts him with her origami.**

**Chevre: Ouch!**

**He sucks on his finger.**

"This will not end well for goat boy." Ivy says.

**Paper Star: Perhaps the fish does swim at midnight.**

**Chevre: You gave me a paper cut!**

**Paper Star: Puffer fish. Very lethal. It will give you a thousand paper cuts unless you tell me the next drop location.**

**She throws it.**

**Chevre: Ouch! No, not my hands! Not my hands!**

**She cuts him again. He screams.**

"Maybe they should have listened to Shadowsan." Julia says meekly.

**Shadowsan: Where is she now?**

**Chevre: On her way to Agra City.**

**Maelstrom: And how did she learn of Agra?**

**Chevre: I-I had no choice! She is psychotic!**

"So she fits right in with VILE." Zack says

**He holds up his hands, both of which are wrapped in bandages. The faculty exchange glances. Maelstrom laughs.**

**Maelstrom: Merely a label, you know.**

"No, its a little more then a label." Tamara says.

**Player: This was taken less than an hour ago, on a ferry coming into Mumbai Harbor.**

**Carmen: Looks like our litterbug is still packing the Magna Cartas. Can you access the passenger list?**

**Player: Coming your way.**

**Carmen: Tammy Origami... She's going by an alias.**

"And not a very good one." Player says.

**Player: That's not too obvious.**

**Carmen: It's Paper Star's way of saying, "Come and get me if you dare," which suits me just fine. Player, I need you to cross-check that name against any mode of transportation you can think of. Plane tickets, train tickets, car rentals...**

**Player: Found her. "Tammy" bought a one-way ticket to Agra City on the 9:30am express train. Guess she wants to see the Taj Mahal.**

"Oh great, another train fight." Carmen groans. Gray winces slightly remembering the last train fight had ended with him captured by the authorities.

**Carmen: Let's chase that paper.**

**On the train. Carmen walks through it until she spots Paper Star, then sits down.**

**Carmen: Target spotted.**

**Player: You gonna make a move?**

**Carmen: In close quarters like this, with a wild card like her? Someone could get hurt. I'll strike the moment she gets off the train. Until then, I just need to stay out of her sight while keeping her in mine.**

"She's too good for that." Gray says shaking his head.

**Chase sits down opposite Carmen.**

**Chase: Ms. Sandiego, I presume.**

**Carmen: Ugh.**

**Chase: I almost did not recognize you without your... evening wear.**

**Carmen: Aren't you a bit out of your jurisdiction, Inspector Devineaux?**

**Chase: I recently acquired greater authority.**

"Because that doesn't sound creepy and vague." Player says.

**Carmen: That's awfully vague, Inspector. Is it even "Inspector" anymore?**

**Chase: Enough chitchat! Where are you hiding the Magna Cartas?!**

**Carmen: Me? Nowhere. But they are closer than you think.**

"Carmen your not much better." Player laughs.

"I'm not going to just lead him to Paper Star, she'd cut him into ribbons." Carmen says.

**Beeping can be heard from Paper Star's phone as she walks away.**

**Chase: You will take me to them.**

**Carmen: Or what? You'll cuff me?**

**Chase: Why, yes. I lost you on a train once before. Never again.**

**He tries to cuff her, only to get cuffed himself.**

"How did that even happen?" Julia asks.

"Its a pretty easy manouver, every VILE academy student learns it in the first month." Gray says

**Chase: Wh-what? No, no, no, no, no, no, no!**

**Carmen holds up the keycard.**

**Carmen: ACME, huh?**

**She sees Paper Star in a dining area.**

**Carmen: This seat taken?**

**Julia: Actually, yes. But... feel free to use it until my partner returns.**

"We finally meet in person." Julia says, Carmen turns giving her a grin.

**Carmen is watching Paper Star through her pocket mirror.**

**Carmen: Partner?**

**She looks down at the briefcase, initialed C.D.**

**Julia: Ahem. Travel partner.**

**Carmen: I see. And you are?**

**Julia: Julia.**

**Carmen: So, Jules... Off to see the Taj Mahal?**

"Oh I wish, the history behind it is fascinating." Julia says.

**She watches Paper Star in the reflection from a spoon.**

**Julia: Oh, I wish. The architecture, the history... Sadly, I'm traveling on business.**

**Carmen: Don't like your job, huh?**

**Julia: No, no. I love my job. I just love history even more, I suppose.**

"Why did you go to work for interpol instead of a historian or a proffesor?" Player asks her.

"I suppose it was because it was expected. Everyone in my family has been involved in Law Enforcement in one way or another." Julia tells him.

**Carmen: Then you must really be upset about the Magna Carta.**

**Julia: What?**

**Carmen: The theft. It's in all the news.**

**Paper Star gets up and starts to leave the train car.**

**Carmen: Wonderful chatting with you, Jules!**

**She goes to follow.**

**Julia: But I never did get your name. ...[gasp]**

"What do you think you wouldn't of done if future you had realized sooner?" Carmen asks.

"I really have no idea. I'd never be able to take you in a fight." Julia tells her.

**She calls Chase.**

**Julia: Come on, come on... Agent Devineaux, I found Carmen San--**

**Chase: You've reached Inspector Chase Devineaux. Please, leave a message.**

**Julia: Oh dear.**

**Carmen sees Paper Star, who put her bag on an overhead shelf. Paper Star then attacks Carmen, who fights back.**

**Paper Star: Hey!**

**The two fight, but Carmen has stolen Paper Star's paper and flushes it down the toilet.**

"She's not as great at fighting without her paper is she?" Zack asks.

"No, she uses it as a crutch. Instead of developing a well rounded skill set she relies on a single ability." Shadowsan says.

**Carmen: Stinks running out of paper. Now can we try chatting without killing any trees?**

**Paper Star spots a travel brochure. Carmen's gaze follows.**

**Paper Star: You should run.**

**They vie for it and fight again. Paper Star ends up getting it from Carmen.**

**Paper Star: Care to run now?**

Player laughs as Carmen on screen is already running with the Magna Carta.

**But Carmen has taken Paper Star's bag, and is indeed running. Paper Star growls and chases after her. Carmen ends up running on top of the train.**

**Paper Star: Nowhere to hide. Not very smart.**

**But the wind causes the stars to boomerang, missing Carmen.**

"As sharp as her paper is, it can't slice through the wind." Tamara says.

**Carmen: Oh, really? Wind beats paper.**

**They fight again. Paper Star grabs onto a ladder on a platform above the train. Unable to run fast enough to get to her as the train moves further and further away, Carmen takes off a plate from the train and prepares to throw it.**

**Carmen: Here goes nothing.**

**The straps of the bag are broken. Carmen dives and manages to catch it.**

"Yes! Good guys win again!" Player shouts.

**Julia enters a train car. Chase groans.**

**Julia: Agent Devineaux? How did you...?**

**Chase: Never mind that! The keys are in my briefcase!**

**When Julia goes to his briefcase, she finds the bag with the Magna Cartas right over it. She gasps.**

"Why would you leave them with me?" Julia asks.

"I think future me could tell how much you cared, and knowing you worked with inspector conclusion jumper over there, you were the obvious choice." Carmen says.

**Player: So you have the docs?**

**Carmen: They're in good hands. Though it seems our friend Inspector Chase Devineaux may be running with a slicker outfit these days. Picked his pocket. Think you can hack a keycard?**

**Player: Worth a try. Send it over.**

**She reaches for it in her pocket, only to realize that it is gone. She gasps.**

"Uh oh, this is really bed." Gray says glancing over at Chase.

**Shadowsan: Did you not assure us that Paper Star was ready?**

**Maelstrom: I never instructed her to break protocol.**

**Paper Star: La, la la la, la... la, la la la... la, la la la...**

**Brunt: Faculty only, Sassy Pants.**

"Sassy pants?" Ivy asks.

**Paper Star: But my ears were burning.**

**Maelstrom: You failed to complete your mission.**

**Paper Star: Guilty as charged. But I never come to a party empty-handed.**

**She throws the ACME card onto the teachers' desk.**

"Uh... I don't want to scare you inspector, but you are in a LOT of danger." Carmen says.

**Ending theme music playing.**

The timer appears.

"That's not good, if they think he's your ally then they'll go after him. They'll probably go after him regardless." Player says freaking out.

"Player, calm down. I'm sure everything will work out." Carmen says. She's grateful for her impeccable poker face so Player can't see exactly how worried she is herself.


	9. The Lucky Cat Caper

**Theme music plays.**

**Shadowsan: Somewhere in my coat lies a single dollar bill. The coat has many pockets. Locate the target and acquire it... if you can. You have 2 minutes.**

"Oh not this again." Carmen groans.

**Carmen bows and faces off against him. From the faces in the audience, we see that this is her first year of the academy.**

**Tigress: Ha! This is going well.**

**Carmen grows increasingly desperate as she is running out of time.**

**The timer hits zero. At the same time, Carmen gasps awake to her phone ringing, a symbol of a white baseball cap on the screen.**

"Oh its the dream." Player says

**Carmen: The coat was empty, wasn't it?!**

"Was it?" Gray asks Shadowsan who answers with an intense glare. Gray wisely does not push further

**Player: Oh boy... You're having that dream again, aren't you?**

**Carmen: "Dream" makes it sound like make-believe, Player. This actually happened.**

**Player: For the best, right, Red? I mean, if you'd actually aced crime school, you might be stealing for VILE instead of from them.**

"That would be a real nightmare." Ivy says.

**Carmen: For the Villains International League of Evil? Highly doubt that.**

**Player: So how come failing Shadowsan's final is still bugging you?**

**She takes a deep breath.**

**Carmen: I don't know... Maybe because I never got to see where the dollar bill was hiding when the exam was over. I was the best pickpocket in Stealth 101. Way better than Tigress. Guess I just feel like I still have something to prove.**

"For what its worth, I believe you've proved yourself beyond a shadow of a doubt." Julia tells Carmen who smiles at the French woman gratefully.

**She opens the curtains.**

**Carmen: Mm, what a view...**

**We see her view out the window. It's skyscrapers and fog.**

"San Francisco?" Gray asks chuckling.

**Carmen: Pea soup.**

**Player: They don't call San Francisco, California "Fog City" for nothing. The fog blows in so often that the locals gave it a name: Karl.**

"I was expecting a pun, but somehow Karl is funnier." Player laughs.

**Carmen: But when the fog lifts, what a view. The Golden Gate Bridge towers 746 feet above the bay. It's one of the city's iconic landmarks, along with cable cars, the oldest and largest Chinatown in America, and "The Rock": Alcatraz Island, home of the famous prison.**

**Player: Too bad it hasn't been used to jail criminals since 1963. Since VILE loves hanging out on islands, it would've been the perfect place to lock them up.**

"Wouldn't that be nice." Ivy says

**Carmen: Until that day comes, I'm happy to keep stealing their money to spend on worthwhile causes, like the Children's Foundation charity auction tonight. A foggy night seems like perfect trench coat weather. But I really should dress for the occasion.**

**Auctioneer: Going once... going twice... sold for $78,000 to the generous lady in red.**

**The other attendees applaud.**

**Player: You really bought the car from Rogue Vendetta 5? Who knew you were into action flicks?**

"No way! Aw man Carm, tell me I get to drive that baby." Zack says.

"Why else could I buy a sports car?" Carmen laughs

**Carmen: It goes with my dress, and Zack will totally flip.**

**Auctioneer: Ladies and gentlemen, this next item is what you've been waiting all evening for: an extremely rare postage stamp donated by an anonymous private collector. "The One-Cent Black on Magenta."**

"My goodness, that's an extrmemly rare and valuable stamp." Julia says.

"Really? Oh wait let me guess, VILE is going to steal it." Carmen sighs.

**Carmen: Hehe, we can use it to send a postcard to VILE.**

**Player: Whoa. It's actually really valuable, to the tune of a cool 10 million.**

**Carmen: Cents. Very funny, Player.**

**Player: No, seriously, dollars.**

**Carmen: How is a one-cent stamp worth 10 million dollars?**

"That's ridiculous, its a tiny piece of sticky paper." Chase huffs.

**Player: Only a small number of these black on magentas were ever printed, and this is the only one known to survive. I'm taking up stamp collecting.**

**Carmen: Great, I'll win it for you. VILE can afford it.**

"This would drive VILE nuts." Gray says.

**Auctioneer: A reminder that all proceeds go to the Children's Foundation, so don't be shy. Bidding begins at...**

**A man unveils the stamp... except it has been stolen. She gasps.**

**Auctioneer: It's gone!**

"Call me psychic." Carmen sighs.

"Yeah talk about a real shocker." Ivy says rolling her eyes.

**Carmen stands abruptly.**

**Carmen: Player!**

**Player: On it. Security feeds show movement on the south side of the building. You'll just have to get through Karl.**

**Carmen: Who? Oh, Karl. The fog.**

"Red how could you forget Karl?" Player asks.

**She goes outside and uses a flashlight to see through the fog. A shadowy figure approaches.**

**Chase: Carmen Sandiego.**

**Carmen: Chase Devineaux.**

**Chase: If one wishes to vanish into the cloak of night, perhaps one should not shine a beacon.**

"Gee thanks for the tip." Carmen says.

**Carmen: Thanks for the tip.**

**She shines the light into his eyes.**

**Chase: Gah!**

**He makes a grab for her, but she's long run away. He runs after her.**

**Chase: And perhaps one should not wear loud, clacky shoes.**

"Mate, telling the person your chasing what they're doing wrong is not the best way to catch them." Gray says.

**Her footsteps stop. He stops too and looks around in confusion. One high heel hits him in the face.**

Player, Gray and Zack burst out laughing.

**Chase: Ah! Ugh.**

**He resumes running after her from the direction the shoe came from.**

**Chase: I have you now, you crimson phantom!**

**Julia: There you are!**

**Chase: Gah! Yes. I am here, and you are there, Ms. Argent. But where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?!**

"San Francisco." Player says bluntly.

**He walks away and she follows.**

**Julia: Stealing from a children's charity makes very little sense for Ms. Sandiego, especially following the events in Mumbai where she left the stolen Magna Carta for us to find.**

"At least tone of you can think logically." Zari says.

**Chase: Meep, meep, meep!**

**He points toward a silhouette that appears to be Carmen, then takes off running.**

**Chase: Aha!**

**When he gets closer, he sees it's actually Mime Bomb, who is grinning.** l

"Not the mime!" Zack shouts.

**Chase: Wah!**

**Mime Bomb smiles at him.**

**Chase: Go on, get out of here!**

**He waves and walks backward, disappearing into the fog.**

**Julia: You let him go?**

"I mean... Was he doing anything illegal? Or even a little suspicious?" Gray asks.

**Chase: What? He was merely a street clown.**

**Julia: At City Hall? Such performers are typically relegated to tourist areas like Fisherman's Wharf.**

"I guess that could be a little suspicious." Ivy shrugs.

**Chase: Please remain on task, Agent Argent. Once again, Carmen Sandiego has slipped away. This time with a 10 million dollar stamp in her little red hands.**

**We see Mime Bomb pocket the stamp, riding on a train.**

"Who's hands are red here?" Carmen asks.

**On a screen at VILE, Mime Bomb pantomimes.**

**Maelstrom: Carmen Sandiego. I see. Stand by, Mime Bomb. We will contact you with instructions on how to proceed.**

**The call is ended.**

**Maelstrom: If our former pride and joy is on our snitch's trail, I would suggest that a more suitable operative transport the stamp out of San Francisco.**

**Brunt: Hm, Mime Bomb's not exactly what I would call the strong, silent type.**

"Silent yes, strong... Well he did get the worst grade in Brunts class." Carmen says and Gray snickers remembering the mock fights.

**Shadowsan: I would recommend Tigress.**

"Aww man why her?" Zack asks.

**Brunt: Would this be because she failed to stop Carmen Sandiego in Indonesia?**

**Shadowsan: Tigress is my finest student and the most vicious. You do not wish me to send her because you continue to be soft on Black Sheep.**

"Oh SHE was your finest student? I was the best kick pocket in stealth 101." Carmen says. And if anyone said she was pouting, they're liars.

**Brunt: Do I need to remind you that we were all soft on Black Sheep, before she betrayed us and took a new name?**

**Shadowsan: Do I need to remind you that I never thought she was fit to enroll in VILE's program to begin with?**

"But why? From this show it seems she would of made an exceptional operative." Julia asks.

"You can't ignore our questions forever." Carmen tells the silent samurai.

**Maelstrom: Faculty, please. Why squabble when we can simply vote? All in favor of sending Tigress, raise your hand.**

**Cleo and Shadowsan raise their hands. Bellum continues to tap away at her screens.**

**Maelstrom: Ahem. Dr. Bellum, your participation is mandatory for us to reach a decision.**

"What would happen if there were only four people to vote?" Tamara asks.

"Chaos." Shadowsan, Gray and Carmen say at the same time.

**Bellum: I happen to be preoccupied at the moment, Professor. You do want me to hack into this keycard and learn what I can about ACME, don't you? Fine, fine, send whomever.**

"Can she really hack into it?" Player asks.

"The technology in those keycards is..."

"Yes. She can." Carmen cuts Zari off.

**Shadowsan: I shall notify Tigress.**

**Brunt nods to the cleaners, who nod back, and she smiles.**

**We see Chinatown and hear Shadowsan's voice, with some static as though coming in over a radio.**

**Shadowsan: The hand-off will transpire in Chinatown. Mime Bomb has been instructed to sit tight until the exchange can be facilitated. The stamp is hidden within the statue of a lucky cat.**

**Tigress: How fitting. I consider myself VILE's lucky cat. Meow.**

"Pretty cocky considering what happened last time you two fought." Gray chuckles.

**Shadowsan: This tracker will triangulate his location. Do not fail, Tigress.**

**Carmen: Your intel is impeccable, Player. Mime Bomb's here, hiding in plain sight behind an invisible newspaper.**

**Player: Think he has the stamp?**

**Carmen: Hard to say. He could be receiving or delivering.**

"In this case delivering. How did he even steal it in the first place?" Player asks.

**He looks up her, grabs the cat, and hurries away.**

**Carmen: It's in the cat.**

**Tigress: Ugh, where is that buffoon going?**

**She is following as well. Mime Bomb stops in front of a store, goes inside, and comes back out without the cat.**

"What did he do with the cat?" Chase asks.

**Carmen: Aren't you a sly one.**

**She goes in and finds the shop to be full of lucky cats. She looks at one.**

"OH COME ON!" Zack and Ivy shout at the screen.

**Carmen: Can't feed this kitty.**

**She spots another. Tigress spots her.**

**Tigress: Within a statue of a lucky cat.**

**She enters.**

**Tigress: I'll take the tchotchke.**

"Yeah right." Gray rolls his eyes.

**Carmen: Or what? You'll claw my coat into a bolero jacket?**

**Tigress: I didn't just ace that exam. I shredded it. Which is what I'm about to do to your face.**

"I still think she should of been docked points for slashing the coat." Carmen mutters.

"Yeah we were supposed to pick the pocket, not rip the pocket." Gray says.

**They fight, knocking over and breaking several cats.**

**Tigress: I'll take that kitty.**

**Shopkeeper: We have others, you know!**

"That poor woman looks so confused." Ivy chuckles.

**Carmen: I always pegged you as a crazy cat lady.**

**Tigress: Finders keepers.**

**Tigress escapes with one of the cats. However, Carmen reveals that she has the right one in an inside pocket of her trench coat.**

"Boom, classic bait and switch." Gray says.

**Carmen: Should've slashed my coat.**

**She throws a large wad of money to the shopkeeper.**

**Carmen: For the kitty cats. Keep the change.**

"You probably just payed for every cat in the shop." Julia says.

"VILE can afford it." Carmen says with a smirk.

**Tigress drops the lucky cat on the ground, shattering it.**

**Tigress: What? No stamp? Ugh! Unlucky cat!**

**Carmen takes the stopper off the bottom of the lucky cat and looks inside.**

**Carmen: Empty? Mime Bomb...**

"Looks like Tigress is not the only victim of the bait and switch." Zari says.

"You sound way too smug for someone that hasn't actually done anything in the show." Gray says.

**He looks around and pockets the stamp.**

**Julia: ACME intel indicates there will be an exchange of an unknown commodity here tonight. It could be the stolen stamp.**

**Chase: Then perhaps today we shall catch Carmen Sandiego red-handed.**

"Your obsession with me is starting to get creepy." Carmen says.

**They walk by Mime Bomb.**

**Julia: Do you find that suspicious?**

**Chase: Another street clown. So what? San Francisco is filled with them.**

**Julia: I think it's the same one from last night.**

"Good eye agent." Tamara says.

**Mime Bomb looks cautiously over his shoulder as he walks away.**

**Chase: You there! Stop!**

**He tackles Mime Bomb and handcuffs him.**

**Carmen: Devineaux had better be good at charades...**

"No kidding, most of the time Carmen needed to translate for us. I hope VILE's gotten better at it." Gray says.

**Julia: Perhaps you left your keycard in another jacket.**

**Chase: I always wear my lucky coat when I am working. And I only have one lucky coat.**

**Julia: Sir, were you wearing this coat when you drove into the Swiss lake? Or when you fell onto the windshield of your ca--**

"Didn't he dall onto his car BEFORE he got the met card?" Player asks.

"Honestly he's had so many mishaps with his car I can't remember." Ivy says.

**Chase: Never mind that! Please just use your keycard, Ms. Argent.**

**She does. A door opens where it did not look like there was one. Mime Bomb, his face covered, is steered inside.**

**Inside, Chase removes the hood from Mime Bomb's face.**

**Chase: What is your connection to Carmen Sandiego, hmm? ...Speak up! You do not have the right to remain silent!**

"He's a mime." Zari says bluntly.

**Mime Bomb holds up his hands, which are still cuffed.**

**Julia: Perhaps we need to allow him to answer in his own way.**

**Chase: Ugh. Go on.**

**He undoes the handcuffs. Mime Bomb begins to pantomime.**

**Chase: Three words, first syllable. An elephant? Getting a pedicure? Giving you a pedicure! While spreading cheese... on a baguette? On Bastille Day?!**

"How... In the world... Did you get THAT!?" Carmen asks in disbelief.

**Mime Bomb face-palms.**

**Chase: This is ridiculous! What is he saying?**

**Julia: He insists he was merely performing on the street. He has never heard of any Carmen Sandiego. He says he is innocent.**

**Mime Bomb nods.**

"Wow, you are really good at charades." Player says to Julia.

**Chase: Ugh, you are not innocent! Carmen Sandiego stole the stamp and you are her courier!**

**He slams Mime Bomb against the wall. Mime Bomb slips the stamp into Chase's pocket.**

"Looks like your the courier Inspector." Zack says.

**Chase: You are carrying the stamp, admit it! Give it to me!**

**Julia: Perhaps he is working for VILE.**

**Outside, Chase removes the hood from Mime Bomb and sets him free.**

**Chase: Our sincerest apologies. You are free to go. Uh, tell no one about this, please.**

**Mime Bomb pantomimes zipping his lips.**

**Julia: Sir, an innocent mime does not evade agents he encounters on the street.**

**Chase: Which is precisely why I let him go, Ms. Argent. I guarantee you that he will lead us straight to Carmen Sandiego.**

"Wow not actually a bad plan, though Mime Bomb won't fall for it. A valient effort." Carmen says.

**Tigress is tracking Mime Bomb. Finally, she finds him, performing for tips.**

**Tigress: Where have you been?**

**He brings her attention to Chase and Julia, who are nearby but not paying much attention.**

**Chase: There. A street clown performing at Fisherman's Wharf. Are you happy now?**

**Tigress: You're being followed. [loudly] Bravo, mime! Can you do "pulling on a rope"? How about "where did you hide it"?**

**He motions to his tip jar.**

Carmen and Gray burst out laughing.

" I can't believe he's making her tip him, she'd gonna kick his butt later for that." Gray says.

**Tigress: Are you kidding me?**

**She drops some coins in. He begins to pantomime putting the stamp in Chase's pocket.**

**Carmen: Somewhere in that coat lies a single 10 million dollar stamp.**

**Chase and Julia start to walk toward Tigress, who is waiting for him.**

"20K says she just slashes the coat." Gray says.

"She lacks all the subtlety God gave a toaster, nobody would be stupid enough to take that bet." Carmen says rolling her eyes.

**Carmen: No!**

**Carmen takes off toward them. Tigress cuts off part of Chase's coat and runs away with it. Carmen is torn between following Chase or Tigress, and goes after Tigress. Chase starts to notice the chill.**

**Chase: They were not kidding about brisk ocean air.**

**Julia: Sir, your coat...**

**Chase: What?!**

"How do you not notice that?" Player asks.

**He turns and sees Carmen running away.**

**Chase: La Femme Rouge! She is vicious and cruel!**

"Slashing coats is not my style." Carmen says.

**They chase after her as she chases after Tigress. Tigress throws a man out of his car...**

**Man: Hey!**

**...and then gets in.**

**Man: You can't take my--**

**She shows him her claws.**

"I guess she can." Ivy says.

**Tigress: Care to tell it to the hand?**

**He whimpers and leaves.**

**Tigress: Didn't think so.**

**She leans out of the car to hold up the cloth from his coat to Carmen.**

**Tigress: Check it out! I aced the coat exam again!**

"CHEATED!" Gray shouts.

**She laughs, then guns it away.**

**Player: I got you, Red. Roadside pickup is on the way.**

**Zack drives up in the new car.**

**Zack: Thanks, Carm! I got to drive this baby right off the auction lot! I can't believe it's the actual car from the movie!**

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to drive that baby!" Zack cheers.

**Carmen: Zack, you're my getaway driver, but Tigress is the one getting away...**

**Zack: Starter flag waved, and we're off to the races.**

**He takes off, leaving Chase in the dust. Background music plays:**

**♪ GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET YOUR HANDS UP** **♪**

**Chase presses a button and a car zooms over to him.**

"Who gave him another car?" Ivy asks.

**Julia: Sir! A word of caution before you engage in another high-speed pursuit with ACME property...**

**Chase: Gah! This is exactly why I'm not inviting you along. I cannot be slowed down by "caution words."**

**He takes off too, leaving her behind. A chase ensues.**

"Perhaps if you listened you would get somewhere." Julia huffs.

**♪ GET YOUR HANDS UP**

**GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET YOUR HANDS UP**

**GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET YOUR HANDS UP**

**GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET YOUR HANDS UP**

**GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET YOUR HANDS UP** **♪**

**Zack: So you think this baby can drive straight up a wall?You know, like it did on Rogue Vendetta 7: Drive 'Em Up a Wall?**

**Carmen: Let's try not to find out.**

"Pretty sure that technology hasn't been invented yet." Player says.

**Zack: Whoo!**

**Tigress: I have the stamp. I just need to shake a little red tail.**

**Brunt: Proceed to higher ground where the Cleaners can provide pickup.**

"She will be heading to the Golden Gate Bridge." Shadowsan says followed by a stunned silence. It was always a shock when he spoke.

**Shadowsan: Pah! The Cleaners? They will never arrive in time.**

**Brunt: Well, they already happen to be on site. I suspected there might be a mess to clean up. Was I right?**

"The only mess here is VILE." Carmen says.

**♪ GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET YOUR HANDS UP**

**GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET YOUR HANDS UP**

**GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET YOUR HANDS UP** **♪**

**Chase: Carmen Sandiego is headed toward the Golden Gate Bridge. Notify the Chief, have her shut it down.**

**Julia: The entire bridge?**

**Chase: The woman beams herself from a fountain pen! She can do anything!**

"While I'm flattered and do have quite a bit of influence, shutting down the entire golden gate bridge in such a short amount of time is pretty much impossible." Tamara says.

**He starts prodding the screen, tying to end the call.**

**Julia: You must swipe down, and then up.**

**With no shortage of swerving the car as he does so, Chase tries to end the call. The radio can be heard tuning.**

**Julia: That is the radio, Sir. Perhaps you should remain focused on the--**

**He's driven down a mountain.**

"And another cars gone, what a waste." Ivy sighs.

**Chase: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooooooo!**

**He plummets into the water.**

**Julia: Scroll until you see the letter E, then swipe up to eject.**

**♪ GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET TILL IT'S LOW**

**GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET WHAT'S UP**

**GET, GET, GET, GET**

**GET TILL IT'S LOW** **♪**

**Tigress slides to a stop, seeing a helicopter overhead. She calls them.**

**Tigress: Hello, gentlemen. I've got an airmail delivery.**

"Not if I can help it." Carmen mutters leaning forward in her seat.

**They start to fly lower while she starts to climb. Zack slides to a stop.**

**Zack: Keep the motor running, Carm?**

**Carmen: I'll catch a flight.**

**She uses her grappling hook to reach the top of the bridge's pillar.**

**Carmen: The stamp, Tigress.**

**Tigress: You want it so badly? Here. For your little "save the kids," or whales, or whatever charity.**

**She throws a small, light, thin object into the wind. Carmen tries to catch it but misses. However, she realizes that it was not the stamp.**

Everyone is on the edge of their seats watching the confrontation. Even Shadowsan looks slightly more invested in the events then usual.

**Tigress: Ha! Made you look! An itty bitty stamp is probably even harder to snatch than... oh, I don't know, a dollar bill.**

**She tucks it into her boot.**

**Carmen: Why don't we find out?**

**Tigress: We don't we?**

**The two start to fight. Carmen gets the stamp right away.**

"Ha! Who's the best pick pocket in class now Tigress?" Carmen jumps up excited.

**Tigress: Hey!**

**Carmen runs off. Using her glider, she flies away. Tigress realizes that her phone is gone too.**

**Tigress: Huh? Ugh!**

**Shadowsan: Tigress, confirm that you have secured the stamp.**

**Carmen: Oh, it's been secured. Now will you admit the coat was empty? ...Like I need your stamp of approval anyway.**

"Was the coat empty?" Carmen asks. Shadowsan ignores the question. Carmen is sure she'll get that answer soon enough.

**She drops the phone into the water. The helicopter pulls up to Tigress. Julia helps Chase up.**

**Julia: A shame about the car, Sir. And your coat.**

**Chase: I may have lost my lucky coat, but it is the luck of Carmen Sandiego which will soon run out.**

"Doubt it." Player says.

**Brunt: Good call, Shadowsan. Tigress and Mime Bomb, VILE's new dream team!**

"Honestly out of every team we've seen they did the best. Though Chevre and El Topo are up there." Carmen says.

"Yeah... And we're sure Chevre and Topo aren't a thing?" Player asks.

"Player give it a rest." Carmen pats him on the shoulder.

**She laughs. Then the door slams open.**

**Bellum: Eureka!**

**Maelstrom: Please tell us you uncovered the meaning of ACME, Dr. Bellum.**

**Bellum: Not quite, but by hacking the data files embedded in this keycard, I learned that it is registered to this man: Chase Devineaux.**

"Oh no, oh that's bad, that's really really bad." Ivy says.

**Ending credit music plays.**

_"_ _The_ _next_ _episode_ _is_ _the_ _final_ _episode_ _of_ _the_ _first_ _season_ _._ _After_ _it_ _you_ _guys_ _will_ _have_ _a_ _one_ _hour_ _break_ _to_ _talk_ _,_ _eat_ _,_ _and_ _digest_ _everything_ _you've_ _seen_ _._ _Which_ _you'll_ _need_ _because_ _the_ _next_ _episode_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _bit_ _intense_ _and_ _some_ _huge_ _things_ _will_ _b_ e _revealed_ _."_ Sera says surprising the room as she hasn't spoken in quite a while.

The fifteen minute timer appears and Zack bolts for the bathroom. It takes a moment for everyone else to get moving, having needed the moment to take in what the strange girl had told them.

Carmen was eager to find out what these secrets are and if they had to do with her past.

Shadowsan wondered if it would be in regards to him and his true alleogences regarding VILE.

They were all eager to get through the next episode.


	10. The French Connection Caper

**(Theme Music Plays)**

**Maelstrom: So, do tell us, Dr. Bellum, who in the world is this Chase Devineaux?**

**Bellum: Formerly an inspector of Interpol. Any current assignment is completely unknown. Devineaux was quietly transferred from his department in Poitiers, France, nearly six months ago.**

"Oh that's going to draw attention." Gray says.

**Cleo: Poitiers? Where I keep a residence?**

"This is bad." Julia says feeling anxious for her partner.

**Maelstrom: The very residence looted by Carmen Sandiego nearly six months ago. Coincidence?**

**Brunt: Devineaux was there that night. Black Sheep delivered Crackle to him on the train to Paris, wrapped up all pretty with a bow.**

"Delivered? I was just trying to stop him from following me." Carmen says.

"Well at least you didn't hand me to the rozzers on purpose." Gray says.

"Rozzers?" Player asks.

"I believe is is an Australian slang term for cop." Julia says.

**Cleo: This Devineaux also barged into my Swiss chateau during a dinner party, distracting me long enough to allow Carmen Sandiego to make her escape with my precious stolen Vermeer paintings in tow. And to think I had suspected the charming duke of being her inside man.**

Ivy bursts into laughter as Carmen and Gray are baffled.

"I can't believe she likes him." Ivy says through her laughter.

**Maelstrom: Then it seems that we have**   
**discerned a pattern, one which explains how Carmen Sandiego has repeatedly foiled our plans with such a high rate of success.**

**Bellum: She isn't working alone.**

"No I'm not, but he is not one of my teammates." Carmen says.

**Brunt: Sounds to me like we have ourselves a plan B, as in "bait."**

"It'll work to. Red won't just leave him to VILE's mercy." Player says.

"What mercy?" Gray grumbles under his breath.

**Cleo: Catch Chase Devineaux, and we finally catch the elusive Carmen Sandiego.**

"Wait... didn't Sera say this was the last episode? Does that mean VILE wins?" Player akss.

"Don't worry kid, she said it was the last season of season ONE, there's more to come. Everything will work out." Gray says. Player relaxes hearing it.

**Maelstrom: We'll put Paper Star on the case. She led us to ACME, after all.**

**Shadowsan: This is not child's play. We do not know if Black Sheep has partnered with a rogue policeman or a high-level law enforcement agency.**

**Maelstrom: Then whom would you suggest we send, Shadowsan?**

**Shadowsan: I will go.**

Everyone looks at Shadowsan who is scowling at the screen like he's trying to set it on fire with his mind.

"If he is with VILE then why is he here? He will take this information back to them." Chase says nervous that the scary samurai was going to hurt him.

"Sera said secrets will be revealed this episode, so maybe we're going to find out why he's here." Carmen says. Carmen isn't sure how she feels about her former teachers presence, yes he's with VILE but Sera said they were here to bring VILE down. So why would she bring him unless there was something else going on here?

**Chief: Agent Devineaux, you are a walking disaster zone! First, you somehow managed to waterlog not one but two ACME-issue vehicles. Do you have any idea what fully loaded, custom Blanton-Websters cost?**

"Approximately $450 000 new, with all the upgrades you put in them I'd say closer to $600 000." Zack says.

"Wha... how... How did you know that?" Tamara asks shocked. So far she hadn't thought much of Zack.

"Dude, cars are my life. I was... briefly on the pro circuit before we met Carmen." Zack tells her. 

**Chase: Uh...**

**Chief: And when you're not turning our automobiles into submarines, you're losing key cards loaded with classified intel and proprietary technology. Please tell me you still have your communicator pen in your possession.**

**Chase: Uh, yes, Chief.**

"Why did you hire him again?" Zari asks.

"At the time he was the only person that's been face to face with Carmen Sandiego." Tamara says.

**Chief: You joining a K-pop band?**

**Chase: I was cold. It was on sale.**

"Want to use some of VILE's money to buy a new coat?" Player asks Chase grinning. The man chuckles at the boys enthusiasm.

**Chief: Stand still. ACME's virtual tailor. You've both been fitted for regulation suits. By the way, fine work securing the Magna Carta, Agent Argent. Saving the symbol of democracy. Now there's a career maker!**

"Are you purposely trying to make him resent her?" Gray asks.

"What do you mean?" Tamara asks.

"Its something VILE does, praise one person on a team more then the other and it will cultivate a feeling of rivalry and they'll work even harder to accomplish their mission and out do the other." Gray explains. Tamara looks at the screen and wonders if that's actually what future her is doing.

**Julia: I did not do it alone.**

**Chase: You did not do it alone, eh?**

**Julia: Of course not. You are my partner.**

**Chase: Do not be coy, Ms. Argent! I know you were referring to La Femme Rouge, your silent partner.**

"I have spoken to her all of one time, she left me the Magna Carta because she knew I was your partner and would get them back to where they belong." Julia snaps annoyed by Chase's attitude but still worried about what VILE was going to do to him.

**Julia: And? What if I was? Carmen Sandiego left the Magna Cartas on my train seat, presumably for me to find. She returned stolen Vermeers to museums and ten-million-dollar postage stamps to children's charities.**

**Chase: Stealing things only to return them makes absolutely no sense.**

**Julia: I agree, which is why I do not believe she's stealing these things to begin with.**

"I mean technically I am stealing them, just not from who you think." Carmen says.

**Chase: So, would she be returning stolen things to show that she can do my job better than me? Simply to make me look like some sort of law enforcement imbecile?**

"Oh my God, its not always about you!" Ivy says.

**Julia: Why must it always be about you?**

"Tell him sister." Ivy says.

**Chase: Maybe you should be the one to tell me since you are clearly Chief's favorite.**

**Julia: Ugh! You are impossible! Have you forgotten to factor VILE into any of your thinking?**

"Yes." Almost everyone in the theater says at once.

**Chase: You mean the non-existent entity that our chief has been trying to prove exists for 20 years? At least I have seen Carmen Sandiego with my own two eyes. And she's out there somewhere, no doubt planning something nefarious at this very moment.**

"Actually that's a fair point, Chase has seen absolutely no evidence VILE exists. He's actually seen Carmen several times." Gray points out.

"And whose side are you on?" Carmen asks.

"The side that'll annoy VILE the most." He says and winks at her.

**Carmen: Player, what have you got for me?**

**Player: Itching for a caper already, Red? After one-upping your ex-instructor, I figured you'd finally be ready to take that well-deserved vacay.**

"No time for rest with VILE running around." Carmen says.

**Carmen: Chilling makes me fidgety. And, trust me, Shadowsan's already plotting his next move.**

**Ivy: Hey, Carm, check it out! VILE Central. Wicked wicked, right?**

***Zack whoops as he surfs a wave crashing onto Ivy and her sand castle.**

"Aw come on bro." Ivy groans.

**Carmen: Besides, I was raised on a tropical paradise. Not my idea of R & R. You sure there's nothing else you can turn up on the hard drive?**

"Then what is your idea of R&R?" Player asks.

"I have no idea, I haven't had much time to relax. And pranking VILE academy students isn't really an option anymore." Carmen says.

**Player: It's been a while** **since you snatched it from VILE. We've pretty much combed through every last bit on data on here, Red. You may need to sneak back to the Isle of VILE and bring the rain all over again.**

**Carmen: No, Player. I am never going back to VILE Island.**

"Never again." Carmen says firmly.

***On VILE Island the cleaners are powering up the helicopter.**

**Maelstrom: Are you absolutely certain the field trip is necessary, Shadowsan? We have an army of operatives to choose from.**

"And none of them are good enough to face Red." Player says.

**Shadowsan: Our Carmen Sandiego problem** **must be tied off decisively, once and for all. It is time that she contend with one of our own in the field.**

**Brunt: I agree with Shadowsan 100 percent. That's right, for once. I'll go.**

"Oh this just got a lot worse." Gray says. Everyone is on the edge of their seat.

**Shadowsan: Absolutely not. The coach is too soft towards her dear Black Sheep.**

**Brunt: At one time, that statement might have been accurate. But after she went and betrayed** **the only family she knew, Black Sheep is dead to me. And Carmen Sandiego must pay!**

"HEY! You guys betrayed me first!" Carmen snaps angrily.

**Maelstrom: Well, all in favor of both Shadowsan and Coach Brunt attending to this matter?**

***Shadowsan grumbles as he's outvoted.**

"Outvoted again. Ouch." Zack says.

**Chase: I cannot stand the sight of you! You are only good for wrecking cars** **and bullying your partner. Ms. Argent is only trying to do her job. She cannot help it if she is misguided. Although, she may wind up running ACME someday. I should be nice and bring her Napoleons from the patisserie tomorrow. Wow. Foamy.**

"Uh oh, hey Gray is that what I think it is?" Carmen asks.

"Uh... yeah, yeah it is." Gray says.

"What? What is it? Is it poison?" Chase asks anxiously.

"No not poison, they want to question you. That toothpaste has a drug in it that'll knock you out in seconds." Carmen says.

"That's... better...." Chase says hesitantly.

"It means they want you alive, for now." Gray tells him.

***Chase looks at the tube with the VILE logo on it before passing out. The cleaners enter and drag him away.**

**Player: Red?**

**Carmen: Yes, it is. I may finally be unwinding, Player.**

"I don't think I'm talking about the sunset Red." Player says.

**Player: Uh, don't get too comfy. I was poking around on the deep dark web to see what I could scrape up, and I stumbled on a message for you.**

**Carmen: What does it say?**

**Player: "If Carmen Sandiego wants to see her partner Chase Devineaux again, she needs to surrender."**

Carmen rolls her eyes. Like she would ever consider surrendering to VILE.

**Carmen: Partner? The keycard. They'll never let Devineaux walk away.**

**Player: It smells like a trap.**

"Of course it's a trap." Zari says rolling her eyes.

"But she's going to walk into it anyway, right Carm?" Ivy asks.

"Obviously." Carmen says with a smirk.

**Carmen: Of course it's a trap, which is why I'll need to be cautious. Now, where are they keeping him?**

**Chase: Huh? Huh?**

**Brunt: Bonjour. Hard way or easy way?**

**Chase: Uh, is this where you appear to issue** **my replacement keycard? Very funny!**

**Brunt: Spill it, sugar. ACME.**

**Chase: Uh, ask you what?**

Cue several face palms.

**Brunt: Huh? Not ask me, ACME! I've seen your keycard.**

**Shadowsan: What can you tell us about Carmen Sandiego?**

**Chase: Why ask me? You two thugs work for her, do you not? Wait. Must we do this the hard way?**

"Uh what is that thing?" Chase asks.

**Brunt: Oh, no, handsome. The easy way with a little something we like to call "the truth extractor."**

"What is that? What does it do?" Julia asks anxiously.

"They'll put it on his head, the helmet will stimulate the prefrontal cortex and suppress his ability to lie." Gray says.

"Wow... you're actually smart." Player says staring at Gray.

"HEY! I'll have you know I had the top grades in Dr. Bellums class. She made the extractor." Gray says defensively. 

**Chase: No, no. No, no, no!**

**Ivy: Got a visual, Carmen.**

***Chase is singing in French**

**Ivy: And audio.**

"Why are you singing the French national anthem?" Julia asks. Chase just shrugs.

**Brunt: What is he crooning about?**

**Shadowsan: It is the French national anthem. He is attempting to cloud his mind to keep from telling the truth.**

"Not bad, but it won't work for long." Gray says.

**Brunt: I'd spill the beans, sweet pea. Prolonged use of this device is not recommended. The longer it clings to your brainpan, the more you risk it permanently scrambling your eggs. Give it a minute. He'll be singing our tune.**

**Carmen: Faculty field trip. We'll need to even the odds.**

"There's already three of you." Tamara says.

"Yeah but Brunt is a tank and Shadowsan is a beast with that katana." Carmen says.

"A beast?" Shadowsan asks. 

**Chase: ACME is a covert surveillance organization, dedicated to learning everything.**

**Shadowsan: About what?**

"PANDAS!" Player blurts out.

"Pandas?" Ivy asks. Player grins sheepishly.

"The first thing that popped into my head." Player says.

**Chase: Ha! Something that probably does not exist.**

**Brunt: Try us.**

**Chase: Sounds like "bile."**

**Brunt: And what exactly do they know** **about this "bile"?**

Pretty much nothing really." Gray says.

**Shadowsan: I will attend to this. Find out everything he knows.**

**Brunt: Who went and made him the boss of me? Sit tight, sweetie.**

Everyone is on the edge of their seats, anxious for everything to turn out alright.

***Shadowsan runs across the rooftops**

**Brunt: Now where did old stoneface** **disappear to so fa...? You'll do.**

**Zack: Oh, red is so not my color. Uh-oh. Oh, no.**

"Bait and switch." Shadowsan mutters.

**Brunt: Bait and switch.**

**Carmen: Player, I'm in.**

**Chase: So, you show your face! I knew you were behind this.**

"I'm giving you a pass on this one because your brain got fried." Carmen says.

**Carmen: Shh. Easy, Devineaux. Save your strength. We need to get you out of here.**

***Chase activated his ACME pen dropping it onto the floor as he falls unconscious.**

"Aww man, you had to go and do that." Zack groans.

**Chief: What is it now, Agent Devin...? Carmen Sandiego, I presume. Agent Argent, we have a man down. Your partner.**

"The pen was the only thing I hadn't broken." Chase says trying to lighten the heavy mood. Tamara however was interested in how her future self would handle the situation.

**Julia: What?**

**Chief: I was able to triangulate Devineaux's exact location moments before I lost contact. I've called in the local gendarme.**

"The what?" Player asks.

"Translates to Men-at-Arms, they are a military within law enforcement." Chase explains to the boy.

"Couldn't just say called the cops?" Player sighs,

**Carmen: Come on, Devineaux. We need to get you out before it's...**

**Brunt: Too late.**

**Carmen: Coach Brunt. Long way from campus, aren't you?**

**Brunt: You didn't expect to move away from home without a visit from mama bear, did you? And I'm not sure I approve of the tall, handsome, law-abiding company you're keeping these days.**

"I am not so sure weather or not I feel flattered." Chase says a bit disturbed by Brunt's comment.

**Carmen: Rebound relationship. Needed a change after all the criminals and psychopaths.**

**Brunt: Now, you know I can't let you leave again, Lambkins.**

**Carmen: That's what I figured.**

**Player: Red, you okay in there?**

"Nope." Carmen says.

**Brunt: Did you learn nothing in school? Always protect the face, and never enter a room without an exit plan.**

There's a heavy silence as everyone watches Brunt toss Carmen around. It looks bad and Player is getting more and more worried to the point he starts to hyperventilate. Carmen wraps the younger boy in a hug and gently reminds him that she's right there and that this is a future that is never going to happen. He clings to her as the fight plays out.

**Brunt: I know how much you wanted to get out and see the world, pumpkin, but trust me, it's a world of hurt.**

**Ivy: Oh, man, oh, man.**

**Zack: Huh?**

**Player: Come on, Red, you just need to buy yourself a little more time. Backup's on the way.**

**Carmen: You rescued me from the side of a road, only to lure me here so you can pound me into dust?**

**Brunt: Believe me, Lambkins, that is one stone you do not want to turn. But I promise to let bygones be bygones if you be a good little sheep and come back to the island with the rest of the flock.**

**Carmen: Then you better pound harder because I am never going back to VILE Island.**

"Why would you tell her that?" Gray shouts jumping from his seat.

**Brunt: After every little thing we've ever done for you. Come here, little cub. Let mama bear give you one great, big last hug goodbye.**

Expressions of fear turn to confusion as Brunt is knocked out, then gasps of shock as it's revealed Shadowsan is the one that saved Carmen.

**Carmen: Still infighting, huh? Well, I wasn't going back with Coach and I'm definitely not going back with you.**

**Shadowsan: I did not come here to take you back.**

**Player: Carmen?**

"NO!" Player, Zack, Ivy and Julia all shout as Shadowsan swings his sword.

**Carmen: I... I don't understand.**

**Shadowsan: Follow me now. No questions.**

**Carmen: What?**

**Shadowsan: That is a question. The police will attend to him, and they will lock us up if we are still here when they do.**

"You... you're helping me?" Carmen asks.

"I believe all will be explained shortly." Shadowsan says.

**Carmen: I'll take my chances with them, thank you.**

**Shadowsan: The police are the least of my concerns. Do you really not realize that being trapped in a cell would far more easily allow VILE to reach us?**

**Carmen: Reach us?**

**Shadowsan: Stubborn as always, Black Sheep. Can you not see that we are in this together now?**

"Wait... no way." Player whispers as he connects the dots.

**Carmen: We've always been in this together, haven't we? It was you. You were the one who found me.**

**Shadowsan: You are in no condition** **to leave here on your own. Please.**

"It was you, you found me in Argentina. Why did you never tell me?" Carmen asks.

"Because knowing you, you would have bombarded me with many questions." Shadowsan says.

**Brunt: Huh? Shadowsan? Cleaners, is Shadowsan with you? I see. I'm gonna need pickup.**

"Does she know he's betrayed them?" Ivy asks.

"Or does she think he's done a ninja disappearance on her?" Zack asks.

**Shadowsan: Does it hurt when you breathe in?**

**Carmen: Argentina. Tell me everything, now.**

"Do not try and worm your way out of this conversation." Carmen mutters.

**Shadowsan: There is nothing more to tell. As strange as it may seem, even someone like me is incapable of turning his back on an abandoned baby.**

**Carmen: If you were such a sensitive guy, why have you been such a jerk to me?**

**Shadowsan: Unlike the other members of our faculty, I did not wish for you to succeed in crime school... because I could not bear the thought of you being faced with having to choose a path of evil.**

Carmen's expression softens, realizing he had tried to protect her from what VILE truly was.

**Carmen: You knew I'd never accept, and you knew what they'd do to me when I said no. You failed me** **because you were trying to protect me. And?**

**Shadowsan: Yes, the coat was empty.**

"I KNEW IT!" Carmen shouts at the same time as her on screen self.

**Carmen: I knew it!**

**Shadowsan: And you were never anything less than the very finest pickpocket** **in your class. I sent Tigress to San Francisco knowing you would enjoy** **proving that to her all over again.**

"It did look very cathartic." Carmen says.

**Carmen: So, why now? Why tonight?**

**Shadowsan: I feared VILE might finally succeed** **in stopping you, so it once again seemed the right time to intervene.**

**Carmen: Again?**

**Shadowsan: I was not trying to harm you on the night** **of your escape from the island. I was trying to join you.**

**Carmen: I guess I scare easy when I see a drawn sword.**

**Shadowsan: I felt it was a necessary ruse. Though, did you not wonder why the Cleaners never pursued you in the helicopter?**

**Carmen: No way!**

Everybody gasps remembering Carmens escape, and her mentioning she hadn't disabled the helicopter.

"So many things are starting to make sense, like a final piece in a puzzle." Julia murmurs to herself.

**Shadowsan: A great burden was lifted from me the night of your escape, believing that you would begin a new life somewhere. I never fathomed that you would dedicate your life to destroying VILE, which complicated things for me, to say the least.**

"I'd say sorry, but I really don't regret my choice." Carmen says.

**Julia: Agent Devineaux is extremely disoriented. They won't know more until they run tests.**

**Chief: The lug didn't deserve whatever Carmen Sandiego did to him.**

**Julia: But... how can you be certain she was behind this?**

**Chief: The keycard. It all adds up. Devineaux didn't lose it. Carmen picked his pocket and used it to bait him. Beyond that, I have to trust what I saw with my own two eyes. Carmen Sandiego was in that room with Devineaux tonight.**

"You're jumping to an awful lot of conclusions based on seeing me in a room for three seconds." Carmen says. She wonders if she'll ever not be the bad guy.

**Player: You went back to Poitiers to rescue a detective and left with an evil VILE mastermind? The worst one, too! What makes you think you can trust him? And what exactly was he doing in Argentina 20 years ago anyway?**

"I assume some kind of VILE operation." Tamara says. Shadowsan ignores her, the last thing he needs is for the woman to connect his presence in Argentina with hers.

**Carmen: That's exactly what I want to know. There's more to the story. There has to be. And my only chance of finding out will be to keep Shadowsan... close.**

"Seriously? You just ran out on her after all that?" Gray asks. Shadowsan quickly shuts him down with a glare.

**Player: Let me guess, ninja disappearing act?**

**Carmen: Something like that.**

**Player: I'm sorry, Red.**

**Carmen: Don't be. He left something behind.**

"Another years worth of VILE operations to bust." Ivy says and high fives Zack.

**Player: What?**

**Carmen: A present. Have Zack and Ivy meet me at rendezvous. I have a feeling we're gonna have new capers to plot.**

***End Credits**

A timer appears on the screen counting down an hour. Everybody takes a moment to digest everything they had just witnessed before Carmen gets up and walks over to Shadowsan.

"We need to talk."


	11. Intermission

Carmen stands in front of Shadowsan with a stern look on her face.

"We need to talk. Now." She says. Shadowsan nods knowing this was inevitable once his true intentions were made known by the show. The two walk away to the furthest corner of the room.

"Before you begin asking your questions, let me explain. I was on a job in Argentina for VILE, I was not on the faculty at the time, I returned to VILE with you and the faculty voted to keep and raise you. I joined the faculty after that."

"What job was so important that let you join the faculty after?" Carmen asks. Shadowsan hesitates thinking about how much he should divulge.

"I went to Argentina to apprehend a traitor." He says carefully.

"What did they do?" 

"It does not matter what they did. I regretted bringing you to the island, watching you grow up I knew some day you would wish to enter the academy. I had hoped to prevent you from following the same path I did. That is why I was always harsh with you, and why I failed your exam."

"If you regretted being a part of VILE so much why did you stay?"

"Because, one does not simply leave VILE. Like the traitor I tracked down in Argentina, I would of been hunted. My future self will be hunted once the faculty realize he has betrayed them."

"Okay, I get it. Does this mean your going to be a bit more sociable during the show?"

"I will consider it." That seemed to be the end of the conversation as Shadowsan returns to his seat. 

"Hey, can we talk?" Gray asks walking up to her. Carmen prepares herself for another rough but much needed conversation.

"Yeah, lets talk."

"Look I was wrong, about a lot of stuff but mostly about VILE. They're loyalty is only to themselves, they would drop anyone no questions asked if they thought it might risk their profits. I was stupid not to see that. So, if you'll have me I'd like to help you in taking them down." Gray explains.

"Well I'm open to letting you help, but I'm not the only one on the team." She says turning to where Player, Zack and Ivy are eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"I vote he joins the team." Player says immediately. Zack and Ivy exchange a look before nodding.

"We're willing to give him a chance, but let it be known if you slip up I will personally end you." Ivy says giving her best imitation of Shadowsan's glare she could manage. Gray found the girl nearly as terrifying as the samurai and realized between her team and Shadowsan his feelings for Carmen just got a lot more complicated.

There's a flash of light and after looking around everyone realizes Gray and Shadowsans seats have been moved over to be directly behind Carmen and her teams, and right next to Jules.

"This is going so much better then I had planned. I can't wait to see what else happens." Sera's voice says.

"Is anyone else a bit weirded out by how invested she is in our lives?" Player asks. There's a few shrugs.

"I'm invested because you're lives are so interesting." Sera says.

"Well the timer is running down, lets grab some snacks and get settled." Carmen says.


	12. To Steal or Not to Steal

In a flash of light Sera appears in front of the screen.

"I just wanted to give a quick explanation of this, it came out as an interactive special. Basically the viewer could make choices, you'll see in it Carmen gives the options. The viewer would pick one and progress the story. Some choices would lead to bad things happening, some choices didn't even matter because it either didn't come into play later or because you were forced into a certain situation anyways. To save time and probably fighting you guys will not be making the choices. You will view this the way I did in my first viewing of it. Enjoy." Without taking any questions Sera vanishes.

(A/N This is legit how my first run through of the episode went.)

With that everyone settles in to watch what happens.

**Player: The Shanghai skyline sports several of the worlds tallest skyscrapers, including one of VILE's most notorious strongholds. Security Camera's disabled, and... good to go Red. The top floor is where you'll find the vault.**

"So we're in China." Carmen says.

**Carmen: And whatever fresh VILE loot happens to be in that vault. Zack, Ivy you in position?**

**Ivy: We got the perimeter covered Carm.**

**Zack: Just uh, be careful up there.**

**Carmen: Always, why would tonight be any different?**

**Zack: We're in Shanghai, wouldn't want you getting shanghaied in Shanghai right?**

**Ivy: Or anywhere.**

Carmen laughs.

"I love you guys to."

**Carmen: I love you to ground crew. Just keep the engine running and ready to punch it. The building is sure to be buzzing with security, what's the cleanest route to the vault?**

**Player: You can infiltrate from the top floor or from the ground floor.**

**Carmen: Entering from the top floor is sure to require some high wire stunts, but sneaking up from the ground floor risks facing opposition.**

"Looks like this is the first choice viewers have to make." Gray says.

"I say top floor, you have done far more dangerous stunts and are less likely to be viewed from that high up." Jules says.

***Carmen infiltrates the building from the top floor.**

"Looks like Sera shares your opinion." Player says.

**Carmen: I'll just zip on over. The janitor closet.**

**Player: You asked for the cleanest route.**

"Too many puns." Chase groans.

**Carmen: Just point the way to VILE's vault so I can mop up. Vault located. Too easy.**

"My turn to say it, this can't be good." Zack says.

**Maelstrom: Welcome Carmen Sandiego. Please do come in.**

**Carmen: Well, well, all my former instructors from crime school.**

"Minus one crazy samurai." Ivy says not bothering to lower her voice. In an effort to do as Carmen asked Shadowsan does not set her on fire with just the power of his glare.

**Maelstrom: You are no doubt the finest thief to have ever walked the halls of VILE academy.**

**Cleo: Yet we never reaped the benefits of having taught you every thieving skill that you know.**

"And you never will." Carmen mutters.

**Bellum: So for today we finally get to play Carmen Sandiego VILE operative.**

"Like that would happen. They'd have to have some serious... oh I see where this is going." Gray says suddenly worried.

**Carmen: Can we skip to the part where I tell you no? Because I'm not sure which part of the last year makes you fail to comprehend that I will never steal for VILE.**

"So it's been a year from the time you escaped from VILE island to this moment." Jules says.

"Looks like a pretty great year." Carmen laughs.

**Brunt: Oh, not even to save your plucky little sidekicks?**

***cut to footage of Zack and Ivy bound and gagged.**

"No!" Carmen and Player both shout, all traces of amusement gone.

**Bellum: Refuse to play our game and I promise that your colleagues will receive the business end of the wiper!**

**Cleo: Will you be using it to wipe their windshields or their bottoms?**

"You know your name sucks when the people on your side are making fun of it." Zack says trying to lighten the mood.

**Bellum: Their brains Cleo. If you'd just let me finish.**

"Not like there's much to wipe." Ivy says rapping her brothers head with her knuckles.

"Ow, Ivy!" Zack groans.

**Cleo: Hm.**

**Bellum: The point is after we wipe their minds we will reprogram Carmen's crew into becoming VILE operatives.**

**Maelstrom: Either you steal for us or they do.**

**Player: Red, I picked up Zack and Ivy's van on the street can, it's on the move. Think you can catch it?**

"That would be a large risk." Shadowsan says.

**Carmen: I can try to rescue Zack and Ivy right now but I'd be risking their safety, or I can agree to steal for VILE until I can figure out a way to get my crew back.**

"The only way to ensure they aren't mindless zombies is to play along with VILE." Chase says.

***Carmen glares at the faculty intensely.**

**Carmen: Fine, what's the game?**

**Brunt: Round one, I suppose you've heard of the Chinese terry cotton warriors.**

"Uh.... terra cotta?" Player asks.

**Carmen: Terra cotta. Don't you think stealing eight thousand statues is a little extreme Coach Brunt?**

**Brunt: Just one will do.**

**Carmen: I'm sure it'll make a nice Terra cotta planter for you.**

**Brunt: Towel rack actually. For my terry cotton work out towel. Now do what you do best Sandiego and steal FOR VILE not against us.**

"She wants one of those priceless statues as a towel rack?" Zari asks.

"That's coach Brunt for ya." Gray says.

**Player: What are we gonna do?**

**Carmen: The only think we can do. Play along with VILE until we can figure out how to find Zack and Ivy.**

**Player: Then for now I guess you're off to XI'AN China. Emperor Shin was kind of an eccentric, he demanded to be buried with thousands of these life size clay warriors. His tomb was designed to be a virtual underground city, with all sorts of escape tunnels and booby traps to ward of intruders. You'll be heading to a dig site where even more warriors were unearthed.**

"Instead of eight thousand clay warriors, can I be buried with eight thousand clay chefs?" Zack asks.

"Only if you become Emperor of China." Player laughs.

**Carmen: Hmm, it's either dress up Tuesday for the security staff, or my worst frenemy Tigress decided to show.**

**Player: Why would VILE send one of their operatives? You're supposed to be doing the stealing for them.**

"Probably to babysit her, make sure she's doing as she's told." Zari says.

**Carmen: Either to help me or to hurt me. I can sneak past Tigress since I don't really care to find out, or I can talk to Tigress to see if I can get her to spill where they might be keeping Zack and Ivy.**

"This is a tough one. VILE wants you to steal so it's unlikely they sent her to hurt you. But you don't know how heavy security is and she could be an asset to have with you." Jules says.

***Carmen approaches Tigress.**

**Carmen: What are you doing here?**

**Tigress: The faculty thought you might need supervision. So you don't accidently foil your own heist.**

"Like she's one to talk." Player says.

**Carmen: Or maybe the figure I can use backup, since the went and kidnapped my crew which means I'm the one supervising you.**

"Ooh, vet she doesn't like that one bit." Gray laughs.

**Tigress: Enjoy it while you can.**

**Player: Red I found a tunnel in the excavation area. It should lead right to the warriors.**

**Carmen: Be a good little subordinate and stand guard, I have work to do.**

**Tigress: such a shame, once your pals get their brains buzzed they won't have any memory of you.**

"Carm won't let that happen." Ivy says waving dismissively.

**Carmen: Since you're here you wouldn't happen to know where my pals are being held would you? I'd like to send them a post card.**

**Tigress: Like I would tell you that. You know after their mind wipe I think I'll have your pals reprogrammed to be my pals. Mack and Lilly you're hanging with Tigress...**

"Mack and... It's Zack and Ivy!" Zack says.

***Tigress steps on a pressure plate activating a booby trap. Carmen gets out safely and Tigress is trapped at the bottom.**

"She so deserved that." Ivy says.

**Carmen: Woah, I thought cats we're supposed to land on their feet.**

**Tigress: Help me out of here! Now!**

**Carmen: Just this once I could help tigress or I can leave her to claw her own way out.**

"Leave her, she deserves it." Zack says.

"But if you save her she will owe you the favor, which may be helpful later." Shadowsan points out.

***Carmen detaches the rope from her grapple and tosses it into the pit.**

"I guess Sera agrees with Shadowsan's logic here." Player says.

**Carmen: I'll help you just this once.**

**Tigress: Wait what?**

**Carmen: I know how cats like to play with string. They're stunning.**

"Whoah, look at them all." Jules says fascinated.

**Brunt: This better be good.**

"You're the one that sent her there!" Player shouts exasperated.

**Carmen: I'm in.**

**Brunt: Sweet, cause Coach could really use that towel rack. Scan the room so I can pick a good one. Too wimpy, nah too ugly, there that one. Yeah no the beard not the mustache.**

"She is one to talk about ugly." Chase mutters happy to get a shot in after she literally tortured him for information. 

**Carmen: I agreed to be your thief Brunt, not your matchmaker.**

**Brunt: I have an extraction team circling the area. I'll give them the sign to move on in.**

***The cleaners lower a hook for Carmen to attach to the statue. A whistle blows.**

**Guard: Hey!** (I have no idea what he says here)

**Carmen: Player I've been spotted.**

**Player: We need to get you out if there.**

**Carmen: I could jump and hitch a ride with the warrior or I can blend in and hide with the warriors.**

"Jumping aboard risks the chance of destabilizing the winch." Gray says.

"But does she have time to disguise herself? If she does not she will stand out immensely." Shadowsan points out.

"I doubt she could stand out anymore then dangling from a flying statue. Besides the chopper and the statue would probably distract the guards. As long as Red hides well enough." Player says. 

***The guard walk through the rows of warriors and run off when the see the Cleaners taking the statue.**

**Guard: The thieves escaped, let's go!**

**Carmen: I could really use a terry cotton towel right about now.**

"HA! I was right." Player grins pumping his fist in the air.

**Cleo: Ah how our noble thief has become a common thief. Ah ha ha. We simply must play Carmen Sandiego VILE operative more often. Now here is what I wish for you to steal for me.**

**Bellum: And why are you automatically next in line Countess Cleo?**

"They all want you to steal for them, why does it matter who goes when?" Zack asks.

"Because they are all selfish and too focused on their own goals to care about what anyone else wants." Shadowsan says.

**Carmen: Stop, I am not stealing anything else for VILE until I see proof that Zack and Ivy still have their wits intact.**

**Bellum: Very well, but we can hear every word you say. No speaking in code or else zap!**

"We don't even have any codes." Ivy says.

"Maybe we should fix that." Player says.

**Carmen: Zack, Ivy?**

**Zack: Carm?**

**Carmen: I can see you through the security camera.**

**Zack &Ivy: Hey Carm!**

**Carmen: Are you okay? I mean all things considered?**

"Well we're alive and our minds are still in tact, so I call that a win so far." Zack says.

**Zack: We're fine, we've been doing everything to annoy these slime balls.**

**Ivy: Yeah, check this out. Ready Zack?**

***Zack starts beat boxing.**

**Ivy: Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?**

"Ooh, that's good." Ivy says grinning at her brother who's already working the beat out in his head.

**Cleo: We've heard quite enough of that.**

**Player: Slick move Red. I'll analyze the image for any clue to the location of their VILE prison.**

"Not much to go off there." Gray says.

"Better then nothing." Carmen tells him.

**Cleo: Now Dr. Bellum and I have arrived at a consensus visa vi your next assignment. Carmen's choice.**

**Bellum: You might enjoy my caper since it involves exploring earths distant past.**

**Cleo: Yawn, with my caper you will attend an extravagant gala and rub elbows with the rich and famous.**

**Carmen: Do I want to get involved with the Countess Cleo caper first, or proceed with an unpredictable Dr. Bellum scheme?**

"I say go with Countess Cleo." Gray says.

"Why?" Carmen asks.

"Because you'll have to wear a dress to fit in and that is always worth seeing." He says winking at her.

**What do you want Dr. Bellum? Launch codes? Bio weapon? A device that replays cat videos on loop?**

"Guess you'll have to wait on that Gray." Carmen says.

**Bellum: I want you to throw me a bone. Which is why I'm sending you to Hell creek Montana in the U.S of A. To retrieve a dinosaur bone. Tyrannosaurs Rex to be specific. One that was discovered with actual soft tissue still in tact.**

"She's gonna try and clone it." Gray says.

"Hasn't she ever seen Jurassic Park? That doesn't end well for the humans." Player says.

**Carmen: You're not gonna try to clone...**

**Bellum: If anyone is going to attempt this feat of nature it will be me!**

**Carmen: Eugh. I'm going to Hell Creek.**

**Player: Montana comes from the Spanish word for mountain, and a bajillion years ago Hell Creek was where many a dinosaur roamed.**

"Actually it was approximately 66 million years ago in a time known as the Mesozoic era." Jules says.

**Carmen: Hip bone, thigh bone, where on earth could this t-rex be? Ah ha. Incoming.**

**Player: And we have our Dino.**

**Carmen: They're airlifting it. Think you can pinpoint a likely destination?**

**Player: Looks like there's a research lab about two hundred miles away from you. What's your play?**

**Carmen: I could find the lab and steal the bone there which could be risky if it has high security, or I can try to catch the plane before it takes off which is risky and dangerous.**

"I wouldn't risk the plane, it's dangerous and could just be a waste of time." Tamara says.

"Yeah, sneaking into the lab seems easier then chasing a plane that's taking off." Player says.

"Though it would make for a cool action movie shot." Zack says.

***Carmen is driving when Dr. Bellum calls her.**

**Bellum: Tick tock Miss. Sandiego. You've been in Montana for an entire afternoon yet you still have not procured the dinosaur bone. How have you always managed to one up us with such inefficiency?**

**Carmen: I don't usually work alone.**

"Duh, they want me to steal for them but I can't be as efficient without my team." Carmen says.

"Aww, we love you to Carm." Ivy says. 

**Bellum: I hadn't considered how reliant you've become on your own operatives.**

**Carmen: They are not operatives, they're my friends.**

**Bellum: Ah hahaha.... Oh I thought you were making a funny. Very well, I can spare one of ours to assist you. Do you prefer El Topo or La Chevre?**

**Carmen: El Topo can dig, La Chevre can climb.**

"El Topo." Player, Zack, Ivy and Gray all say together.

"Why EL Topo?" Jules asks.

"He's pretty chill, easier to work with." Gray says.

***Carmen arrives at the research lab.**

**Carmen: Player what kind of lab is this?**

**Player: Museum slash dinosaur theme park. Conveniently closed for the night. You should find the bone inside.**

"Has nobody here seen Jurassic park?" Player asks again.

**Carmen: Where's El Topo? He's late.**

**El Topo: Forgive my delay, I was researching potential escape routes, learning the tunnels and sewers under the park. Oh I am truly excited to be working with you today Carmen Sandiego.**

"He is?" Tamara asks surprised.

**Carmen: Not one of VILE's haters huh?**

**Topo: El Topo hates no one. We are merely pawns in a bigger game.**

"I guess that's one way to look at it. You think he would ever turn against VILE?" Player asks.

"He's loyal to his friends, I'm not sure exactly how loyal he is to VILE though." Gray says.

***Carmen sneaks inside**

**Topo: I am afraid I have some bad news teammate, we have company. Very well dressed company.**

**Carmen: Player, the place is swarming with ACME agents.**

**Player: What's the plan?**

**Carmen: I could hide, wait for the heat to cool off or run for the lab and bag the bone before ACME enters the building.**

"Go after it, if you wait they'll secure it before you do." Ivy says.

***Carmen makes a mad dash for the lab destroying a security drone along the way.**

**Carmen: Technical knock out. Target confirmed.**

"Now you just have to escape agent grumpy pants over there." Zack says ignoring Zari's glare.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Carmen says.

***The agents trail Carmen out of the building.**

**Zari: Got you Carmen Sandiego. Search the perimeter.**

Player, Gray and Zack burst into laughter as Zari losing Carmen once again.

**Topo: See, taking the low ground is very underrated.**

"I like him, I wish he was on our side." Player says.

"Maybe if we can recruit El Topo he can convert Chevre to our side as well." Gray says.

**Carmen: One dinosaur clone bone secured.**

**Bellum: Outstanding, we'll resume contact when we are ready to provide further instructions.**

***Now at an Airport.**

**Carmen: Player, any clue on where VILE is keeping Zack and Ivy?**

**Player: Nothing yet, I'm scanning for any matches of these types of bricks and windows.**

"That's a massive long shot." Player sighs.

**Carmen: We're running out of time.**

**Maelstrom: Yes?**

**Carmen: I'm not stealing anything else until I see further proof that my friends are safe.**

**Maelstrom: Teh, very well.**

**Zack: You know gruel's really not too bad if you pretend it's ice cream.**

**Ivy: You said it tasted like cold chicken before.**

**Zack: That was pretend leftovers Ivy. I'm enjoying pretend dessert right now.**

"That's.... one way to stomach that stuff." Gray says.

"You've eaten it?" Chase asks curiously.

"Oh yeah, at VILE academy if you get in trouble then for the duration of your punishment you are only allowed to eat gruel. We all ate it after the water balloon incident." He says exchanging and grin with Carmen.

**Maelstrom: See they are fine, satisfied?**

**Carmen: Very. Player, incoming. Compare and contrast the two images. Look at the sunlight coming in the window. I spoke with Zack and Ivy at two completely different times of day but what are the chances we'd get the exact same amount of light both times?**

"So wherever they are has near constant day light?" Chase asks.

"Most likely in the arctic circle." Jules says.

**Player: It could be a fake out.**

**Carmen: Or their being held in the one place on earth the sun is up all day and all night this time of year.**

**Player: Scanning hard drive for any VILE locations above the arctic circle. I found a match. What do you wanna do Red?**

**Carmen: We launch a risky rescue operation right now, or we steal for VILE one last time and seal our deal.**

"So is it worth the risk to cross them?" Gray asks.

"No, the safest option is to do what Cleo wants." Carmen says.

***Carmen calls VILE back.**

**Carmen: Fine Countess Cleo, what does your wretched heart desire?**

"When you think about it, there is a universe where this is just a show, so picking to do Cleo's job might just be to extend the story as long as possible." Player points out.

"And is still the safest option." Shadowsan says.

**Cleo: Eggs.**

**Carmen: Poached or fried?**

**Cleo: Canned, the last existing batch of a particular beluga caviar, fish eggs, will be served tonight at a gala charity dinner in Monaco. Guests had to pay top dollar just for a teensy weensy taste of it. But I require that you steal all of the existing tins.**

"Did she just say charity?" Carmen asks.

**Carmen: Did you just say charity?**

**Cleo: Think of all the orphanages that won't be getting this money once the chef d'ouvre of the soiree has been stolen. By you.**

"She really has no shame." Carmen hisses angrily.

**Carmen: Everything I ever steal from VILE goes straight to charity, and now they're making me steal from charity?**

**Player: I know this can't be easy for you Red, but remember we're just buying time until we can figure out where Zack and Ivy are being held.**

"And then everything goes back and we make VILE pay." Player says.

**Carmen: Next stop, Monaco.**

**Player: Located on the French Riviera, Monaco is the second smallest country in the world. Tonight's gala is being held at a luxury hotel in Monte Carlo, playground of choice for the rich and famous.**

"Wow, you look really good in that dress." Gray says. He quickly checks to make sure he isn't drooling over her. While he's checking he misses Shadowsan's calculating glare.

**Carmen: I blend in and mingle in order to locate the caviar tins, then smuggle them out.**

**Player: Is it ever that simple? Monaco's royal family is on the guest list, so the place is sure to be crawling with security.**

"Are a bunch of fish eggs really that big of a deal?" Zack asks gagging.

"That particular caviar comes from a now extinct breed of beluga sturgeon. So yes, it is indeed quite a big deal." Jules tells him.

**Carmen: Security and VILE's favorite silent operative a ticking Mime Bomb. Looks like my favorite ACME agent Jules Argent scored an invite. Considering the circumstances things might go smoother if I avoid being seen by her.**

Jules watches curious if Carmen will trust her or not.

**Man: I hope you are enjoying my Charity gala miss...**

**Carmen: Santarosa, Scarlett Santarosa.**

"He looks like a tool." Gray mutters.

"Takes one to know one." Ivy pipes in smirking at Gray.

**Player: Who?**

Carmen laughs at his confusion.

**Man: Would you please honor me with this dance Miss. Santarosa?**

**Player: Oh boy.**

**Carmen: I'm on a mission so I should stay focused and decline the dance, but accepting the dance might be the best way to blend in and waltz my way to the kitchen.**

"I get the feeling this choice will end the same way no matter what you choose." Zack says.

***Carmen accepts the dance.**

There's a stunned silence following the dance sequence. Gray has to pick his jaw up off the floor. It takes a moment before anyone says anything.

"That was sick Red, too bad it was only a day dream." Player laughs.

"Can you do that in real life?" Zack asks.

"Probably, between Brunts lessons and Cleo's lessons I think I could pull that off."

**Jules: Carmen Sandiego?**

**Carmen: Don't you mean Scarlett Santarosa?**

**Jules: Yes of course, so good to see you again Miss. Santarosa. I can surmise why you are here, ACME received Intel that a VILE operative is targeting the beluga caviar. I'm sure you are here to secure it before they can steal it, as always.**

"Wouldn't she recognize Mime Bomb from San Fransisco?" Gray asks.

**Carmen: Uh, yeah. Something like that.**

**Jules: And I am sure you are ready aware of the recent theft of a Chinese Terra cotta warrior. I will certainly be relieved once any stolen treasures mysteriously appear at my door step to allow me to return them to the proper authorities.**

"Oh I hope that happens Jules." Carmen sighs.

**Player: Whoa, but this is one time you need to deliver the goods to VILE instead of ACME.**

**Carmen: Maybe I can simply explain that to her.**

**Player: Can we trust Julia?**

**Carmen: I've joined forces with Jules before trusting her could work again. But if VILE gets any hint that I'm colluding with ACME who knows how they'd retaliate, it might be best to trick Julia and keep her out of the way.**

"Do we even need to discuss this? Of course you should trust her." Player says.

***Carmen approaches Jules.**

Jules smiles, thankful that Carmen trusts her.

**Carmen: Jules listen, I am the operative sent here to steal the beluga caviar for VILE.**

**Jules: I don't understand, why would you be stealing for VILE?**

**Carmen: That's all I can tell you right now, please I'm trusting you with this information. You just have to trust that I have my reasons.**

**Jules: They had better be good ones Miss. Santarosa.**

"The lives of your associates are indeed good reasons." Jules says.

**Waitress: Monsieur has requested that we prepare the caviar.**

"Better move fast." Chase says.

**Carmen: I've got eyes on the eggs.**

**Player: How are you gonna bag the beluga?**

**Carmen: I could stash it and sneak it out, or grab it and dash out.**

"Stash it of course." Chase says.

"No, that will take too much time. Grab it and run." Shadowsan says.

***Carmen walks out of the kitchen with the cart of caviar.**

**Waitress: Mademoiselle stop! The caviar must be plated.**

"Looks like a grab and run to me." Zack says.

**Man: Stop her!**

"Bet he feels stupid." Gray snickers.

**Carmen: Think I'll take the scenic route.**

***Carmen grabs the caviar escaping to the balcony where her glider is waiting and she jumps.**

"Slick get away Red." Player says.

**Carmen: Reeled in the baby belugas.**

**Cleo: Mm. Please stand by for further instructions.**

***Back at the airport.**

**Maelstrom: You will receive an E ticket for the ferry to the Isle de la Rone.**

**Carmen: Where are you keeping Zack and Ivy?**

"This is going to be a trap isn't it?" Chase asks.

"Oh yeah, obviously." Carmen says.

**Brunt: We took the precaution of moving them from their holding cells to a drop point. So don't you worry your pretty little fedora and get on that ferry already.**

**Cleo: Once we've obtained the treasures you will get your crew back.**

**Player: So this a trap right?**

**Carmen: Seems that way. Since Maelstrom hasn't sent me to fetch his trinket of choice yet.**

**Player: Any idea what he wants?**

"My guess is to stick the wiper on my head." Carmen says.

"Lets avoid that if possible." Tamara says.

**Carmen: All this bouncing me around the globe on a shopping spree has just been a smoke screen for their actual goal. This was never about fish eggs, dinosaur bones or ancient Chinese artifacts. It's about revenge.**

**Player: They want to wipe your mind and program you to steal for them.**

**Carmen: Yup, they want to play Carmen Sandiego VILE Operative permanently.**

"Not a game we want to play, despite how fascinating it is to see you using those skills." Jules says.

**Player: You can't go through with it Red.**

**Carmen: I can't abandon my friends either. Looks like someone picked up my sent. Which I mag be able to use to my advantage.**

**Jules: How does she keep doing that?**

"Years of practice." Carmen says.

**Carmen: Jules, I could really use your help.**

**Jules: Um... sure.**

Player bursts into laughter.

"She didn't even say what she needed help with before you agreed."

***We cut to Paper Star watching the ferry from a lighthouse.**

Carmen and Gray groan.

"Seriously? She's back?" Carmen groans.

**Paper Star: The target is on board the ferry, and she's packing the goods.**

**Brunt: Do not let her out of your sight.**

**Player: According to the hard drive there's only one VILE facility on the Isle de la Rone.**

"Oh she's not even IN her sight." Gray chuckles.

**Zack: Look on the bright side sis, at least they moved us out of that frozen arctic ice cube to this lovely French island.**

**Ivy: How would you know it's lovely? We were blindfolded the entire trip over here.**

**Zack: Excuse me for trying to cling to a shred of hope here Ivy.**

"Yeah Ivy, why do I have to be the positive one?" Zack asks. His response was a punch to the shoulder.

***Sparks rain down getting Ivy's attention.**

**Ivy: Zack.**

**Carmen: Mind if I drop in?**

**Ivy: Carm!**

**Zack: Boss!**

"Isn't this usually when these things start to go wrong?" Zari asks.

**Paper Star: Since when does Carmen Sandiego wear glasses?**

**Brunt: She doesn't, alert the guards! Secure the prisoners!**

Cue several groans.

**Carmen: Let's jet.**

**Zack: Woah, I'm driving?**

**Ivy: Yeah bro, you're our getaway driver.**

**Zack: Not of helicopters I'm not.**

"Crash course when we get home." Carmen pats him on the back.

"Wait you can drive a helicopter?" Ivy asks.

"Eh, sort of." Carmen shrugs.

**Zack & Ivy: Who hoo! Yeah!**

**Carmen: Here's looking at you crew.**

**Ivy: Uh, we got a hitch hiker.**

"Looks like everything will get back to where the belong after all."

**Carmen: Good thing I know where it's headed.**

**Jules: I'm Carmen Sandiego and I'm here to make your day.**

Jules blushes as she imitates Carmen, though she does like how she looks in the hat.

"Maybe I need to get a catchphrase." Carmen says chuckling.

***The doorbell rings and outside is that statue, caviar and bone along with a bouquet of roses.**

**Jules: Thank you Carmen Sandiego.**

"No, thank you Jules, I don't think future me could of gotten through that without your help." Carmen says.

"All right guys before this plays I just want you to know, this is a bonus clip. Enjoy." Sera says.

"So uh... anyone want to comment on that?" Gray asks.

"What exactly can we say about that?" Player asks.

"For one thing, I never thought I'd see Shadowsan singing." Carmen says before the room dissolves into laughter.

"And nobody with VILE knows how to dance." Ivy says.

"Can we go back to the part where there are eight different ways this could of ended, how many of them are happy endings?" Jules asks.

"Maybe I'll let you see the other endings another time, for now a ten minute break and then on to season 2." Sera says as the timer appears on the screen. 


	13. The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper

There is a flash of light and shouting as two figures drop out of nowhere and hit the floor hard. There's groans as the two people sit up rubbing their heads when they notice the people sitting in theater seats watching them with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Black Sheep!" Le Chevre shouts jumping to his feet.

"It's Carmen now." She says.

"Uh Sera, why did you bring these two here?" Player asks.

"Mostly due to popular demand, but I like El Topo and I thought it would be mean to bring him without Chevre. I already gave them a quick rundown of the events so far so they're up to speed. Take your seats boys." Sera says. They shrug and take the seats Gray and Shadowsan were sitting in before Sera moved them.

**(Theme music playing)**

**(Shadowsan walks down a deserted road. A baby is crying. We see baby Carmen.)**

Shadowsan scowls at the scene knowing that's nothing like how it happened.

**Player: Red, are you in position?**

**Carmen: What?**

**Player: We have a VILE operative on the move. Are you in position?**

**Carmen: Prague's Old Town Square, by the clock tower. Le Chevre. I'm on him.**

"Ah there you are amigo." Topo says. His enthusiasm cutting through the tension.

**Player: Remember target the buyer, not Goat Boy. And hit him after the handoff. We don't want VILE knowing you're...**

**Carmen: Onto them before we can find out what they're peddling? Who's plan was this again?**

Everyone can hear French grumbling as Chevre objects to being called goat boy.

**Player: Yours. Sorry. Just checking the boxes. Get it? Check? Cause you're in...**

**Carmen: The Czech Republic. Yes, Player, I get it.**

**Player: Red Drone is on the lookout. Potential buyer spotted, headed for Goat Boy. Beefy guy in bow tie, northeast side. And we have a handoff. Package is in play.**

"Please stop calling me goat boy." Chevre says.

"You chose to name yourself after a goat. That is not my fault." Player says.

**(Carmen loses sight of him)**

**Plyer: Red, curbside.**

**(Carmen gets distracted thinking she's seen Shadowsan.)**

"You are so going to be distracted through this whole episode thinking about what Shadowsan told you." Gray says.

"Seems like it." Carmen sighs.

**Player: Red!**

**Carmen: I am so sorry. Uh, let me help.**

"As much as I hate to admit it, that was a smooth grab." Chevre says.

**Player: So what'd we get?**

**Carmen: A rock. Though we're lucky we got anything.**

"We all have our off days, though from the looks of this show most of VILE's off days are because of one Carmen Sandiego gets involved." El Topo says chuckling.

**Player: What do you mean?**

**Carmen: I got sloppy. I'm off my game.**

**Player: You have been distracted lately. You probably just jumped back into action a little too soon. It's only been a week since Shadowsan vanished into the night.**

"A week? It's only been a week since Brunt tossed you around like a rag doll?" Player asks in disbelief.

"Carm, even you need a break every once in a while." Ivy says.

**Carmen: Taking any hope I had of learning more about my past along with him.**

**(Scene shifts to VILE island.)**

**Brunt: Like I told you before when I came to the Federales were closing in, and there was no sign of him or Black Sheep.**

"So the faculty is unaware of Shadowsans betrayal." Julia says. 

**Cleo: We know Shadowsan hasn't been detained. No arrests anywhere near Poitiers, France, match his description.**

**Maelstrom: Though, if this ACME is for real, Cleo, who knows where they would jail their prisoners.**

"True, ACME operates far differently then traditional law enforcement agencies." Tamara says.

**Bellum: If Shadowsan is keeping to the shadows, wouldn't he have phoned home by now?**

**Maelstrom: And you are certain, Coach Brunt, that you did not, uh...**

"Is he suggesting Brunt... killed him?" Player asks.

"She does have a temper." Topo says.

"If anyone, Le Chevre would know that the best." Carmen says with a smirk as the Frenchmen shudders.

"Coach Brunt used me as a demonstration partner a few too many times." He sighs.

**Brunt: Wait, what? No. Why would you even...?**

**Maelstrom: There was certainly no love lost between the two on you. There you are, reluctant travel partners. You tell him he's a bore, he insults your track suit, a quibble leads to an altercation, then... You have been known to lose your temper.**

**Brunt: True, ol' Stone face would never be my first choice of corn hole partner, but he's still family, and you don't betray family.**

"Too bad for you he doesn't share your sentiments." Chase says.

**(The com chimes and a screen lowers.)**

**Maelstrom: Probably our dear ninja now.**

Zack scoffs

"He's a samurai." He says.

"Is there really such a difference?" Gray asks.

"The samurai were employed by the noble class. Ninja were mercanaries, they had no master, they only served the highest bidder." Shadowsan says.

**Chevre: Salutations, faculty. I am en route to shut down the mining operation as planned. All the alexandrite has been extracted and is ready to be shipped.**

"Alexandrite is an extremely rare and extremely valuable gem stone." Zari says.

"And apparently VILE has been mining it. Because of course they have." Carmen sighs.

**Bellum: Then Prague came through.**

**Cleo: It seems we have buyers for our gemstones.**

**Maelstrom: This operation will go a long way towards repairing any losses inflicted by Carmen Sandiego and ACME.**

"Mostly Carmen though." Zack says grinning.

**(Scene shifts to an unconscious Chase and the steady beeping of his heart monitor.)**

Player looks over at the wide eyed Chevre and Topo.

"Your precious faculty did that. They erased Crackles memories of everything related to VILE, they hurt him and Carmen, and they let you guys do all their dirty work for them." He says. He really hopes watching the show can convince the two operatives that the VILE faculty isn't loyal to anyone but themselves.

**Jules: Agent Devineaux, it's me. Julia. Agent Argent. How are you feeling today? I brought your favorite mints.**

Chase smiles slightly, he vows to start treating Agent Argent better, especially when she cares so much about him.

(A/N Let me know in the comments if you'd like Julia/Chase to be endgame.)

**(Jules waves the mints under his nose getting no reaction.)**

**Jules: There she is, La Femme Rouge! Please wake up, Agent Devineaux. We need you. And we need you to tell us that she did not do this to you.**

"I don't think he can do that, his brain is all scrambled. He probably thinks Brunt and Shadowsan were working for her." Gray says.

**Player: It's called alexandrite.**

**Carmen: Sounds like something you take for foot pain.**

A few people snort in agreement.

**Player: Definitely a gemstone. Not as well known as diamonds, but way more rare. And it can fetch just as much per carat.**

**Carmen: That's big money. Enough of these gems could provide a major cash infusion to VILE's operations.**

**Player: Well, according to the data on the hard drive Shadowsan left behind for you, VILE has a presence in a region known for its Alexandrite.**

"Shocker." Ivy says sarcastically.

**Carmen: Could be a mining operation. Where?**

**Player: It doesn't specify details or exact coordinates, but it's somewhere in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.**

"Of course it's in South America." Carmen groans.

**Carmen: South America. Small world. It's close to home.**

**Player: You're up for this, right Red? We need you at the top of your game. You know, in case...**

**Carmen: In case what?**

**Player: Either the hard drives the best present ever from a supposed former VILE mastermind, or it's loaded with an elaborate trail of breadcrumbs. What if Shadowsan's trying to lure you into some sort of trap?**

"Unlikely, Brunt had you. He betrayed VILE to save you. Why would he help you escape them just to lure you back in?" Gray says.

**Carmen: Everything he said about my time on VILE island made perfect sense.**

**Player: Sure, but what about Argentina, the part you were too young to remember? Did he really just happen to find you? He's a thief. For all you know, he stole you for a ransom. You could be the daughter of billionaire diplomats.**

"He's got a point." Zack says.

**Carmen: Well, hanging out here in Prague won't change that. If it's a trap, I'll need to take extra care that no one gets hurt this time.**

**Chase: No. No, no, no. No, no, no, no. La Femme Rouge!**

"HE'S AWAKE!" Player shouts excitedly. Jules breathes a sigh of relief. 

**Chief: Guess again.**

**Chase: Huh?**

**Chief: Welcome back Agent Devineaux.**

**Chase: Chief! My head. It feels like a pack of wild boars stampeded through it...shoving their snouts into the folds of my brain, searching for truffles.**

"That was... detailed." Carmen laughs.

**Chief: You recognized me, that's a good sign. What else do you remember?**

**Chase: Mm, brushing my teeth, then... nothing. Until, she was there.**

**Chief: Carmen Sandiego. I saw her to.**

**Chase: But she had help. Two others.**

"Chase can be excused for jumping to conclusions, his brain was blasted. You don't have that excuse." Gray says looking back at Tamara.

**Chief: Tell me everything.**

**Ivy: Ooh-ooh! Palm trees and sandy beaches here we come!**

**Player: There's more to Rio than beaches Ivy, especially since Carnival is just a few days away.**

**Zack: Oh, spinning rides and funnel cakes? Score!**

"Not a carnival, Carnivaal. It's a huge festival." Jules says.

**Player: Not a carnival Zack. Carnivaal. People travel from all over the world to check it out.**

**Carmen: The city wide festival has its roots in both Portuguese and African traditions, and features colorful masks and costumes. It's the one time of year pretending to be someone or something else is socially accepted.**

"I think you're forgetting Halloween there Carm." Zack says.

**Player: I hope you packed your dancing shoes, Red. Thousands if samba dancers will be strutting their stuff next to insanely elaborate parade floats.**

**Carmen: But if it's a beach you're after, Rio has one of the world's most famous, Copacabana. Sound like enough to make you a Brazil nut?**

**Player: When you're done having fun in the sun, check out Rio's favelas.**

**Carmen: Ah, the favelas, entire communities built into the steep hillsides of Rio. But they say you won't find a better view of any city than from the top of Corcovado Mountain, beneath the giant statue of Christ the Redeemer.**

"How tall exactly is that statue?" Zack asks.

"30 meters, 38 with the pedestal." El Topo says.

**Player: I hope you brushed up on your Portuguese, Red. It's the primary language spoken in Brazil.**

**(A man offers a pieces of fruit to Carmen.)**

**Carmen: Nao, obrigada.** (A/N No Thank you)

**Zack: Look out, it's Tigress!**

Ivy hits Zack.

**(Ivy hits Zack)**

**Zack: Ow!**

**Ivy: Dude, a VILE operative wouldn't wear a costume of herself! Talk about worst disguise ever.**

"A comment like that is going to come back isn't it?"

"Oh most definitely." Gray says.

**Carmen: Got the rock?**

**Ivy: Check.**

**Carmen: You two take the low ground, I'll take the high.**

Chevre and Topo glance at each other with a grin.

**Chase: Close, but more weathered, like the backside of a reptile. Yes, that is him! Those are them!**

Chase gulps as Shadowsan slowly turns to glare at him.

**Chief: We have our perps?**

**Chase: I present to you Carmen San Diego's partners in crime. Find my pants! I'm ready to track them down and make them pay for what they did to me.**

**Chief: Actually, hold the pants.**

Player and Zack burst into laughter.

**Chase: I'm finally getting my ACME suit?**

**Chief: No. I'm putting you on leave, effective immediately.**

Chase's shoulders slump, he knew he messed up badly.

**Chase: But Chief, I just handed you two faces possibly belonging to VILE.**

**Chief: You're also a loose canon Devineaux, a liability. ACME needs agents who think with their brains, not their fists.**

**Chase: For how long?**

**Chief: Indefinitely. Look, you've been through a lot. Cool your heels back at Interpol and get your strength back.**

"You're kind of mean." Player says.

"Mean? We're working on finding a shadow organization of master thieves and you think we're mean?" Zari sneers at Player. Carmen, Zack and Ivy are on their feet glaring at the woman.

"Do not talk to him like that." Carmen hisses angrily.

"What do you intend to do about it?" Zari asks with a smirk.

"Normally I don't approve if fighting, but Zari if you don't shut your mouth I'll give Carmen and Player both a free swing at you. Lets get this straight, nobody likes you Zari. I only brought you because you're Chief's right hand." Sera says. 

"Sit down and observe." Tamara tells her quietly. Scowling, Zari takes her seat. After a moment of tense silence Carmen, Zack and Ivy take their seats as well.

"Thanks." Player says. Carmen smiles at the kid and wraps an arm around him pulling him into a hug as the show continues.

**Chase: And Agent Argent?**

**Chief: She'll be staying on with ACME. Any attempt to contact her could jeopardize her safety, so forget you know her. And I was never here.**

"No offense Chief, but you do not dictate who I speak to during my free hours." Jules huffs. She was starting to lose her patience with the Chief.

**Man: Ah, yes. Alexandrite. Word on the street is that a brand new supply has recently been unearthed.**

**Ivy: Where?**

**Man: My memory, it's not so good.**

"He wants a bribe, a man after my own heart." Gray laughs.

"Didn't know you swing that way Gray." Player says resulting in snorts of laughter from Team Red as well as from Chevre and Topo. Gray stutters but can't for any words in his own defense.

**Zack: Oh, bummer. Ow.**

"Ivy you have to stop hitting him." Carmen says.

"Aww do I have to?" She asks hitting Zacks arm.

"OW!"

**Ivy: He's looking for a bribe, you doofus.**

**Zack: Successful business owner, Ivy. I'm sure he'll meet the right girl someday.**

"OW!" Zack shouts as she hits him again.

"BriBe, not Bride." Ivy says.

**Ivy: Bribe not bride. He wants to be paid for information.**

**Zack: Oh!**

**Man: This specimen is muito bonita.**

**Zack: Maybe my watch will jog your memory.**

"Since when do you wear a watch?" Player asks.

"I don't." Zack says shrugging.

**Man: No one knows where the new supply has been unearthed and no one wants to know. Some very sinister types control it.**

**Ivy: What type of sinister types?**

**Man: My memory, it's not so good.**

**Zack: Maybe my other watch will jog your memory?**

"Uh... If you do not wear a watch, where did you get a second one?" Topo asks receiving a shrug in return.

**Man: One of them is French, dresses like a goat.**

Everything freezes as everyone turns to stare at Chevre.

"He can't be that stupid." Chase says.

"After everything we've seen, do you REALLY believe that?" Ivy asks. 

**Ivy: Where can we find him?**

**Man: My memory, it's not so... Hey!**

**(He catches Zack taking a watch off a display)**

Player bursts into laughter.

"You gave him his own merchandise for information!" He cackles.

"Not that bad of a plan, until you get caught." Carmen says.

**Zack: My sisters watch?**

"I don't wear a watch either." Ivy laughs.

**Ivy: Tell us where, keep the gem.**

"He must think he just got the best deal of his life. Alexandrite can sell for up to $15 000 per carat on the low end. Easily worth a few of those watches." Tamara says.

"Which means the more of those gems VILE gets the worse it'll be." Carmen says.

**Chief: He'll land on his feet, or the hood of his car.**

"That was uncalled for." Carmen says liking this woman less and less with every scene.

**Jules: My intuition tells me Carmen Sandiego wasn't responsible for his abduction. There must be some other reason she was present.**

**Chief: Look Agent Argent, you have a brilliant, deductive mind, one of the finest I've seen. Learn to trust it and not your gut. Oh, your suit arrived. And regulation eyewear. Your prescription naturally. You're ACME official now. Agent Zari will be your new partner.**

"Oh hey, maybe you'll actually do something." Gray snipes at the woman. He and Team Red have basically decided not to trust Tamara or Zari until Carmen makes a move.

**Zari: Agent Argent.**

**Chief: I'm sending you both to Rio de Janeiro. Our Crime Net analysts believe Carmen Sandiego is there now. Find out why and catch her if you can.**

**Player: How's the view from up there Red?**

**Carmen: Trippy.**

**Player: With good reason. Your scanner's calibrated to recognize any gem mined from the same source as your sample. Molecular structure, soil traces, anything.**

"That is extremely advanced coding. You will give many at VILE a run for their money." Shadowsan says.

**(Carmen sees a family and imagines herself in the mothers arm's)**

**Ivy: Dona Marta is wicked huge, donya know? This favela just keeps going and going.**

"Ah but that is how the favela's work, they are large and crammed together to house many people." Topo says.

**Zack: How are we ever gonna find him?**

**Boy: Give it back! It's out football!**

**Chevre: No. Since I nearly tripped over your football, it is now my football.**

"Seriously? Your going to be petty enough to steal a kids soccer ball?" Zack asks.

**Zack: First, that's a soccer ball. And second, no way I'm gonna stand by and let him steal from a little kid.**

**Ivy: First, they call them footballs here. Get over it. And second, you'll blow the mission. We'll buy them a new one later.**

"Heck we could buy them goalie nets and new cleats." Player says.

"Just a drop in the bucket of what we've stolen from VILE." Carmen says.

**Zack: VILE operatives don't wear costumes of themselves, huh, sis?**

"I... can see the flaw in my future selves thinking." Chevre says reluctantly.

**Ivy: Ground crew to Carmen, we spotted Le Chevre, in the lamest disguise ever.**

**Zack: He's dressed... as a goat.**

**Carmen: Keep a safe distance. I'm on my way.**

**(Zack Knicks over a crate of oranges and gets seen by chevre.)**

**Chevre: You!**

"Oh yeah, remember in Ecuador with the doubloon, he's been face to face with Zack and Ivy before." Player says.

**Ivy: Carm, we lost our goat.**

**Carmen: I see him. Just be on your guard. Where there's a goat, the Mole isn't far behind.**

**Ivy: Should be easy enough to see coming.**

**Zack: Yeah, he's probably wearing a mole mask.**

"Uh you must always be on your guard." Topo says.

**(A man in a bird mask sees them and notices Carmen)**

"Uh... that guys not buff enough to be El Topo, but he looks familiar." Player says.

"He looks like a pirate." Zack says.

**Zack: She's wicked awesome. Uh oh.**

**Chevre: Carmen? Impossible! How did you know I was here?**

**Carmen: Next time try disguising yourself as a giraffe.**

**Chevre: This is a costume, not a disguise!**

"Not much of a disguise if it telegraphs exactly who you are." Player says.

"Uh, he is right mon amigo. The know your code name, dressing as the cabro was probably not a wise choice." Topo tells his friend gently.

**(Carmen follows him across the roofs down to the street and through a house.**

**Man: Nossa!**

**Carmen: Sorry.**

**(She follows him into an apartment but loses him.)**

**Player: Red, are you alright?**

**Carmen: No Player. I'm the opposites of all right. I fumbled all over again. I had Le Chevre in reach and I choked.**

**Player: Choked?**

**Carmen: My heads not in the game. When I'm not seeing imaginary Shadowsan's, in seeing families with me in them everywhere I look.**

Player hugs Carmen in a comforting gesture, she smiles at him hugging him back.

**Man: Com licen c a, are you all right?**

**Carmen: Yes, thank you. I'm just having a bad day.**

**Man: Maybe we can help. We're just about to eat. Why don't you come join us?**

"Yeah, you know food will probably make you feel better." Zack says.

**(Zack and Ivy are tied up in some type if water tank/barrel)**

"The bird man got us!" Ivy shouts.

**Carmen: Mmm! The feijoada is delicious.**

**Woman: Brazil's national dish, my grandmothers recipe. Ay!**

"She's a spit fire." Gray laughs.

**Man: Isabel no football in the house.**

**Isabel: Aw! Can I go throw water balloons at the samba dancers?**

"That sounds fun." Player snickers.

**Man: No, it is rude.**

**Carmen: She's spunky.**

**Man: Eh, she is a terror.**

**Woman: And speaking of terror, are you certain you do not wish for us to call the policia?**

"They wouldn't be much help even if I did call them." Carmen says.

**Carmen: I'm fine. He didn't steal anything, at least not from me.**

**Man: That is a relief to hear. Our community may not be wealthy, but it is safe. We all look out for each other and look for ways to improve our quality of life.**

"So a crap ton of alexandrite would do them a lot of good." Gray says.

**Woman: So why were you chasing him?**

**Carmen: Long story. But you're sure you've never seen him before?**

**Woman: We are certain. Though he may be a tenant of the corner house.**

**Carmen: The one I thought I lost him in?**

**Man: They are new to our street, a group of friends, we think.**

"A group... so Chevre and Topo probably aren't the only ones there." Jules says.

**Woman: Though we wouldn't know. They keep to themselves and we never hear a peep.**

**Carmen: It's a good look for you, but I need to borrow that back.**

"She rocks the look, she might give you a run for your money." Gray says leaning close to Carmen. She half turns to look at him.

"You think?" She laughs. Gray grins glad that the tension between them has pretty much evaporated.

**Isabel: Ah ha, hey!**

**Carmen: Thank you for your hospitality. It was just what I needed.**

**Woman: But we have bolo do rolos for dessert.**

"I don't know what that is but it looks delicious." Zack says drooling.

"It's an eighteen layer, guava, roll cake." Carmen says.

'Oh man that sounds even better then it looks." Zack groans.

"I'll put some on the snack table for everyone to try after the episode." Sera says and Zack pumps his fist excitedly.

**Carmen: I need to catch up with a group of friends. Player, my little time out did me some good. I can't change the past but I can affect the present... by helping people like this family.**

**Player: Now that sounds like the Red I know.**

"I told you, good food will cheer you right up." Zack says. Ivy hits him.

**Carmen: heading below ground. Don't be surprised if you lose me.**

**Player: Shouldn't you wait for.... Backup?**

"I hate it when you do that." Player sighs.

**Chevre: Can we wrap things up? Carmen Sandiego is onto us.**

**Tigress: Disguise yourself as a goat, what did you expect?**

"Even Tigress agrees with us!" Player shouts practically jumping out of his seat.

**Chevre: It is not a costume, it's a disguise! Ugh.**

**Tigress: oh, come to Tigress. High grade. Who needs fun in the sun? It shines plenty bright down here.**

**Carmen: The cat, the goat, the mole can't be far behi...**

**Topo: Who likes delicious bokinhos? I brought some for... everyone. Look what I dug up.**

"You know, just because you guys name yourselves after animals doesn't mean you have to lean so heavily into it. The puns are really bad." Ivy says.

**Chevre: Did I not tell you?**

**Tigress: Grr. Get her!**

**(The proceeding fight ends with Carmen being caught by El Topo)**

"It really sucks your the bad guy, you're really likeable except for the fact your work for VILE." Zack says.

**Chevre: Good catch, Mon Ami.**

**Tigress: Look who decided to drop in.**

**Carmen: I don't plan on staying. Be a shame to come all the way to Rio and miss Carnival.**

**Tigress: Aw, she actually thinks she's getting out of this one. How fedorable.**

"If anyone wants to kick her in the face I promise I won't be mad." Carmen says jokingly.

**Chevre: I will inform the faculty that we have finally captured Carmen Sandiego.**

**Shadowsan: That will not be necessary.**

**(Shadowsan emerges from the shadows in a bird mask)**

"Wait... Your the one that out us in that tank thing!" Ivy shouts glaring at the samurai.

**Shadowsan: We are already aware, and we thank you.**

**(End Credits.)**

"I am so confused." Player says as the timer appears on screen.

"Looks like we got a two parter." Gray sighs. Carmen looks back at Shadowsan, she's pretty sure he's not going to betray her but tying up Zack and Ivy and showing up just as she's captured is pretty suspicious. Suddenly Zack shouts breaking everybody's line of thought.

"Oh sick, cake!"


	14. The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper Part 2

**(Theme music plays)**

"The opening is very catchy." Topo says bopping his head slowly to smooth music.

**Shadowsan: Trust me when I say that you will each be greatly rewarded for your part in capturing Carmen Sandiego.**

"Rewarded with a kick to the face maybe." Player mutters.

**Tigress: Ha, cha-ching ba-ling!**

"Does she ever have anything intelligent to add to the situation?" Carmen asks.

**Chevre: But, Shadowsan, the other instructors told us you have been missing.**

**Shadowsan: Keeping to the shadows was a necessary strategy until earlier today when I could finally inform my colleagues at the island that I once again had Carmen Sandiego in my sights. Not knowing who might have leaked our whereabouts at Countess Cleo's chateau in France, I opted to keep my movements secret, for we would have captured our traitor that night had we not been suddenly surrounded by police. Having no other recourse I chose to take extreme measures to keep up appearances in order to earn Carmen's trust. I then left quite an elaborate trail of breadcrumbs to lure her back into our clutches all over again.**

"Thank you captain exposition, but that entire story was bull..."

"Player!" Carmen shouts.

"...crap." 

**Chevre: But Black Sheep despised you. How could you possibly win her trust so quickly?**

**Shadowsan: By knowing where she is most vulnerable, by concocting falsehoods about her past, by telling her exactly what it was she wanted to hear.**

**Carmen: I'll make you eat those falsehoods.**

"An angry Carmen is a dangerous Carmen." Zack says.

**Shadowsan: Is it my fault you were foolish enough to believe that it was Coach Brunt who found you as a baby?**

**Carmen: What?**

**Shadowsan: And in Moscow, of all places. Coach Brunt has never even set foot in Russia.**

"Ah, that makes sense. Letting Carmen know you're on her side while not giving away anything you know about her to those three." Gray says.

**(Chevre, Topo and Tigress laugh along with Shadowsan. Shadowsan turns back to Carmen giving her an amused look.)**

"Shadowsan laughing... I don't know how to feel about that." El Topo says.

**Carmen: You... won't get away with this!**

**Shadowsan: I am afraid that I already did.**

"This is actually hysterical." Ivy laughs.

**Tigress: Ooh, snap! Good one, boss-a nova.**

"Is she ever going to shut up?" Chase asks rolling her eyes.

**Shadowsan: I shall personally escort our prisoner back to VILE island, where I will ensure the appropriate punishment. Before I do, the gemstones?**

"What exactly would the appropriate punishment be?" Jules asks.

"If Carmen were returned to the island, a fate far worse then the wiper awaits her." Shadowsan says. Carmen turns to the samurai and despite his stoic look she can see the concern in his eyes. 

**Topo: Tonight, in the belly of the beast... Ooh!**

"What beast? We gotta fight the Chupacabra?" Zack asks.

"That's Puerto Rico, or Mexico Zack. Not Brazil." Carmen says.

**(Chevre hits Topo to shut him up.)**

Topo looks at Chevre in betrayal. 

"I apologize for my future actions mon cheri." Chevre tells him. Topo smiles and wraps and arm around Chevres shoulders.

**Chevre: If Shadowsan checked in with the others, he no doubt already knows the plan... oh!**

**(Shadowsan karate chops the back of Chevre's neck.)**

"Hey!" Chevre whines.

"You work for the bad guys, you deserve it." Player says bluntly.

**Shadowsan: Enough of your insolence! Tie him up. I will return for him shortly.**

**Tigress: Yes, instructor Shadowsan. You heard him!**

**Shadowsan: My efforts to remain invisible have been ruined. Of all the VILE operations to target, did you have to choose this one?**

**Carmen: What? You supplied the hard drive loaded with Intel. Maybe a note saying, "Hey, stay away from South America" would have been helpful. And do you mind?**

Almost everyone is snickering at the argument.

"I get the feeling that having Shadowsan on the team is going to make things a lot more interesting." Zack says.

**(Shadowsan growls before setting Carmen down to untie her.)**

**(Maelstrom appears on screen)**

**Maelstrom: Tigress, report.**

**Tigress: The gems are packed and ready to deliver. And you're about to receive a special delivery of a whole other kind.**

"Might want to put a hold on that delivery." Ivy says.

**Maelstrom: Do tell.**

**Tigress: Carmen Sandiego. We nabbed her, and Shadowsan's providing the return trip.**

**Maelstrom: Shadowsan?**

**Tigress: Mm-hmm. You should have seen Carmen's face. She looked like she was about to ugly-cry.**

"She is not a very effective operative if she's that bad at reading people." Jules says.

"I like to think I'm just that good." Carmen says jokingly.

**Maelstrom: You saw Shadowsan?**

**Tigress: Yep, wearing some freaky-beaky bird mask. He showed up right after he spoke with you guys.**

**Cleo: Spoke with us?**

**Tigress: About how he was under deep cover, and why he had to help Carmen escape, and... Did Shadowsan not call you today?**

"This is just the best." Player laughs.

**(Brunt roars in anger slamming her fists on the table causing a light fixture to fall and crash on the ground.)**

"Well that killed the mood." Gray says.

**Chevre: Untie me!**

**Tigress: After them!**

**Carmen: and, hey, you're the one that taught stealth 101 at VILE academy. If you want to stay invisible, keep your mask on.**

**Shadowsan: Sneaking you past three dozen operatives would have proven impossible. Showing my face was the only strategic option.**

"I still think you could of taken them if you really wanted to." Player says.

**(Distant thudding and shouting.)**

**Carmen: Cats out of the bag.**

**Player: Red, you're back online! What did I miss?**

"A whole heck of a lot." Carmen laughs.

**Carmen: Fill you in later, but let's just say... I bumped into an acquaintance.**

**Player: Ninja reappearing act!**

**(Tigress and the others run out of the house.)**

**Tigress: Go!**

**Topo: Mi amigo, they have taken the high ground.**

**(Le Chevre chases Carmen and Shadowsan across the rooftops before loosing sight of the two of them. They disappear hanging off the side of a bus.)**

"Is that how you guys always do that?" Chase asks.

"A magician never reveals his secrets Inspector." Shadowsan says.

"Is The Magician a VILE operative?" 

"A complete wanker." Gray says.

**Cleo: The mind reels at the possible layers of deception. But it would appear the master of stealth has been playing us all for fools for quite some time now.**

**Bellum: Since his recent field trip to Poitiers? Or since the day he brought that baby to our island?**

**Maelstrom: Nurturing our future nemesis under our noses for nearly 20 years while continuing to operate as our equal? That would be quite the long game, Dr. Bellum.**

"As proud as I am of my capabilities, Carmen becoming VILE's greatest enemy was unforeseen on my part." Shadowsan says.

"Though you have to admit, it would be to your advantage to have them think you had planned all this." Tamara says.

**Brunt: And what would he possibly have against us, after welcoming him into our fold the way we did?**

"Coach Brunt is far from welcoming." Shadowsan mutters.

**Cleo: The fact remains, if Shadowsan is allied with Carmen Sandiego and she is, in turn, allied with this ACME...**

**Maelstrom: Then VILE may no longer be the worlds best kept evil secret.**

"What would happen if the entire world suddenly learned of VILE's existence?" Player asks.

"Most likely VILE would go underground, they'd become even more secretive, even more careful." Shadowsan tells him.

**Shadowsan: VILE is attempting to move a half a billion dollars worth of uncut gemstones out of Rio tonight.**

**Carmen: That's probably more than enough to fund every future plan indicated on that hard drive you gave me. So shouldn't we be trying to sneak back into the mine right now?**

**Shadowsan: Could you not see their operation has been thoroughly mined? The gemstones have already been moved to a second location.**

**Carmen: Right, "belly of the beast," they said. So, you're taking me to that location?**

**Shadowsan: If I knew where it was, I would. I was tracking the operative Le Chevre, silently, when these children became an unnecessary and rather loud complication.**

**(Muffled shouting.)**

Ivy slowly turns to glare at Shadowsan, who promptly decides to teach the girl how to glare in a way that will make anybody's soul wither. 

**Zack: Carm, we found Goat Boy but his buddy jumped us!**

**Ivy: His disguise wasn't as obvious, a mole wearing a bird beak.**

"I would like to believe I would be that subtle." Topo chuckles.

**Zack: We never saw him coming.**

**Ivy: So, uh, who's your pal?**

**Carmen: Um, crew, meet Shadowsan.**

**Zack: Oh man, the ninja?**

**Ivy: The mean teacher who cheated Carmen out of a passing grade and tried to stop her from escaping the island.**

"I wonder if she ever mentioned you to them." Gray snickers.

**Carmen: I might have mentioned you on occasion. But what's past is past. Shadowsan's on our side now.**

**Zack: Oh man, I'm gonna get to learn all the wicked ninja moves! Hiyah! I can see that my training has already begun, Sensei.**

"You two are going to have a great time together." Carmen says grinning at Shadowsan who is already tired.

**(We see Zari and Jules standing under Christ the Redeemer.)**

**Zari: Security camera footage. Why would our perpetrator so openly flaunt her position?**

**Jules: Well, if Carmen has been here in Rio de Janeiro for three days, and a major theft hasn't yet been committed, perhaps she was simply taking the quickest route from point A to point B.**

**Zari: Don't you mean point V? She may have been rushing off to meet her friends from VILE.**

"Am I the only one that enjoys watching this woman be wrong?" Chevre asks. Everyone except Zari and Tamara raise their hands.

"Wow even Shadowsan is sick of you." Ivy laughs.

**Jules: We shouldn't assume that Ms. Sandiego is actually in league with the enemy. By all accounts, Agent Devineaux was not in his right mind during his last encounter with her, which means we shouldn't fully trust whatever it is he told Chief that he thinks he saw.**

"Thank you Jules." Carmen says.

**Man: Welcome back to Interpol, Monsieur Devineaux. We are delighted to see you have full recovered from your fall.**

**Chase: Fall?**

**Man: The reason for your medical leave... "onto the hood of your car."**

"I mean that totally did happen." Zack points out.

**Chase: Never mind that. I am anxious to dive back in.**

**Man: Ah, bon! We have quite a backlog of case files that need to be verified, recorded, and logged.**

**Chase: Paperwork? But I am an inspector, a field agent.**

**Man: Mm, no. It says so right here in your transfer papers: "file clerk." Doing our part for a safer world.**

"Seriously? I get retiring him from ACME but you had to take him off field work all together? That's just mean." Player says.

**(Festival music playing, fireworks whistling and popping)**

**Player: So here's the half a billion dollar question: why would VILE wait until tonight to move the gemstones right in the middle of Carnival?**

**Shadowsan: More children? Please, tell me this another unruly prank.**

"I am aware that you are quite capable." Shadowsan says cutting Player off as he opens his mouth to make a sarcastic comment.

**Carmen: No joke. Players my secret weapon.**

**Ivy: You'd think it would be harder to get a ton of gems past all the party people down there.**

**Carmen: Unless they use a parade float to move them. The "belly of the beast"?**

**Shadowsan: We both know that hiding in plain view is VILE'S MO.**

"But how do they intend to get the gems back to Prague?" Jules asks.

**Player: One thing isn't clicking. The buyers are in Prague. VILE can't actually drive a parade float all the way to Eastern Europe, can they?**

"No, but we will most likely be planning a rendezvous to transfer the gems from whatever mode of transport we have them in to a ship that will carry the back to Europe." Chevre says.

**Ivy: I doubt floats actually float on water.**

**Zack: Duck boats do! Quack, quack!**

**Shadowsan: Are they making up words? What are they talking about?**

"DUCK BOATS!" Zack shouts excitedly jumping out of his seat. Ivy grabs the back of his shirt and drags him back.

**Ivy: VILE mined the gems way under there. If they need to get their booty across town and into the water, they'd need a float that can drive on land and on sea.**

**Player: You guys may be onto something. These so called "duck boats" were built during World War II, when they were used to transport cargo and troops. The Axis powers... Germany, Italy and Japan, seized a lot of European cities by force, so America and England needed a way to take back occupied Europe.**

**Zack: And these duck boats were the perfect way to do it.**

"They could maneuver land and water easily, transport troops as well as cargo like weapons and food." Shadowsan says.

**Ivy: They had six wheel drive and could float.**

**Player: The Allied troops used then to storm Europe from the water. After the war, the army had a surplus of these floating tanks, so they sold them around the world. Now they're used in city tours to haul visitors over land and water.**

(A/N Fun fact I've actually ridden in one of these things. Halifax, Nova Scotia uses one as what they call the Harbor Hopper and I took the tour once. They are so cool, and if you ever get a chance to ride one I recommend it if you don't mind getting wet.)

**Zack: Boston harbor is full of them!**

**Carmen: If it quacks like a duck and floats like a duck...**

**(Music plays and people cheer as the parade goes by.)**

**Carmen: We have a stray, and it's a beast.**

"Action scene on top of a dragon?" Gray asks.

**Player: Okay, so VILE's gonna float or fly that thing all the way to Eastern Europe?**

**Carmen: They must have a rendezvous in the works, somewhere out there. Did you send Zack and Ivy scavenging?**

**Player: Parade crew has their marching orders.**

**Carmen: Then, Shadowsan, it's time for you and me to engage in a little stealth one-oh... one.**

"Stop doing that!" Carmen groans in frustration.

**(Two people run screaming from the dragon float.)**

**Topo: And what if Shadowsan should return for us? I don't want a karate chop.**

**Tigress: He's gone from the dark side to the red side. Which means we have permission to teach "Teach" a lesson.**

"HA! Like she could take him. None of us stand a chance... against... oh." Chevre says suddenly realizing he's about to watch himself get beat up.

**(Topo gulps nervously)**

**Chevre: If you have any hesitation, Mon Ami, just remember all those painful origami lessons.**

"Great motivation really." Gray mutters.

**(Shadowsan sneaks quietly up behind El Topo. Carmen flies in and kicks him.)**

"Who needs stealth 101? When you have Carmen butt kicking 101." Player laughs.

**Shadowsan: Again with blowing my cover? I was invisible to them.**

**Carmen: Again with running off without a note?**

"I wouldn't blow your cover if you let me in on the plan." Carmen points out.

**Shadowsan: I saw an opening. I thought I could save you the trouble.**

**Carmen: No more saving me anything, please? We really need to talk.**

**(Le Chevre shouts as he jumps up to them)**

**Both: Later.**

"You two clash but are oddly in sync." Jules says.

**(Shadowsan easily tosses Chevre aside. Chevre and Topo both grab a sword standing on either side of Shadowsan. He easily dodges and deflects their attacks)**

**Tigress: Teachers pet!**

"Get some better insults!" Zack shouts throwing popcorn at the screen. 

"OW!" He shouts when Ivy hits him.

**(Carmen hits Tigress in the face with three bricks.)**

"She didn't protect the face." Half a dozen voices including Chevre and Topo say at once.

**Carmen: Let me guess, friends of yours?**

**Tigress: Stick around and find out!**

"No thanks." Carmen says.

**(Shadowsan fights Chevre and Topo to a surrender.)**

"How could we possibly stand a chance against him? He has had many more years of training then us." Topo points out.

**(While fighting Tigress's claws get stuck)**

**Carmen: I can help with that.**

**(She kicks Tigress off the float and into the water)**

**Carmen: Tsk, aw... kitty cats and water don't mix.**

**(She spins the wheel jerking the float around and El Topo and Le Chevre fall off.)**

"Man overboard." Ivy laughs.

"I think you mean full speed ahead." Chase adds receiving an offended look from Chevre.

"What? You are the bad guy." Chase points out.

**Carmen: What is it with you, me and nighttime boat rides?**

Shadowsan's lips twitch into a half smile at the reminder.

**Shadowsan: This is far from over. We must find a way to transport a half billion dollars worth of uncut gemstones without detection.**

**Carmen: Player?**

**Player: Arrangements have been made, Red. You have clearence to rendezvous with harbor crew.**

**Carmen: Then we head for the harbor.**

"How do you intend to disguise a giant parade float?" Chase asks.

"Ask the ground crew." Player says knowing whatever Zack and Ivy come up with will be spectacular.

**Tigress: Hey! Here!**

**Chevre: Oh!**

**Topo: Help!**

**Zack: Carm! Over here! Last years parade stock. They got whole warehouses full of this stuff here!**

"Clever, and handy." Jules says.

**Shadowsan: Bait and switch.**

"A classic." Topo says.

**Tigress: Yes professor, we can now definitely confirm that Carmen and Shadowsan are working together.**

**Maelstrom: Most unfortunate.**

**(Brunt roars in the background throwing things)**

**Maelstrom: Now, would you care to explain to us how you can so quickly lose sight of a giant dragon?**

"It's not hard when Team Carmen is at the helm." Ivy says.

**Zack: Samba, samba, samba, quack, quack, samba, samba, samba, quack, quack! I've got two left feet, hey!**

**Ivy: Oh yeah, check me out!**

**Shadowsan: And what do you suggest that we do with a duck boat full of uncut gemstones?**

"Same old, same old." Carmen shrugs.

**Carmen: What team Carmen usually does: give back to the community.**

**Woman: I found it by the door.**

**Isabel: Ooh, what is it?**

**Man: Isabel, no! We don't know where it came from.**

"Yeah she probably shouldn't be just opening random packages." Gray says.

**Isabel: It's a rock.**

**Woman: A bank account has been opened for a community fund.**

**Man: That is a lot of money. Who is this from?**

"Wait how much?" Player asks.

"Well we estimated there would be at minimum half a billion in uncut gem stones right? So we have to assume it's that or possibly more." Tamara says shocked at Carmen just handing over that much money to those virtual strangers.

**Woman: A charitable foundation: Black Sheep Incorporate.**

"The name VILE gave you?" Jules asks.

"Yeah, figure if I'm going to be spiting VILE using the name they gave me to help people is a great first step." Carmen says.

**(Isabel turns the rock over seeing chunks of alexandrite sticking out.)**

**Carmen: So, here we are.**

**Shadowsan: I suppose you are wondering what is next, as am I.**

**Carmen: It's a small world for thieves like us. Just a matter of time before we cross paths again, trip each other up, blow our cover. Next thing you know the bad guys are making a getaway and we're at each others throats all over again.**

**Shadowsan: So, you are suggesting that we coordinate efforts?**

"Isn't that our best option?" Ivy asks.

**Carmen: You're knowledge of VILE runs way deeper then my own. I'd welcome your strategy.**

**(Shadowsan catches something Zack throws from behind him)**

**Zakc and Ivy: He/She did it.**

"Zack." Carmen chastizes.

"What? You can't prove I did it." He says.

"Zack." Carmen says again.

"Okay it was probably me." He says.

**Shadowsan: I thought...**

**Carmen: My crew, my rules. No more disappearing acts. We learn to communicate.**

**Shadowsan: I was on the island living a lie, while you, a child, achieved the unthinkable by forging your own path. You paved the way for me to follow in your footsteps. Without any question, it is I who am the student and you the master.**

**Carmen: Communication also means no secrets.**

**Shadowsan: I was a young operative for VILE sent to Argentina on a mission. Bringing back an abandoned baby was not that mission. I wish I had more to tell you, but I do not.**

"You're still holding something back, aren't you?" Carmen asks. After a moment Shadowsan sighs.

"Yes, I am. And I am sure with time the show will tell the whole story. But now is not the time." Shadowsan says. He's prepared for Carmen to yell and argue but is surprised when she simply nods.

"I trust you. But if the truth doesn't come out by the end of this season I expect you to tell me." Carmen says.

"Deal." Shadowsan answers.

**Carmen: You do see them?**

**Shadowsan: Of course.**

**Carmen: Cafezinhos are on me.**

**(Zari and Jules push through a crowd.)**

"ACME agents are not very good spy's are they mon cheri?" Chevre asks.

"No, no they are not mi Corazon." Topo answers.

"Wait... are you two actually a couple?" Player asks hearing the exchange.

"Uh..." The two exchange nervous glances.

"VILE has strict rules about operatives dating." Gray says explaining their hesitance.

"But... but... you two are literally perfect together!" Player says looking distressed as he wraps his head around VILE controlling their operatives like that. The two operatives are shocked by Players outburst.

"You don't have to worry about that with us. Heck we spent the entire first season trying to figure out if you two were a thing." Ivy says grinning. Feeling emboldened El Topo wraps an arm around Chevre's waist and pulls him into his lap. 

Gray will deny to his dying day that he cooed over the couple. 

(Carmen swears up and down he absolutely did.)

**Zari: Are you certain it's her?**

**Jules: Yes, Absolutely.**

**Zari: Then we take her.**

**(The two agents begin to sprint across the multi lanes road, just as they get close Carmen and Shadowsan disappear onto thin air.)**

"How do you do that?" Chase shouts.

"Trade secret." Carmen and Gray say at the same time.

**(Zari scans Shadowsan's face comparing it to the sketch Chase provided)**

**Zari: Still think she isn't working with VILE? That face belongs to one of the two operatives your former partner ID'd. And if you ask me, he seemed pretty darn chummy with Carmen Sandiego.**

**(Chase groans as he pushes through mountains of paperwork.)**

**Chase: Hello? Hello, hello? Uh... thought it was my other pen. Heh.**

Player turns around to face Chase.

"You should come sit with us." He says. Player's grown fond of the Frenchman, and it bugged him how badly ACME had treated him despite him doing his best to give them what they wanted. 

**(End credits)**

Player yawns as the credits roll. Everyone is feeling a bit tired after that. After a moment a timer doesn't appear on the screen. With her signature flash of light Sera appears.

"Okay guys, you just watched a huge chunk of the show, so if you go through that door there you will find kitchen facilities, bathrooms where you can shower or whatever, and assigned bedrooms so you can sleep. Tomorrow you guys will have the morning to talk and process everything that's happened. Then we'll continue with the show. Sweet dreams everyone." She says and vanishes. Having no other choice really everyone heads to the door to get a real meal and to clean up.


	15. Dinner Time

Player yelps in surprise as Zack throws him over his shoulder and heads through the door Sera indicates. Ivy chases after them while Carmen laughs at their antics.

"So who's on kitchen duty?" Gray asks.

"I would like to volunteer my services." El Topo says. There's a beat of silence as everybody takes in the fact he's carrying La Chevre under his arm.

"Perhaps I can assist you, I'm not the most skilled chef but I can lend a hand at prep work." Chase says breaking the silence.

"I would be pleased for the help, please you may call me Antonio." El Topo says. La Chevre mutters something uninteligable.

"He says you may call him Jean-Paul." Antonia translates laughing. The three men head through the door to find the kitchen. Tamara and Zari silently head through to find their rooms to talk in private.

"So I was wondering if we could talk, you know just you and me." Gray says to Carmen. Before she can respond a soft cough draws both their attention to Shadowsan still in his seat. He stands and approaches the two.

"Perhaps we should join the others." He says.

"Yeah, lets talk after dinner." Carmen tells Gray who nods. He glares at the back of Shadowsans head as they head through.

After finding their rooms everyone except Tamara and Zari congregates in the kitchen watching as Antonio directs the two Frenchmen in what to do.

"How long have you been cooking?" Player asks him.

"Ah since I was very young. My Abuela taught me many recipes growing up. She made the worlds best tamales." Antonio tells the younger boy.

"So what are you making now? It smells amazing." Zack says.

"It is called Lentejas. It is a lentil soup with chorizo, garlic and bay leaf. It is a staple comfort food back home. There are also croquettes and churros for dessert." By the time Antonio is finished Zack is practically drooling.

"If you don't marry him I will." Zack tells Jean-Paul who turns red and mutters in French as he works.

"So where are the not so secret agents?" Ivy asks.

"They are most likely making a plan based on all we've viewed so far." Jules says.

"I don't trust them. They seem really suspicious to me." Player says.

"I gotta agree with the kid. Something's off about them. I get they're the good guys trying to stop VILE but..." Gray is interrupted by Carmen.

"But your gut says something is off with them. I won't deny I don't like them either. But we might have to work with them. The enemy of my enemy and all that." She says.

"Let's leave the talk of business and such for after the meal. The food is almost ready." Antonio says.

"Zack and I will set the table." Ivy says and goes to grab the tableware. Carmen watches feeling odd about how domestic it all is.

"Think about it Red, someday this could be your every day normal." Player says nudging her with his elbow.

"Don't know if I'm cut out for that, but it is nice. Being able to relax like this." She tells him.

"We won't be fighting VILE forever. This show gives us a huge advantage."

"I know, so we can't waste it." Carmen hugs Player as Antonio calls that dinner is ready. 

"I'll let the Chief and Zari know." Jules says. Dinner is served and Zack wastes no time in telling Antonio how amazing his food is.

"Thank you Mi amigo, if you would like I would be happy to teach you a few things." Antonio says.

"Zack? In the kitchen? He'd eat everything before you even got started." Ivy laughs. 

"Yeah she's probably right." Zack laughs as well.

"Well my Abuela and my mama always say cooking is a great way to show love, and I'm always happy to cook for friends." Antonio tells him.

"Dude if you always cook like this I will be your best friend forever." Zack says. Antonio chuckles. Conversation continues during the meal, when it's time for dessert Jules makes coffee and tea for everyone to enjoy. After eating the conversation lulls as everyone relaxes. Player starts falling asleep at the table.

"I'll take him to his room, I'm gonna turn in myself." Gray says and tosses Player over his shoulder much to the younger boys protest. Slowly everyone says goodnight and heads off to their separate rooms.

.

The next morning Everyone wakes to the smell of something burning. Rushing out to the kitchen they find Player and Antonio trying to air out the room.

"What happened?" Carmen asks coughing.

"I was trying to help with breakfast... I kind of burnt it." Player says sheepishly.

"Do not worry, we can make more." Antonio says. There's a brief flash of light and all the smoke disappears leaving clean air behind. 

"Which I had that power whenever Zack has Mexican food." Ivy says. Zack opens his mouth like he's about to protest but decides it would be pointless as she's kind of right.

"Lets have breakfast quickly so we can get back to the show. There are many questions I am eager to get the answer to." Chase says and everybody agrees with him. Antonio, Jean-Paul and Player make a bacon, cheddar and onion quiche, with fresh croissants and hot chocolate. Once breakfast was consumed everyone got ready to return to the theater.

Once everyone was seated Sera appeared.

"The next episode is called the Daisho Caper, you guys will finally get to learn a bit about our grumpy samurai here." She says gesturing to Shadowsan who stiffens hearing the episode will be focused on him. before he can say anything Sera vanishes and the screen lights up.


	16. The Daisho Caper

Gray leans forward.

"We didn't get a chance to talk in all the chaos." He tells Carmen.

"I know, when this episode is over we'll talk." Carmen says.

"Wait, there's one more person I want to bring in for this episode." Sera says suddenly. There's a flash of light and an older Japanese man appears.

"Where am I? What is going on?" He asks confused. Carmen looks from him to Shadowsan noticing the similarities in their appearences.

"Take a seat and watch, you will learn some important information, please introduce yourself." Sera says.

"You can call me Hideo." He says before taking a seat.

(A/N Sorry his introduction was rushed, I had already started before I remembered I wanted him to join and added this in quickly.)

**Theme music plays.**

**Flashback to V.I.L.E. Academy.**

**Shadowsan: Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun is located off the coast of Eastern Asia. It is a country filled with sights to behold, magnificent temples and pagodas, cherry blossoms which bloom in spring.**

"Wait what's a pagoda?" Zack asks.

"A Hindu or Buddhist temple. Typically they are many tiered towers." Hideo explains, his curiosity peaked hearing his brothers voice.

**A sumo wrestler grunts.**

**Shadowsan: Even fearsome sumo wrestlers. Legend holds that Japan was created when the ancient ones dipped the blade of a jeweled spear into the sea. When the blade was removed, drops fell back into the sea, and those drops became the island of Japan. Tomorrow, Professor Maelstrom will tell you all about Scandinavia.**

"Oh this is a flash back." Player says seeing the younger Shadowsan.

"I thought this sounded familiar." Carmen laughs. Hideo is stunned seeing his brother teaching a child about Japan, what exactly did he get up to after stealing half of the daisho?

**Carmen: No! I wanna go to Japan!**

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest." Ivy says.

**Shadowsan: Perhaps someday you shall, Black Sheep.**

**Carmen: Will you take me there?**

"Doubt it, knowing Shadowsan he'll sneak off and you'll have to trail him there." Player says.

**Flash forward.**

**Carmen: Shadowsan, Shadowsan! Tell me again how Japan was made by a spear! Please?**

**Shadowsan: That was mere legend, a fairy tale. You are old enough now to know the truth. My country was not forged by magic, but by brave warriors called "samurai," who lived for honor and were willing to give their lives to defend it.**

"Am I the only one weirded out by the lack of wrinkles?" Gray asks. He doesn't have to turn to feel the chill of Shadowsan's glare pointed at him.

"I guess logically I knew he was young once, but it is so odd seeing him that way." Jean-Paul whispers to Antonio.

**Flash forward.**

**Carmen: I want this more than anything, Instructor Shadowsan.**

**Shadowsan: You had better be certain that becoming a professional thief is what you truly desire. For if you choose this path, there will be no turning back.**

"To be fair I didn't actually turn back, I just diverged on the path. I'm still a professional thief, I just use my thieving skills for good instead of evil." Carmen says. Meanwhile Hideo feels ashamed, how badly had he failed his brother for him to wind up on such a dishounerable path?

**Back in the present, Carmen gasps and wakes up on a moving train. The PA chimes.**

**Woman over PA (in Japanese): We are arriving at Matsumoto station. Please watch your step.**

**The PA chimes.**

**Carmen: Hey, guys?**

**Ivy: What? Huh? Is it karaoke time?**

**Carmen: Where's Shadowsan?**

"He did sneak off!" Zack shouts.

**They exit the train.**

**Ivy: Yo! Shadow-lo-yadalow-ay-hee-hoo!**

**Zack: Oh, Shadowsan!**

**Carmen: He said he had personal matters to attend to. I wasn't expecting another vanishing act.**

"Seriously it's getting old." Carmen sighs.

**Player: He's a ninja. It's his thing.**

**Carmen: Well, it's getting old.**

**Player: So, why would Shadowsan jump ship at Matsumoto City? There doesn't seem to be much around here.**

"Care to enlighten us?" Chase asks. Shadowsan just grunts not offering up any explanation.

"Matsumoto castle." Hideo mutters under his breath.

**Carmen: Unless you're into historic samurai castles.**

"I think it's a safe bet he is." Jules says.

**Carmen enters Matsumoto castle.**

**Player: Any sign of him, Red?**

**Carmen chuckles.**

**Carmen: Just one.**

**She crouches in front of a glass case holding a katana.**

**Carmen: A pretty sure sign.**

**Flashback to V.I.L.E. Academy. Carmen is folding origami. She stares at Shadowsan's katana in front of her.**

"They're almost the same." Tamara mutters under her breath to Zari.

**Back in the present, Carmen touches the glass case.**

**Hideo: Do not touch the glass. Fingerprints spoil the view.**

"Hey it's you Hideo! But... why do you and Shadowsan look so similar?" Player asks. Neither Hideo or Shadowsan answer, though Hideo is extremely curious about his brothers new name.

**Carmen: And the view from here is striking.**

**Hideo: You are gazing upon Matsumoto Castle's most precious artifact. Swords like these, and the samurai who wielded them, embody the soul of Japan.**

**Carmen: So, there's another like it? You said, "Swords like these."**

"Smooth." Ivy laughs.

**Hideo: There actually was another. Part of the daisho.**

**Carmen: The what?**

**Hideo: Daisho. The Japanese word for "pair of swords, big and little," worn together by the samurai. This pair was separated many years ago.**

**Carmen: What happened?**

**Hideo: Legend holds that the long sword was lost to dark forces.**

"Doesn't get any darker then VILE." Carmen says.

**Carmen leaves the Castle. Shadowsan approaches her from behind.**

**Shadowsan: You followed me.**

**Carmen: You ditched me.**

"So rude." Zack says making Ivy snicker.

**Shadowsan: Did I not tell you I came to Japan to attend to personal matters?**

**Carmen: Let me guess. To complete your daisho? I saw the sword. If you wanna steal for personal gain, go back to V.I.L.E. Island. I mean it.**

**Shadowsan: I did not come here to steal that sword. I am here to return this one.**

Hideo is stunned hearing that, after all these years Suhara wanted to reunite the daisho.

**He presents his katana-the missing long katana of the daisho.**

**Carmen: Are you telling me the legend or the truth?**

**Shadowsan: I do not feel comfortable speaking here.**

**"More Than a Feeling" plays in a karaoke bar.**

Almost everyone is laughing and singing along, Zack and Ivy jump up and belt along with their future selves. Even Shadowsan lets the tiniest smile show, he would never admit he's growing fond of Carmens friends.

**Ivy: Domo arigato.**

**Shadowsan: What I could not know then is the burden of shame I would carry for dishonoring the memory of samurai.**

**Zack: Oh, they use swords, too!**

**Ivy: What's the difference between a samurai and a ninja anyway?**

"Didn't we go over this earlier?" Gray asks.

"If you did we were not here for it." Jean-Paul points out.

**Shadowsan: Samurai were noble warriors and keepers of the peace in ancient Japan. Ninja were trained in dark arts of deception and used their talents as spies and assassins.**

"So in ancient Japan, we're the samurai and VILE are the ninja's." Player says grinning. He and Zack high five.

**Zack: So, which one are you?**

**A waitress arrives with a tray of fish.**

**Waitress: Haido zo.**

**Zack retches.**

**Zack: Fish? Almost a perfect evening.**

"Fish is a staple in many delicious Japanese dishes." Chase says. 

"That's unfortunate." Zack says. Can you guess what Ivy did?

**Player: Heads up, Red. I just intercepted V.I.L.E. chatter. An unknown operative was dispatched to Tokyo this morning.**

**Carmen: V.I.L.E., in Tokyo now?**

**Shadowsan: They are here for the sword.**

"Not because they want the sword." Antonio says.

"No, because they think they can use it to draw Shadowsan out." Jules says.

"They are not wrong." Shadowsan spits through gritted teeth.

**A woman stands with her eyes closed in front of a temple. She opens her eyes at the sound of paper crinkling and uses an umbrella to shield herself from flying paper ninja stars.**

**Paper Star: Pretty spry for a seasoned operative.**

"Paper Star." Carmen mutters already annoyed.

"Dokuso." Shadowsan mutters at the same time.

**Dokuso: Test my reflexes again, and you will taste my venom.**

**Paper Star: Your mastery over poison potions is legendary, Lady Dokuso. It would be prudent of me to respect my elders.**

**Dokuso: Not all elders, Paper Star-chan. I called you here because there is one who must be punished.**

**Paper Star chuckles.**

"Dokuso might be a problem, but I think Paper Star over estimates her abilities." Jules says.

"Sounds like her." Grey says, Carmen, Anotnio and Jean-Paul nod in agreement.

**Carmen and Shadowsan are walking down a street.**

**Carmen: So V.I.L.E. assumes what I assumed. That you wanna complete the set.**

**Shadowsan: They will steal the short sword to use as bait to draw me out.**

**Carmen: We'll steal it first. It's what we do. The opposite of what you came here to accomplish, I know.**

Hideo scowls, he can not stand the idea of the short sword being stolen as well.

**Shadowsan: I cannot, not again.**

**Carmen: Then be glad I invited myself along.**

**Carmen hang glides over Matsumoto Castle. Paper ninja stars slice through her glider. Carmen gasps as she goes down.**

"Paper Star is really leaning into the whole ninja thing huh?" Gray asks.

**Carmen: Come on. Come on! Whoa!**

**Carmen grunts. Roof tiles clatter as she skids across them and catches herself on the edge.**

**Carmen: Paper Star.**

**Paper Star: I told you before. Sheep don't fly, not on my watch.**

**Paper Star throws more paper stars. Carmen jumps down onto another roof. Paper Star chases her on foot and chuckles. Carmen hides behind a column.**

**Player: Red. Someone's taking the security cameras offline... and it isn't me.**

"Decoy." Mulitple people say at once.

**Carmen: Paper Star's not the thief, she's the decoy.**

**Carmen charges at Paper Star, who throws more paper stars. Carmen kicks up a roof tile aimed at Paper Star's wrist, knocking Paper Star's paper stars out of her hand. Carmen enters Matsumoto Castle and discovers the empty daisho case with a gasp.**

"No!" Hideo says devastated seeing the case empty. Shadowsan slightly flinches hearing the devastation in his brothers voice.

**Carmen: No!**

**A man approaches with a flashlight.**

**Hideo: What is the meaning of this?**

**Hideo flashes the light at Carmen.**

**Hideo: You! The girl from today! Did Suhara send you?**

"Suhara? Is... is that your real name?" Carmen asks looking back at Shadowsan. For a moment she doesn't think he'll answer before he gives her a stiff almost imperceptible nod.

**Carmen: Who? I work alone.**

**Hideo grunts as Carmen jumps and steps over him, disappearing.**

**Dokuso appears on the screen before V.I.L.E. faculty, holding the short katana in her hands.**

**Dokuso: Shadowsan will come for it soon.**

"And you will regret it when I do." Shadowsan says. Everyone expects a hole to burn in the screen with the intensity of his glare.

**Professor Maelstrom: And what makes you so certain, my mistress of toxic distress?**

**Dokuso: His young associate is already here in Japan, doing his dirty work, so the traitor cannot be far behind.**

**Professor Maelstrom: Then use your young associate to bring us both their traitorous heads, and earn a seat at our table.**

"Oh right, they're looking for a new faculty member. I wonder who they'll get to take it." Player says.

(A/N Cries in season 4.)

**Carmen and Shadowsan are on a bridge.**

**Shadowsan: This is not your fight.**

"You're a part of the team now, that makes it our fight." Ivy says firmly.

"She's right, you're one of us." Carmen says.

**Carmen: You know it's a trap. Is it really worth risking your life to return these swords? There's more to the story, isn't there... Suhara?**

**Shadowsan: I am Shadowsan. Suhara was swallowed by darkness a long time ago.**

**Carmen: The curator of Matsumoto Castle seems to know something about that.**

**Shadowsan: All too well, I'm afraid. He is my brother.**

"Called it!" Player shouts. 

"So does that mean we can call you by your name now?" Zack asks.

"No." Shadowsan says bluntly and Zack pouts.

**Carmen: And you didn't tell me? Why?**

**Shadowsan: Because I could not bear to burden you with tales of my own family, not when I am unable to tell you anything about your own.**

**Carmen: No secrets, remember? I can't keep operating with only half of the story.**

**Shadowsan: I was raised by my brother from as early as I could remember.**

"Our parents passed away when you were very young." Hideo says, speaking directly to Shadowsan for the first time.

**Flashback to Shadowsan's childhood. Shadowsan and Hideo are meditating.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): As you have no doubt already learned, Hideo is a scholar of samurai history. He always possessed discipline.**

**Shadowsan opens one eye. His friends beckon for him to come outside and he follows them, leaving Hideo.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): While I did not.**

**Flashforward. Hideo is explaining the daisho to a crowd of tourists.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): Hideo held sacred the idea of Bushido, or they way of the samurai warrior.**

**Shadowsan pickpockets one of the tourists.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): While I did not.**

**Shadowsan is seated at a table. Hideo brings rice and vegetables to the table.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): And Hideo was content living on a scholar's wages.**

**Shadowsan knocks his bowl of rice to the ground and storms out of the room.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): While I was not.**

Hideo feels as if he let his brother down, but he also feels a bit of pride that Suhara could acknowledge the mistakes he made.

**Shadowsan walks down a dark alleyway.**

**Shadowsan (.VO.): I believed I deserved better. So I chose my path.**

**Shadowsan hands a stolen wallet to a man, who opens a door curtain for him.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): To earn my stripes, I boasted of stealing something of great value. So, I made it my mission to steal the daisho.**

**Shadowsan removes the long katana from the case and stares at his reflection in the blade.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): At that moment, I knew I had made a profound error in judgement.**

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change things?" Player asks.

"I made my choices, regret will not change that. All I can do now is try to make up for my past actions." Shadowsan says.

**Hideo is seen behind him, holding the short katana up with trembling hands.**

**Shadowsan (V.O.): Hideo warned that I would have to take it from him. I knew that he meant it.**

**Shadowsan runs away with the long katana.**

"I was a coward." Shadowsan says remembering the betrayal he had committed.

**Back in the present.**

**Shadowsan: Separating the two halves of the daisho separated the two of us... irreparably. In the event that I fail to return, please ensure that my brother receives this.**

**Carmen: You're going in there alone and unarmed? Where are they keeping it?**

**Shadowsan: In a V.I.L.E. stronghold in heart of Tokyo. Club Dokuso... a notorious den of hoodlums.**

"Sounds about right." Chase says.

**In Club Dokuso, a waitress wheels a cart and serves tea to the patrons, stealing their swords as she does so.**

Ivy and Zack start snickering at the obliviousness of the men.

**Shadowsan (V.O.): If the short sword is not hidden in its storeroom, it will be found within the club itself.**

**Dokuso: We have stirred up trouble for our ex-colleague, but we must not let our guard down.**

**Yakuza Goon 1: We outnumber him and outweigh him, and we are armed. What can one man do?**

"Am I to believe Lady Dokuso's associates are not VILE operatives?" Antonio asks.

"They are not." Shadowsan confirms.

"That explains how they can underestimate Shadowsan like that." Jean-Paul says.

**Waitress: Haido zo.**

**Yakuza Goon 2: I heard he once took down a dozen rivals using only a pair of chop sticks.**

**Yakuza Goon 3: Ha! That's just legend, a fairy tale!**

**Dokuso: Believe everything you have ever heard about Shadowsan.**

"Is that true? Did you actually do that?" Player asks. Shadowsan sighs and nods.

"Oh man, that is so cool." Zack says.

**The waitress disappears into the kitchen.**

**Dokuso: New girl! Where is my coffee?**

**"Suspicious Minds" starts playing.**

**Yakuza Goon 3: We're caught in a trap / I can't walk out / Because I love you too much, baby / Why can't you see / What you're doing to me? / When you don't believe a word I say.**

**Shadowsan: An old friend has stopped by to say hello.**

**Karaoke: We can't go on together / With suspicious minds.**

**A yakuza goon gasps.**

**Karaoke: Suspicious minds.**

"That was.... weird." Gray says.

"We were way better then him." Zack scoffs.

**The goons reach for their swords.**

**Yakuza Goon 1: Huh? Nani?**

**Yakuza Goon 2 gasps.**

**Yakuza Goon 2: My sword!**

**In the hallway, Ivy takes off her wig and lifts the table cloth off the cart. Carmen comes out with the goons' swords and gives them to Ivy.**

"Slick move mi amigas." Antonio says while Carmen and Ivy high five.

**Carmen: You know where to toss them.**

**Ivy: Down the garbage chute, hai!**

**Carmen runs off.**

**Ivy: Along with these clogs. Who walks in these?**

Mostly traditional geisha." Hideo says.

**Back in the club, Shadowsan grabs the hilt of his katana and approaches the goons.**

**Karaoke: Here we go again.**

**Yakuza Goon 1: You cannot take all of us.**

**Shadowsan takes his katana out and holds it out with both hands.**

**Shadowsan: Do you really think I would ever dishonor this sacred blade by using it upon the likes of you?**

"Ooh, burn." Zack laughs.

"Talk about savage." Player says grinning.

**Shadowsan sets the katana down.**

**Yakuza Goon 1: Arrogant fool!**

**Yakuza Goon 1 yells and charges at Shadowsan.**

**Karaoke: Suspicious minds.**

**Shadowsan grabs the yakuza goon and launches him at a table. The goon lands with a grunt.**

**Karaoke: ... build our dreams ...**

**Dokuso: Get him! Now!**

**The other two goons yell and charge at him.**

"This will not end well for them." Jules says wincing at the stupidity of the men on screen.

"I don't think they're all Dokuso has at her disposal. Something else is going on." Carmen says.

**In the storeroom, Carmen's tracker beeps. The beeping becomes rapid and zeroes in on a crate.**

**Carmen: Konnichiwa.**

**She lifts the crate lid and finds Paper Star holdind the short sword inside.**

**Paper Star: Boo! Pop goes Paper Star!**

Carmen groans.

**Carmen knocks down a crate and folding fans spill out. They both pick up and brandish fans.**

**Carmen: Bring it, fan girl.**

**Paper Star charges at Carmen and they spar. Carmen throws her fans at Paper Star, who dodges. Carmen jumps on her back and takes the sword from her.**

Hideo can barely breath as he prays they'll be able to keep both swords safe.

**Carmen: Lose something?**

**Paper Star growls. Carmen jumps onto a windowsill and aims her grappling hook at a neighboring building. Paper Star grunts and grabs onto her ankle. They both grunt as they land on a roof.**

"She is such a pain." Jean-Paul mutters.

"You didn't see the episode where she attacked you." Player says.

"She attacked me?" Everyone nods. Antonio wraps an arm around him as he pouts.

**In the club, Shadowsan takes out Yakuza Goon 2 using a pair of chopsticks. The goon grunts as he falls to the ground. Shadowsan picks up his katana.**

**Dokuso: A present for me?**

**Shadowsan: On the contrary, I believe that you have one for me.**

**Shadowsan groans and falls to the ground.**

"How... how did she poison him?" Hideo asks in shock.

"I'm guessing she put something on the chopsticks. She probably coated several things in the room, with the assumption Shadowsan would most likely touch something." Gray says.

**Dokuso: Yes, I coated the chopsticks with an absorbent toxin, designed to permeate the skin.**

**Shadowsan lets go of the katana and it clatters to the ground. He groans and collapses with a thud.**

**On the roof, Carmen awakens with a groan. She grunts, noticing Paper Star as she rises, and takes off. A rooftop chase ensues. Noticing she is out of paper stars, Paper Star growls. Carmen stops at the edge of a building. Cars honk below.**

**Paper Star: Too bad I shred your pretty glider.**

"Note to self, pack extra glider." Carmen says.

**Carmen: Careful, now. I'm the one here with the cutting implement.**

**Paper Star: In my world, paper beats steel.**

"Pretty sure the sword could cut through her paper." Player says.

"Yeah she has to be overexaggerating.... right?" Zack asks.

**Paper Star grabs an overhead paper lantern and begins to fold is. She shudders when she finds it is covered in glue.**

**Paper Star: Ugh! Hey! What's going on?**

**Carmen: Looks like baby bear got her paw stuck in the honey pot.**

**Zack: Glue party!**

"Oh yeah! Glue beats paper!" Ivy shouts.

**From above, Zack chuckles as he releases the string of lanterns, which fall and bind Paper Star. She grunts, trying to free herself and hopping after Carmen.**

**Paper Star: Whoa!**

**Paper Star falls with a grunt.**

"That felt cathartic." Carmen says smiling.

**Shadowsan awakens on the ground, groaning. He tries to reach for the sword beside him.**

**Dokuso: Yes, you're fading.**

**Dokuso kicks the katana aside. Shadowsan groans.**

**Dokuso: The toxins currently coursing through your veins mimic those of the pufferfish, which paralyzes its victims.**

**Shadowsan groans, still trying to reach the katana.**

**Dokuso: The effects are temporary, but by the time they wear off, you will be missing your head.**

"Is she really that dense?" Gray asks.

"What do you mean?" Tamara asks.

"I mean he's obviously just the decoy." He says. 

"How did you miss that? He keeps Dokuso busy while Carmen gets the sword." Antonio says.

**Shadowsan grunts.**

**Dokuso: So terribly foolish of you to believe that you could stroll into my club like a samurai.**

**Shadowsan: I am no samurai. I am the decoy.**

**Behind Dokuso, Carmen unsheathes the short katana. Dokuso reaches for Shadowsan's katana, now in his grasp, but his grip is too strong. She throws down a dust bomb and escapes.**

**Carmen: Big and little, together again.**

**Shadowsan sighs in relief.**

Hideo finds himself breathing in relief as well. The swords were safe.

**Dokuso briefs V.I.L.E. Faculty.**

**Dokuso: Give us more time. We will bring you both swords.**

**Maelstrom: The sword was one way to draw out Shadowsan, not the only way. We will cross paths with him again.**

**Dokuso: But if you would only allow us to-**

**Maelstrom: Sayonara.**

**Paper Star yells.**

"At least this means they are still searching for a new faculty member. As long as the faculty are one short all votes will be harder to reach a consensus." Jules says.

**The light clicks off in Matusmoto Castle. Hideo is about to close his doors when he notices both katanas in the case. He gasps.**

**Hideo: Huh.**

**Hideo runs to the case.**

**Hideo: H-How?**

**Shadowsan is knelt in prostration.**

Hideo knew the him in the future would not be quick to forgive his brother, but after seeing everything he went through to correct his mistake, he wanted nothing more then to embrace his brother and ask him to come home.

**Shadowsan: I do not expect your forgiveness. I only ask that you allow me to correct this grave dishonor.**

**Hideo walks away.**

**Zack, Ivy, and Carmen wait at a train station.**

**Zack: Think he'll show?**

**Carmen: A part of me hopes that he doesn't.**

"Why?" Player asks her quietly.

"Because if he doesn't show, it means he's reconciled with his brother and chose to stay with him." Carmen explains.

**The train arrives. The door dings and opens. Carmen is about to enter when she notices Shadowsan in her periphery.**

**Carmen (V.O.): I'm not sure what's worse, not knowing your own family or... not being able to return to the family you know. Shadowsan chose a road, and there's no turning back.**

**Japanese music plays.**

**(End Credits)**

Before anyone can do anything Hideo and Shadowsan both stand and move off to the side to speak in hushed voices.

"Shall we?" Gray asks and Carmen nods the two of them retreating to the opposite corner.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Carmen asks him.

"Look, I know I have a lot to make up for. I knew what I was signing up for when I joined VILE, or at least I thought I did and I can't say what future me is going to do. However I know what I want to do. I want to stop VILE, I want to help you and... I want to be with you." Gray says his face bright red by the time he's done talking. 

He looks ready to combust when Carmen kisses him on the cheek.

"I think I do owe you a coffee date." She says. Gray is grinning like an idiot when Sera appears again.

"Hideo, you're not involved in the show again for a while so I'm leaving it up to you weather or not you want to continue watching." She says. 

"I... I would like to stay. I would like to learn ore about what my brother has been up to." He says.

"Very well. We'll start the next episode in a few minutes." She vanishes letting everyone get ready for the next episode.


	17. The Fashionista Caper

Everyone takes their seats for the next episode.

**(Theme Music Plays)**

**(Crickets chirping)**

**Player: How's the big, fat Greek caper going, Red?**

"So we're in Greece now." Carmen says.

"That's cool. We can see the apocalypses." Zack says.

"Acrop... You know what I'm not gonna say it. It's gonna come up later in the show I just know it." Ivy says.

**Carmen: Wish I were gazing on the Parthenon in Athens instead of some airstrip in the boonies. But your Intel was spot on. VILE's on the scene intercepting a package, contents unknown. Time to intercept their intercept.**

**(Blade whooshes)**

**Dash: Carmen Sandiego, you should watch your noggin.**

"Oh not him! This means it's a Countess Cleo caper." Gray says.

**Carmen: Dash Haber, neat little hat trick you got there.**

**Dash: I call it the "buzz cut".**

"And he just got ten times lamer." Player says.

**(Carmen runs dodging the hat)**

**(The cleaners barely notice the fight as they continue loading the packages. Carmen makes a run for the helicopter and Dash slices through the lamp posts, Carmen just barely dodges them)**

**(On the return trip Carmen uses her grapple to grab the hat.)**

**Cleaner: Haber, time to fly.**

**Carmen: Not so fast, Hat Hair, I have a date with that crate. Catch!**

**Dash: You owe me a chapeau!**

"Maybe he should try a French accent. He just sounds like a whiney kid." Zack says.

"We do not need to hear Haber butcher a French accent." Jean-Paul mutters making Antonio chuckle.

**(Carmen shoots her grapple onto the helicopter but Dash cuts the line.)**

**Carmen: Player, intercept was a bust. Then again. Fabric?**

**Zack: Why would VILE steal only one crate of fabric?**

"Maybe Cleo wanted a new jacket." Carmen says.

**Carmen: Maybe Coach Brunt just needed enough material to knit Maelstrom a sweater.**

A few people laugh at the image presented.

**Ivy: I'd like to think it's because Carmen scared 'em off.**

**Zack: She's wicked awesome.**

**Carmen: Scare off Dash Haber? Maybe.**

**Shadowsan: But the Cleaners do not know fear.**

"What is the deal with the cleaners anyways? Who are they and where did they come from? I'm really curious about them." Player says and turns to look at the group of former VILE operatives. They all look at each other and shrug.

"We never received any information about them, just that you do not, under any circumstances cross them." Gray says.

**Tourist woman: Look, honey, a samurai.**

**(Shadowsan glares at the tourists making the scuttle away nervously.)**

"I think your wardrobe could use a... bit of an update." Jules says trying to be delicate.

"You are most likely correct. My usual garb is not fit for traipsing around the world. I stand out far too much." Shadowsan says.

**Shadowsan: Perhaps it would be best not to discuss delicate matters in public, especially since my attire seems to be attracting I unwanted attention.**

**Zack: We're at the apocalypse, ancient Greeks wore togas here.**

**Ivy: Acropolis.**

"I KNEW IT!" Ivy shouts jumping up in her seat.

**Zack: That's what I said, apocalypse.**

**Shadowsan: Clothes do not make the man, but I might still suggest retreating to the privacy of your headquarters.**

**Ivy: As in HQ?**

**Zack: Does that stand for something?**

"OW!"

"Ivy if you keep hitting him he won't have an arm by the time this is over." Carmen says.

"That is a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Ivy says bluntly.

"Hey!" Zack shouts.

**Shadowsan: I admire your discretion. I am not sure that I would trust me enough to reveal its location just yet either.**

"I mean we can't exactly reveal the location of a place that doesn't exist." Carmen says.

**Carmen: We would trust you, Shadowsan, if we actually had one. Hard to believe but true.**

**Shadowsan: Why would you not possess a home base?**

**Carmen: I vowed if I ever left VILE island, I'd see the world. And here we are.**

"But wouldn't you want a place to relax and hang your hat?" Chase asks. Carmen just shrugs.

**Zack: Welcome to Carmen San Diego's never ending tour.**

**Ivy: And the wicked sweet part, VILE's footing the bill.**

"That is probably the best part to all of this." Player laughs.

**Carmen: I guess if I knew more about my past, I might have a better idea where I'd wanna hang my hat. I mean, home base should feel like home, shouldn't it?**

**Player: Heads up, gang, those samples VILE stole, turns out its smart fabric. Used for totally cutting-edge wearable technology, designed to make the clothes on your back as smart as the phone in your pocket. Imagine, pants that alert you when you're packing on the pounds, golf shirts that track your swings, underwear that can monitor your...**

**(Zack bursts into laughter)**

**Ivy: Ew!**

"Children." Shadowsan mutters under his breath.

**Player: ... heart rate.**

**Ivy: Oh, that's not gross.**

**Zack: Or hilarious.**

**Payer: I scoured the data on VILE's hard drive for a potential connection to anything involving fabric. The only thread I could pull was a passing mention of something happening in Milan. Italy, this week.**

"Dash Haber, smart fabric, Milan.... Must be something fashion related." Antonio says.

"It's Countess Cleo so you're probably right." Gray says.

**Shadowsan: Fashion fest. Where clothing designers display their latest styles. Countess Cleo always took an interest.**

**Carmen: We know she was a failed runway model before turning to a career of crime.**

"Make a note of that Zari." Tamara says.

**Player: Though wearable tech does scream more of Dr. Bellum, am I right?**

"Maybe a coordinated effort?" Jean-Paul says.

**Shadowsan: It could be a team effort or the brainchild of someone new entirely. It is inevitable that VILE will begin the process of seeking my replacement, if they have not done so already.**

"Oh please, who could possibly replace Shadowsan?" Zack asks.

"The only person I believe would be suitable to take my place would be Carmen." Shadowsan says.

"Yeah like that would happen." Carmen scoffs.

**Cookie: The financial health of VILE is not looking pretty. Our profits are down and we continue to suffer losses, Rio being quite the fiasco. Carmen Sandiego's been putting way too big a dent in our resources, which is why it would behoove you to fill the vacancy left by Shadowsan with someone that knows how to get VILE out of the red.**

"I know she's talking about herself, but the only time we've seen her she was totally incompetent." Player says.

"Who exactly is that woman?" Hideo asks.

"Cookie Booker. VILE's book keeper." Shadowsan tells him.

"And the main victim of Carmen's childhood water balloon pranks." Chase chuckles.

**Cleo: Not only is Cookie stylish, she's smart with money.**

**Cookie: Grazie, mi Contessa.**

**Bellum: And a team player, our very own bookkeeper, a numbers girl, hatched a plan melding my technology with Cleo's fashion connections.**

"Makes sense really, Cleo is too self absorbed and Bellum is so focused on her experiments that they really wouldn't consider ways to combine their expertise." Gray says.

**Brunt: I for one champion comfort over frilly frills.**

**Maelstrom: You will need to pull out all the stops, Miss. Booker. After all, Black Sheep's escape from this island, her very look, can be traced back to your failings on that fateful night.**

"Best night of my life." Carmen says.

**Cookie: Let me assure you, Gunnar, no one steals from me, locks me in a closet and impersonates me without paying a price. And I didn't even mention the water balloon attacks. If Carmen Sandiego shows her face in Milan, she will become my first fashion victim.**

"Of all the people in that room she's the least intimidating." Player says bluntly.

**Jules: There has to be some explanation for why they were seen together in Rio. Carmen Sandiego may have been information gathering or... or trying to keep an enemy close.**

**Chief: Possible but unlikely. I'm afraid our girl was recently seen in Japan and in Greece. Care to guess who her traveling companion was?**

"Wow it's really fun listening to how wrong you are. Should you really be so sure about things when you only have a quarter of the information?" Gray asks. Tamara scowls knowing they're wrong in the show, but she's even more annoyed by the fact she hasn't been able to get Carmen alone to talk to.

**Zari: They do seem like more then casual acquaintances. One agents opinion.**

"Dad-o-san." Player says through a cough making several people laugh.

Carmen glances back at Shadowsan who is firmly scowling at the screen. She smiles and turns back to the screen.

**Chief: Our mystery man is one of two suspects your ex-partner ID'd as his abductors that night in Poitiers, yet, ACME still can't put a name to the face. He's a ghost, a shadow. In short, he fits VILE's profile perfectly. Our Crime Net analysts indicate our super thief may be bound for Milan. It's fashion fest there, Agent Argent, so you had better look sharp. As well as sharpen your resolve to catch Carmen Sandiego.**

"You really need to get better at this." Jean-Paul says.

**Carmen: Anything more on potential VILE targets in Milan?**

**Player: Working on it , Red. But I did learn a thing or two about fashion fest. All the top designers show off their seasonal collections at certain times of the year in different cities of the world, Milan's a big one. Every year the shows get more elaborate and more competitive. Big buzz translates to big profits.**

"Big profit translates to big target for VILE." Ivy says.

**Carmen: What really fascinates me is Italy has a long history with fashion, dating back to the renaissance, a period of great artistic and cultural achievement that began in the 14th century. Wealthy families like the Medici's, didn't just sponsor artists like Michelangelo and Leonardo Da Vinci, they cultivated their own sense of high style.**

**Player: No kidding, check out their threads. Guess the Medici's did good while looking good, just like you, Red.**

**Ivy: At least Shadowsan's getup doesn't look so out of place here.**

"I'm gonna disagree with you. Even there a samurai looks out of place." Jules says.

**Zack: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pizza and ice cream. My four basic food groups right there. Dairy, toppings, crust and cone.**

"I can not even begin to explain everything wrong with what you just said." Carmen says laughing. Zack just grins.

**Ivy: It's gelato Zack, Italian ice cream, and you can feed your face after we stop VILE.**

**Zack: Aw! Shadowsan will let me, right?**

**(Shadowsan growls.)**

**Zack: That's not a no.**

"Amigo, you should stop annoying the ninja." Antonio says chuckling.

**Carmen: Fashion events are taking place in every major venue.**

**Shadowsan: We should separate to cover more ground.**

**Carmen: I'll need to blend in. Shouldn't be too hard to find something chic to wear in my color around here.**

"If it's anything like the dress from the charity gala you'll steal the show." Gray whispers in Carmen's ear.

**Jules: Carmen Sandiego, you are under arrest... Sandiego, you just got beached.**

Jules blushes as people laugh at her practicing how she plans to arrest Carmen. 

**Zari: ETA to Milan, 36 minutes, 22 seconds. Are you ready to bag a super thief?**

**Jules: Yes, Agent Zari. In fact, I am.**

**Man: Ladies, you are representing La Dolce Rita, so please class it up. Number two, more mascara, I want to see your lashes from space. And where are your Fascinators? The hats, the hats!**

**Model: The lining's being restitched.**

**Man: On all of them?**

**Model: A haberdasher showed up, said Rita herself sent him.**

"A haberdasher... or Dash Haber?" Jean-Paul asks.

**Model #2: Some hottie with a hat.**

**Man: Someone please make sure they're ready by show time. We're modeling with authentic Medici gowns tonight. Not one seam in our presentation can be out of place.**

**Carmen: Hottie with a hat, sounds like someone we know. You catch the part about the Medici's?**

"Wow, you look stunning in that outfit, remind me to get it for you when we get out of here." Gray tells Carmen.

"We'll have to get you a suit and matching tie." Carmen laughs.

**Player: Yep. It wasn't publicized but it looks like the costume gallery of Pitti Palace in Florence recently loaned their 16th century finds. Four vintage Medici gowns. They're gonna be displayed during designer label La Dolce Rita's presentation.**

**Carmen: Not exactly what I'd call off the rack.**

**Player: More like dressed to the nines, as in nine million euros because that's about their combined worth.**

"Nine million euro's? That's approximately ten million USD." Player says. 

**Carmen: Stage Crew, be on alert. We may have just learned VILE's this seasons must haves.**

**Zack: You got it Carm.**

**Ivy: Guess that would make us the fashion police.**

"Maybe we can get some new threads." Zack says.

**Jules: The Medici gowns are almost certain to be Carmen Sandiego's target, though they'll likely be under lock and key until showtime.**

**Zari: Search the hall, I'll have a look backstage.**

**Player: So you think VILE's hats are lined with smart tech?**

**Carmen: I'd bet my hat on it. We know Bellum loves her mind control experiments.**

"Not just controlling them." Gray mutters.

**Player: Instant remote controlled thieves. Okay, but why the models?**

**Carmen: The Medici gowns will be vulnerable for a brief window of time while the models are on stage. They'll be the only ones with clearance to be within reach of them.**

**Player: All part of the show. In plain view. Totally VILE's M.O.**

"By the time anyone realized anything is wrong it'll be too late." Jules says.

**Cleo: My Hench Model, Dash Haber, is on site transposing La Dolce Rita's headgear with our own.**

**Cookie: Bellissimo, Countess. Those mindless waifs will be dressed to steal.**

**Bellum: And now, some headgear of my own.**

"Having to control all four at once will make adapting hard." Gray says.

"Good for us." Carmen says.

**Dash: Showtime, ladies.**

**Zari: Hold it right there.**

**Carmen: Funny, you actually have something right there.**

**(Carmen kicks the weapon into the air spraying Zari with the gas.)**

"Do ACME agents have combat training? Because from all these interactions I highly doubt it." Jean-Paul laughs as Zari faints on screen.

**Carmen: Take five.**

**(The Medici gowns rise up on stage)**

**M.C: In the beginning were the Medici's.**

**Cleo: They're stunning.**

**M.C: Today, La Dolce Rita brings a new fashion renaissance to Milan.**

**Bellum: It's showtime. Walk the walk, then secure the gowns.**

**Carmen: Showtime.**

**Jules: Carmen Sandiego, you are under arrest.**

"Nailed it Jules." Player laughs.

**Carmen: Jules, right?**

**Jules: Hands in the air. Now.**

**(Jules gasps as Carmen snatched the weapon from her hand.)**

**Carmen: You're not really dressed for the occasion, but we'll make it work.**

**Jules: What?**

"She has been deputized." Ivy says.

**Carmen: Come on, I need your help.**

**Jules: To do what?**

**Carmen: The reason you're here, save those Medici's. Keep it natural. Just imagine an invisible string pulling your head straight up from your spine. Walk with long strides and smile.**

"Maybe when everything with VILE is over you should take up modeling." Gray suggests.

"We should make a list of everything Carmen could do when this is over." Player says grinning.

"Like a geography teacher?" Chase says making the room chuckle.

**(Carmen and Jules strut down the runway behind the models.)**

**Carmen: Ready and turn. Follow my lead and be ready to grab a gown.**

**Jules: You want me to steal?**

"First time?" Antonio asks.

"My first time committing a theft? Yes, yes it is." Jules says.

"Usually that's a good thing, but not in our line of work." Carmen says.

**Carmen: If we don't, the models will.**

**Jules: But there are four gowns.**

**Carmen: Got it covered.**

**(Zack and Ivy climb on stage.)**

"This just keeps getting better." Player says laughing.

**Ivy: Work it, work it.**

**Zack: Uh-huh, uh-huh.**

**Cookie: Who are they?**

**Cleo: One of them may or may not be a duke. Mr. Haber report.**

"Is she just now figuring out the Duke isn't real?" Chase asks practically cackling.

**Dash: Uh, the gowns are ready for carry out, Countess.**

**Cleo: Do not be so certain.**

**Zack: They like us!**

**Ivy: Nouveau Zack and Ivy is gonna be all the rage, bro.**

**Zack: Mind if we cut in?**

**Ivy: Bye-bye.**

"You got the gowns, but it's not over yet." Shadowsan says.

**Cookie: It's her. Carmen Sandiego.**

**Cleo: Sera we need a redirect.**

**Bellum: Ladies, I'm trying to focus here. Supermodels, stop that super thief. Retrieve those gowns.**

**(The platforms close before the models reach them.)**

**Zack: What's the plan Carm?**

**Carmen: Get the gowns to safety. Oh, and Jules is in charge.**

"Wow Carm must really trust you to put you in charge." Zack says.

**Jules: What about you?**

**Carmen: Busy.**

**(They back up as the models break through the platform door.)**

"Uh... did the mind control also give them super strength?" Gray asks.

**Jules: Get the gowns to safety.**

**Shadowsan: That is far enough.**

**Dash: Sorry teach, no dealio.**

"Aww he thinks he can take Shadowsan. That's adorably naïve." Carmen says.

**(The models rip their dresses and yell at Carmen.)**

"That guy from before will not be happy about that." Ivy says.

**Carmen: Not too ladylike, but I'm game.**

**(The models attack Carmen, and catch her hand beforehand she can pull one of their hats off.)**

**Carmen: Clothes line. I don't want to hurt you ladies, but you're gonna need to lose those hats.**

**(She narrowly dodges a few attacks and manages to snatched one of the hats.)**

**(Dash Haber throws his hat at Shadowsan who effortlessly catches it in one hand. After a tense standoff lasting barely a moment Dash runs for it.)**

"That was awesome!" Player shouts.

"It's even cooler when he does it to someone that isn't a total coward." Gray says.

**(Carmen continues to fight the models, Shadowsan joins her throwing Dash's hat, Carmen redirects it to slice off the remaining models hats.)**

**Carmen: Whew! Thanks, my hats off to you.**

"Love a good pun." Zack laughs.

**Man: Oh, scusi, scusi. You were magnifico. Which modeling agency are you with?**

"Told ya." Gray chuckles. Carmen roles her eyes but smiles.

**Bellum: I have quite a headache. Goodnight.**

**(Cleo glares at Cookie who chuckles nervously.)**

**Cookie: That's the way the cookie crumbles?**

"Someone's not getting a spot on the faculty." Antonio says.

**Carmen: Molto bello. And the best part, VILE's footing the bill.**

**Shadowsan: Good, because the price is steep.**

"Nice clothes can be pricey, Shadowsan in normal clothes... priceless." Carmen says.

**Carmen: You won't invite stares on the street dressed this way.**

**Shadowsan: I still wish to revisit the idea of a proper headquarters.**

"He's got a point Red, having our own base of operations could be a good thing." Player says.

**Player: Funny Shadowsan should mention it, Red. When I was trawling around for fabric and fashion info, you wouldn't believe what I stumbled on.**

**Carmen: Hackers really can wear white hats after labor day?**

**Player: Noted, but no. Remember Carmen brand outerwear?**

**Carmen: like I could forget.**

"They gave me my name and my style." Carmen laughs.

**Player: Well, guess what. After proudly serving San Diego county for 80 years, they've gone out of business.**

**Carmen: So you interrupted shopping day to tell me VILE's bookkeeper needs to find somewhere new to buy her rain gear?**

"Tragic, someone give a eulogy." Zack says.

"You know what a Eulogy is?" Ivy asks making Zack pout.

**Player: No. The warehouse is up for sale. The original location. In San Diego.**

**Carmen: And?**

**Player: Well, wouldn't it be freaky if the building made for a cool HQ?**

"Think about it Red, that company is a huge part of your origin story." Player says.

"It's not a bad idea." Carmen says.

**Shadowsan: Can I... get these? Zack got to have gelato and pizza.**

A beat of silence followed the question before Team Red, Gray, Antonio and Jean-Paul all burst into laughter.

**Chief: I can't argue with the results, Agent Argent, though, your choice of partner was a bit outside the box. It has been a challenge to reconcile all of Carmen Sandiego's contradictions.**

"Probably because we are missing some very large and very important pieces to the puzzle." Jules says.

**Jules: Perhaps, but I feel I now know enough to propose that we stop trying to capture Carmen Sandiego. What if we tried to recruit her?**

"I'm not so sure about that." Carmen says.

**Brunt: Next! Pity shame the number cruncher didn't make the cut.**

"Oh yeah, real shame there." Chase says rolling his eyes.

**Maelstrom: A shame indeed, Coach Brunt. After the failure of Shadowsan, we cannot accept anyone less than completely loyal to VILE. Or thoroughly evil to the bone. We must find Shadowsan's ideal replacement.**

**(End Credits.)**

"Lets hope they never find that person, as long as the faculty is split it makes our job easier." Carmen says. The timer for the break appears and Zack jumps up.

"Gotta go!" He shouts bolting for the bathroom. Ivy just shakes her head and goes to grab a drink.

A/N I was re-watching the Duke of Vermeer Caper while writing this and did anyone else notice that Lady Dokuso was at Cleo's dinner party? I just did and freaked out scaring my cats. 


End file.
